


Little Jackie

by LunariaTaisho



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaTaisho/pseuds/LunariaTaisho
Summary: Laughing Jack has always found children boring until he starts playing with them, though they rarely last very long. While searching through a town in Oregon, Laughing Jack stumbles across a new toy to play with. What will happen when he learns a surprising truth about little Jackie? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Creepypastas in this story. The only characters that are mine are Jackie, Julian, and the various human victims that meet their untimely demise. There will be violence, foul language, sexual content, and of course, humor. Enjoy! P.S. This is one of the stories I have posted on QuoteV as well.

Laughing Jack’s POV  
        It had been a week since I finished playing with my last victim. There were plenty of children out there to choose from, but most of them have been in groups or constantly with an adult. I wasn’t impatient though, I like to take my time when choosing just the right playmate. In the last week I had visited several different towns but none of the kids I had seen sparked an interest.  
        I was just about to leave the small town in Oregon disappointed when I happened upon an old building on the outskirts of the town, near the forest. There were children running all over the place with very little supervision. It was a group foster home. Staying invisible I decided to check out the kids just in case. I grinned as I popped a piece of hard candy in my mouth and started wandering the halls. It looked like most of the kids we outside playing, though there were a couple of adults taking care of infants inside. I popped into different room and snooped though a couple of childish diaries.  
        “I can’t wait for my new mommy and daddy to pick me up. Sarah pulled my hair today. Mikey has cuddies. Jackie is so weird. Ha, kids never change, they are always so boring until I start playing with them.” I put the last diary back and was about to leave when I noticed one more door at the very end of the hallway.  
        I popped into the room and was surprised to see a small girl with long reddish-brown hair sitting at a small desk with her back to the door. Unlike the other rooms, where there were rows of beds, this room had just one bed.         There really wasn’t much in the room other than the bed, the desk, a chair and a dresser. The girl seemed to be drawing a picture and as I walked closer I could faintly hear the girl humming my favorite song “Pop goes the weasel.” I could feel my grin grow larger as I walked up behind the girl.  
        I looked over her shoulder at the picture she was drawing. I expected it to be a childish scribble of a bunny or a princess or something like that. Instead it was a rather realistic looking picture of a wolf devouring a child with long blond hair and blue eyes.  
        “You know, it’s not nice to come into someone’s room without knocking.” The girl continued drawing, so it took me a second to realize she was talking to me. How she knew I was there when I was still invisible I didn’t know. “If you are looking for a kid to adopt, check outside or in the group rooms. There is nothing in this room that you would want.”  
        “Why would you say that kiddo?” I raised an eyebrow as she just kept drawing and didn’t even look at me. Most children, when they hear my raspy voice look at me with surprise. But this girl didn’t so much as glance up.  
        “Because no one ever wants a kid like me. Would you please leave now?” I chuckled at this response. So no one wants this kid. I figured why not make this girl my next target.  
        “Now why wouldn’t someone want a pretty kid like you? What’s your name kiddo?”  
        “My name is Jacqueline though most people call me Jackie. And why would anyone want me? Not even my parents wanted me. They left me on the doorstep three years ago in a cardboard box. I really don’t like talking to people so will you please just leave.” I smirked as she tried to dismiss me again.  
        “Well Jacqueline, I’m not looking for a kid to adopt. I’m looking for a new best friend. My old best friend grew out of believing in me.”  
        “There are plenty of other kids here to choose from. Please just leave me alone.” I frowned as Jacqueline still didn’t look at me and kept drawing.  
        “But you’re the only one here that really needs a friend. Won’t you be my new best friend Jacqueline?”  
        “I don’t need anyone. I may only be 7 but I know that you’ll abandon me just like everyone else. Everyone who said they were my friend lied. I don’t like liars.” Her small hand clenched into a fist around her color pencil as she sighed. “You’ll just leave me too. I’m better off alone. Please just leave me alone.”  
        As I was about to speak again the door banged open and a slightly older girl, who looked a lot like the girl in Jacqueline’s picture, walked into the room.  
        “Hey freak, you’re wanted downstairs.”  
        “What for, we both know no one is ever going to pick me.”  
        “Yeah, but everyone who’s up for adoption has to be there for the prospective parents to look at. Just get downstairs you stupid demon girl.” Jacqueline still hadn’t turned around, though she didn’t seem surprised that the other girl didn’t mention me. “Now come on freak or you won’t be getting dinner tonight, like the last time you didn’t show up.”  
        “Fine, just let me put my things away. You don’t have to stay Amy.”  
        “Just hurry up, you are so annoying.” Amy then walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
        “In case you’re wondering, that was Amy. She was my ‘best friend’ for two weeks.” Jacqueline put her sketch book in a desk draw and locked it with a small copper key which she tucked into her pocket.  
        She finally turned around and looked at me. A small sarcastic smile marred her little face as she looked into my silver eyes. She was as pretty as a doll, even with her two different colored eyes. Her right eye was a heavenly light blue that seemed to glow slightly. It was her left eye that explained why she didn’t have friends. It was blood red and seemed to smolder like hellfire. She was a gorgeous child.  
        “A black and white clown, I’ve seen ghosts before so I know you aren’t a ghost. I don’t know what you are but since you have sharp teeth and long claw-like hands I would probably end up dead before too long. My life may be meaningless, but I still enjoy breathing. Your last friend grew out of believing in living about the same time he grew out of believing in you didn’t he.” I scowled at the kid as she gave a bright giggle. “I’ll tell you what. You want to be my ‘friend’ fine we’ll be friends. Just let me know when you plan on killing me so I’m not taken by surprise and don’t lie to me. Now I have to go or I’m not going to be able to have dinner tonight.”  
        She walked to the door, paused after she opened it and looked back at me.  
        “What’s your name?”  
        “I’m Laughing Jack.”  
        “Laughing Jack, huh. When you decide to abandon me too, just kill me ok. As much as I enjoy breathing, I don’t like having my heart broken. I don’t think I could stand another betrayal. Can you promise me that?”  
        “Sure thing kiddo.” With a sad smile she headed down the stairs. What an entertaining child she was. I followed her down the stairs and watched as all the other kids avoided her, whispered about her or bumped into her. She stood at the end of the line of kids as three couples checked out all the children up for adoption.  
        Each time the prospective parents saw her eyes they quickly walked away. Jacqueline sighed as three children were picked out to visit with the couples. Once the couples had left I followed her into the dining hall where she was shunned by the other children and ended up getting served last, meaning she got about half as much as the other children did to eat. I frowned again, I didn’t know why it bothered me that she was being treated like that.  
        She ate in silence while the other kids joked around. Every now and then one of the other kids would look over at Jacqueline and glare or shudder. I could hear them whispering back and forth about her being a demon or a monster. There was some nonsense about her being able to steal someone’s soul if they looked into her left eye. I chuckled grimly as Jacqueline would quickly glare at the whispering kids, causing them to shiver and turn away.  
        “They are so stupid. If I had had that kind of power I would have used it by now.” Her voice was soft as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. “So, Laughing Jack, since we’re friends now until you get bored, why don’t you tell me about yourself?”  
        “What do you want to know kiddo?” I tilted my head in confusion. No one had ever asked me about myself before.  
        “What are you? Like I said before, I’ve seen ghosts and you aren’t a ghost. I’ve seen a demon before, and while you’re aura is dark, it’s not pitch black like a demon’s. You aren’t human, no human can make themselves invisible.”  
        “Aren’t you a smart cookie. Nope, I’m not any of those. I suppose the easiest way to explain what I am is to say I’m an angelic gift gone wrong.”  
        “Huh, I haven’t seen an angel before. How does an angelic gift go wrong?”  
        As she finished eating I told her about how I was created to be the best friend to Isaac and what happened with him. After she took her dishes to the kitchen we headed back up to her room. I was surprised when she simply nodded and smiled as I described what I did to Isaac once I was freed from my box and she giggled when I told her about making a balloon poodle out of Isaac’s intestines. I had so much fun telling her about Isaac that I found myself telling Jacqueline about the fun I had with other kids over the last couple of centuries. It was pretty late at night by the time I finished telling her about the last kid I killed.  
        “Thanks for not lying to me Laughing Jack. The truth is much more fun to hear than a lie would have been.” She yawned and rubbed her eyes. “I should get to bed now though. I have to get up at 5 to get my chores done before going to school.”  
        “That’s fine kiddo. And you can call me LJ.” I ruffled her hair as she hopped off the bed and dug out her nighty. I was surprised to see it was pink and had a bow on it. I raised an eyebrow as left the room to change into the revolting colored nighty. She giggled as she looked at me after she changed.  
        “I know, I hate pink. But it’s the only nighty they had in my size and they can’t afford to buy me a new one. I am lucky that this is the only pink thing I have. I would rather be wearing red or black or white. Those are my favorite colors.”  
        “Well what do you know Jacqueline, those are my favorite colors too.” I chuckled as she giggled and hopped back onto the bed.  
        “You can just call me Jackie, LJ.” She yawned again as she pulled the thin blanket over her. “So do you just hang around the kid you’re going to kill all the time or do you have a home you go to when they sleep?”  
        “Well that really depends Jackie. Some nights I hang around to terrorize them in their dreams, other times I head home.”  
        “What’s your home like?” Her eyes drifted closed.  
        “Well I live in a mansion in the middle of a forest not too far from here. There are a lot of other killers living there too. I also have a carnival in the dream world that I stay at when I want to get away from some of the others.”  
        “That sounds nice…I’ve never been to a carnival…they look fun…” Her breathing evened out into sleep and I chuckled again. She sure was an entertaining kid.  
        “Night little Jackie.” I popped out of Jackie’s room and into my room at the mansion. “What a fascinating kid. I’m going to have fun with this one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Creepypastas in this story. The only characters that are mine are Jackie, Julian, and the various human victims that meet their untimely demise. There will be violence, foul language, sexual content, and of course, humor. Enjoy!

Laughing Jack's POV  
        The next morning, I headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Slendy was cooking breakfast for everyone as I walked in.  
        “You’re up early Laughing Jack.”  
        “Yep, how are you doing Slendy?”  
        "I’m fine, though I really wish you and the others would stop calling me that.”  
        “Ah, you know we only call you Slendy cause you’re always telling us not to. Hee, I’m in a good mood today, so I’ll stop for now.”  
        “So I take it that you have found your next victim.”  
        “Yep, cute little kid too. Pretty as a doll with reddish-brown hair, ivory skin, heart-shaped face and the most interesting eyes I’ve ever seen.”  
        “That’s good. So how long do you think you’ll take with this child?”  
        “Not sure. So far she’s pretty entertaining alive.”  
        “How so?”  
        “Well for one thing, she knew I was there and could see me even when I was invisible.”  
        “That shouldn’t be possible.”  
        “Yet she did. Told me I was rude for not knocking before entering her room.” I chuckled again as I thought about her trying to dismiss me. “She even told me quite a few times that she didn’t need a friend and asked me to leave her alone. She didn’t even look at me until she had to go down to meet the prospective parents.”  
        “Ah, so she is an orphan. That will make things easier for you.”  
        “Nah, not an orphan, just abandoned. Not sure what happened yet, but I bet it has to do with her eyes.”  
        “Her eyes?”  
        “Yep, everyone at the group home made a big deal about her eyes. The right eye is a pale blue that seems to glow slightly while the left is a gorgeous blood red. If you look at it closely it almost seems to hold hellfire in it.”  
        “That is most unusual.”  
        “Yep, kid claims she’s seen ghosts and demons before, so she knew I wasn’t either of them. Guessed right away when she saw me that I killed the last kid I was friends with.”  
        “So how did you convince her you aren’t a killer?”  
        “That’s the fun part. I didn’t. She decided to be my friend anyway, the only stipulation was…”  
        “Let me guess, that you don’t kill her or anyone else in the home.”  
        “Hee, nope. She made me promise to tell her when I started getting bored and kill her before abandoning her. I spent a lot of time telling her about my kills too. Her giggle is just adorable. She giggled quite a bit as I told her about the games I played with the other kids.”  
        “Interesting. How old is this child?”  
        “Seven, and she’s a pretty good artist too. When I found her she was drawing a realistic picture of another girl getting eaten by a wolf.”  
        “Hmm, this child sounds very interesting. She’s right around Sally’s age too.”  
        “Now, Slenderman, I’m not sharing my new toy with Sally just yet. I haven’t had her that long.”  
        “Very well, maybe in a couple of weeks, if she lasts that long, you can introduce the two of them. With all the boys in the house it would be good for her to spend time with a girl for once.”  
        “Sure, but I’m the only one who gets to torture and kill her.”  
        “Of course. Just remember to mark her so the others cannot kill her by accident.”  
        “Gotcha. Well I’m going to head back over to play with my new friend.”  
        “It is only 5 in the morning. I am sure she’s still sleeping.”  
        “Nope, Jackie said she has to get up this early to get her chores done before school.”  
        “What kind of chores would make a 7-year-old get up this early?”  
        “Don’t know, but I’ll find out. See you later Slenderman.”  
        “Have fun Laughing Jack. Do keep me informed on this child.”  
        “Sure thing.” I grabbed a bag of candy from the cupboard and popped into Jackie’s room to see she was already up and dressed in an old pair of jeans and a stained tee-shirt. “Good morning Jackie.”  
        “Hi LJ. Are you here to keep me company while I do my chores?”  
        “You bet kiddo.” I ruffled her hair and chuckled when she giggled.  
        “Ok, just let me know when you get bored. I have two hours to get everything done, take a shower and get ready for school.”  
        “Not a problem Jackie. Maybe today won’t be so boring for you with me around.”  
        She smiled as she headed out of the room. She stopped at a closet and grabbed a bucket and some cleaning supplies. I raised an eyebrow as she headed into the bathroom and filled the bucket with soap and water. As she started scrubbing the first of the four stalls I shook my head.  
        “How often do you have to do clean the bathrooms?”  
        “Everyday. After this I have to clean the kitchen and the dining room. Then I have to clean the greeting room, pick up and vacuum the play room and take out the garbage.”  
        “All that?”  
        “Yep. The older kids used to do it, but they either went home or were adopted. Amy, Bethany, and Sam were supposed to help too, but they refused to work with me so I have to do it myself. Amy, Bethany and Sam are supposed to clean things up in the afternoon instead, but most of the time they don’t, so I have to do it in the morning.”  
        “Why don’t the adults do the cleaning?”  
        “Cause they don’t get paid enough to clean up after spending all day dealing with a bunch of brats. That’s what they say when they don’t think anyone is listening. Of course they tell us kids that it’s so we’ll know how to look after ourselves when we grow up.” I chuckled at the matter of fact way she said that.  
        “Want to see some magic Jackie?”  
        “Sure, I’ve never seen magic before.” With another chuckled I snapped my fingers and the cleaning supplies started cleaning on their own. I howled with laughter when I saw Jackie’s eyes widen in surprise and a grin appear on her face. A few seconds later Jackie was hugging me around the waist, with her head resting against my stomach. “This is awesome LJ! Thank you!”  
        I looked down and saw tears in her eyes as she smiled up at me.  
        “Hey now kiddo, what’s with the tears?” I laid a hand on her head as she stared up at me.  
        “Sorry LJ,” she rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she smiled wider. “It’s just that…this is the first time anyone has help me do something since I was two.”  
        “Didn’t your parents help you out?” She laughed sadly as she shook her head.  
        “My parents were too busy yelling to do much for me.”  
        “What did they yell about?”  
        “Well, it usually started with dad yelling at mom for being a stupid whore who would spread her legs for anyone for a quick buck. Then mom would yell at dad for being a lazy fucking asshole who wouldn’t get a job. Mom would yell about how at least pulling tricks put food on the table unlike her useless fucking husband who sat around drinking all day. Then dad would say at least he wasn’t out knocking up strange women and bringing the brats home. Mom would yell back that it had only happened one time and it was either fuck the asshole or go to sleep. Then dad would say the dickhead obviously thought she was a bad lay since he jacked her up, didn’t pay her and left her in the alley. Then mom would say that he was lucky she was still around to support his lazy fucking ass. Dad would say that she should have gotten rid of it and that her hospital stay had cost them a fortune. Then mom would slap dad and dad would throw mom on the couch. Then they would start kissing and wrestling around. When they would start that I would leave the room since I didn’t like all the noises they were making.” I felt my jaw drop as I listened to the obscenities coming from that cute little girl’s mouth. “Hey LJ? What’s a whore? And a dickhead? I don’t know what a lot of the words mom and dad used were, can you tell me what they mean?”  
I shook my head and patted her head.  
        “Maybe when you’re older kiddo. A lot of the words you just said aren’t things a kid should say or know about.”  
        “How come?” She tilted her head to the side and her lower lip pouted out a bit. I just chuckled, picked her up and set her on my hip.  
        “Because a lot of what you said isn’t very nice to say and could get you in trouble with the adults.”  
        “Oh, ok. That must be why Stephany, one of the older girls who went home, looked at me strangely when she said my mom was a whore and I told her to tell me something I didn’t know.” I laughed again and heard her start to giggle. “I like your laugh LJ. It’s a very honest laugh.”  
        “Well I like your laugh too kiddo. Now let’s get these chores done so we can play before you head to school.”  
        “Ok, thanks again for helping me LJ.”  
        “No problem Jackie.”  
        It took about a half an hour to finish all of Jackie’s chores and as she took a quick shower and got dress for school I sat on her bed eating the candy I had brought with me.  
        “Hey LJ, what’s that stuff you’re eating?” I turned my head to see Jackie walking into the room in clean, though old, jeans and a black and white diagonally striped long sleeved shirt.  
        “It’s just candy kiddo. Why do you ask?”  
        “Candy? Is it good?” I tilted my head and frowned slightly.  
        “Haven’t you ever had candy?”  
        “No, I’ve seen the other kids eat it before, but no one ever bought or gave me any. What’s is taste like LJ?” I smirked and handed her a small piece of chocolate.  
        “See for yourself Jackie.” She gave me a small smile as she popped the chocolate into her mouth. I started laughing at the expression on her little face. Her eyes were open so wide I almost expected her eyeballs to fall out. Then her little eyes closed and she smiled bigger as she sighed.   
        “Wow that was so yummy. What was that called LJ?” She opened her eyes and looked up at me, still smiling softly.  
        “Chocolate. Want some more?” She nodded her head really fast and gave me a pleading look. “Ok, but first you have to do something for me.”  
        “What’s that?” She tilted her head as her face took on a puzzled expression.  
        “Remember how I said I live with a lot of other killers?” She nodded her head. “Well one thing we all agreed on when we moved into the mansion is that if one of us marked a human, the others couldn’t touch them. Basically if we marked a victim we wanted to play with longer they were safe from the other killers.”  
        “Ok, so you want to mark me so no one else can kill me right?” I chuckled again at how bright Jackie was.  
        “You got it kiddo. Now it’s going to hurt when I mark you but you can’t make any noise ok?” She nodded and looked me in the eyes.  
        “Ok LJ, so where is the mark going to be? I mean, it’s going to have to be somewhere the others can see it right?”  
        “You are a smart little cookie, don’t worry kiddo. It’ll stop hurting once I’m finished. I’ll even make it look pretty for you. Give me your wrist Jackie.” I held out my hand and to my surprise she actually placed her left wrist in my outstretched hand and smiled at me. She giggled, probably at the surprised look I’m sure I have on my face.  
        “You aren’t lying to me so of course I trust you LJ. I don’t want anyone else to kill me.”  
        “You are an entertaining kid Jackie. How do you know I’m not lying to you?”  
        “Easy. You don’t smell like your lying.”  
        “You can smell when someone lies?” I started carving my symbol into Jackie’s wrist, and grinned as she hissed at the pain.  
        “Y…yeah. L…lies smell l…like burnt…hair mixed with…blood. The…tru…truth smells like…the air…just before it ra…rains.” Her little jaw clenched as she struggled to speak through the pain.  
        “Almost done kiddo. You’re doing great.” I carefully finished carving my symbol. After I finished I wiped her blood off my claw with a handkerchief and licked the blood off her little arm, adding a touch of magic to both heal and color the symbol. Once I was finished I showed Jackie the black, red and white heart on her arm and ruffled her hair at the happy look on her face. “Well now Jackie. This officially means you belong to me. You’re mine for as long as you live kiddo.”  
        She jumped up onto my lap, hugged me around the neck and kissed my cheek. I chuckled and shook my head. She was an affectionate little kid, and it surprised me that I didn’t mind. I patted her head and handed her another piece of chocolate. She smiled as she popped it in her mouth and leaned against my chest. She giggled as she rubbed her cheek against the black and white feathers on my shoulder.  
        “It’s probably weird to say this, but this is the happiest I’ve ever been. Thanks LJ, if I have to be killed, I’d rather be killed by you than someone I don’t know.”  
        “You are an interesting kid, Jackie.” I chuckled again and stood up with Jackie in my arms. “Now, let’s go wash the tears from your face and get you down for breakfast.”  
        “Are you going to go to school with me?”  
        “Sorry kiddo, I have to go talk with one of my roommates, but I’ll be here when you get back.”  
        “Ok LJ. I get home at 4 pm.” She scrunched her face up as I washed her face. A short while later we were sitting in the same place we had the night before. She had a piece of slightly burnt toast, half a glass of orange juice, what looked like half an egg’s worth of scrambled eggs and a undercooked piece of bacon. It was no wonder the girl was so skinny and light with as little as those people were feeding her. Even though she had the least amount of food, she was the last one done and just before joining the other kids outside to wait for the bus she gave me another hug. “See you later LJ. Have fun ok.”  
        I chuckled and hugged her back before sending her off to school. I shook my head as I thought about everything I had learned so far today. One thing I know knew was that Jackie wasn’t completely human. “So her mom didn’t want to ‘Go to Sleep’ huh. I wonder how drunk Jeff was that night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Creepypastas in this story. The only characters that are mine are Jackie, Julian, and the various human victims that meet their untimely demise. There will be violence, foul language, sexual content, and of course, humor. Enjoy!

Laughing Jack's POV  
        I popped out of the group home and appeared in Slenderman’s office. Luckily he was alone doing some paperwork. He looked at me as I sat across from him. I felt a frown pull at my lips and saw Slenderman tilt his head.  
        “Laughing Jack, it is unusual to see you frowning. Did thing not go well with the child?”  
        “No, things went great, better than I expected. I learned quite a bit about her this morning.”  
        “Then what is bothering you?”  
        “I don’t know why, but I don’t like how the people running the group home and those other kids are treating her.”  
        “How do they treat her?” I told Slenderman about all the chores the adults pile on the girl and about the miniscule amounts of food she gets. I told him how the other kids whisper about her and treat her like she has the plague. “Unfortunate, of course, but there is nothing we can do. She is human and would not last long here even with your mark.”  
        “Actually Slenderman, I think she’s only half human.” I told Slenderman verbatim what Jackie had told me about her parents. “The only person I know who would give a woman the choice between sex with him and ‘Going to Sleep’ is Jeff. If I remember correctly, about 8 years ago he spent an entire month drunk because Jane had dumped him for Liu. I’m betting Jackie is really Jeff’s kid.”  
        “It is possible, but we would have to have Eyeless Jack take a look at a blood sample to know for sure.”  
        “I’m way ahead of you Slenderman.” I handed him the handkerchief I used to wipe the blood of my claw. “I know EJ already has a sample of Jeff’s blood on file. My question is, if Jackie is his daughter should we tell him?”  
        “We will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now we should just wait and see what turns up.”  
        “Ok with me. I’ve already claimed her, so even if Jeff is her dad there is nothing he can do about it. She’s mine now.”  
        “Possessive of the child already Laughing Jack. Well I know you have every reason to worry about Jeff trying to kill the girl. After all he has killed his whole family, except for Liu, though that was not for lack of trying.”  
        “I’m the only one who’s allowed to kill her. Hee, she even said she would rather I kill her than someone she doesn’t know. I must say the kid is entertaining. Once she stops being entertaining, she’ll die.”  
        “If she is Jeff’s child, there is a chance that her Creepypasta blood will take over. If that is the case she would no longer be your victim, but your proxy.”  
        “Well now, that’s something I hadn’t considered.” I grinned as I thought of having my own little proxy. “I’ll have to see if I can’t teach her a few of my tricks if she does become a Creepypasta. For now, I think I’ll just let things fall as they will.”  
        “That is for the best Laughing Jack. With her life already being so difficult it shouldn’t be too long until she snaps.”  
        “Well, it will be interesting to see if she starts boring me or snaps first. Either I get to kill the girl or I get a proxy. Either way I win.” I stood up and stretched. “It’ll be a few hours until she gets back from school, I think I’ll go see what fun I can find.”  
        “I will take this sample to Eyeless Jack. It should only take a few days for the results to come back. Do not forget to talk with the child about bring Sally over to play.”  
        “Gotcha, I’ll talk with Jackie about that in a day or two. I think I’ll bring Jackie to my carnival tonight. Can you imagine she’s never been to one?”  
        “Well from what you have learned it does not surprise me.” I grinned at Slenderman popped out of the office.  
        It only took me an hour to find a kid to torment and kill. Some idiot parents left a 16-year-old girl in charge of the 8-year-old boy who was too sick to go to school. The babysitter had the kid play in the backyard without supervision while she screwed her 18-year-old boyfriend in the parents’ room. It was almost too easy to convince the kid I was a friend and get him to play with me in his room.  
        With all the noise that girl was making they didn’t even hear the kid crying out in pain as I sliced his tongue out. After he lost his tongue he was remarkably quiet as I nailed him to the wall, tore his eyes out of his sockets, and ripped his chest and stomach open. I always found it entertaining to see how much damage such a small body can take before the heart actually stopped beating. This one lasted a few hours before his heart gave out.  
        By the time I was done, the kid’s intestines were hanging from the ceiling like Cray paper streamers, his stomach was stuffed full of candy like a piñata, his eyes hung down his cheeks, and every bone in the kid’s body had been broken. His blood stained the wall, ceiling, floor and my clothes.  
        “Well now I’m going to have to clean up before going to see my new best friend.” I sighed as I licked some of the blood off my claw. “Hmm, Jackie’s blood is sweeter.”  
        I popped into my room at the mansion and dropped my clothes in the laundry bin before hopping in the shower. I chuckled as I imagined the look on the babysitter’s face when she finally got around to checking on the kid. I can only imagine what excuse she would give the kid’s parents for not hearing the boy cry out.  
        I hopped out of the shower and using a touch of magic dried myself off. I quickly got dressed in one of my spare outfits and popped into Jackie’s room just as the bus pulled up in front of the building. Staring out of the window I watched as several kids streamed off the bus and started running around in the yard. I frowned when I didn’t see Jackie get off the bus. When the bus doors closed and it pulled away from the building I popped down to the office of the building. Luckily the adults were busy trying to rein the kids in so I was able to snoop around the office without having to be sneaky about it.  
        Once I found the school records on the kids I popped into the school and started looking around. The place was almost deserted, just an old janitor and an after school acting group were left in the building. I popped into the office and snooped through the paperwork until I found the file on Jackie. Good thing each file had a picture of the kid it belonged to or I wouldn’t have found it. Turns out Jackie’s last name was Jackson. That had me chuckling again. Jackie Jackson. As I snooped through the file I was surprised again to see that she had skipped several grades and was in the 5th grade. I found out she was an A student and rarely got in trouble, though there were a few cases of her being sent to see the nurse due to fights. Each report of a fight would state that, according to witnesses, she had started the fight even though she was the only one injured.  
        It looked like Jackie had also been marked absent that day. I knew she had gone to school, I saw her get on the bus so she had to be here somewhere. I found her schedule and traced the route she would have to take to get to her first class. As I wandered down the empty hallway I checked the classrooms lining on either side. Jackie wasn’t in any of them.  
        If it hadn’t been for the faint sound of someone humming “Pop goes the Weasel” I would have never noticed the small door tucked in between two sets of lockers. The door blended in with the shadows and looked very old. When I tried to doorknob I found it locked. With a shake of my head I popped into the small room behind the door. It was pitch black in the room with just a thin beam of light coming in from under the door. I could make out a small figure curled up in one corner, still humming softly.  
        I snapped my fingers and a small ball of light appeared in my hand illuminating the room. It looked like an old furnace room just barely big enough to hold the ancient looking wood furnace, me and my little Jackie, who blinked at the sudden light and looked up at me from her curled position on the floor by the old furnace.  
        “Well hey there kiddo, I didn’t know you wanted to play hide and seek.” I chuckled softly as her tear streaked face smiled at the sound of my voice.  
        “I…I didn’t know I was going to play either. Thanks for finding me LJ.” I chuckled again as she wiped the tears from her face and went to stand up. She stumbled a bit, and almost fell back down. Shaking my head I scooped her up into my arms and set her on my hip.  
        “What happened Jackie?” I brushed her reddish-brown hair out of her face. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder.  
        “Well, I had just dropped my lunch bag off at my locker and picked out the books I would needed and was headed to class when someone shoved me to the side of the hall. I fell in here and before I could even get back up the door slammed shut. I tried turning the knob, but it was locked and I couldn’t find a way to open it. I tried calling out but either no one heard me or they didn’t care. After a while I just curled up waited. I figured that the janitor would be coming down this hall eventually and would hear me. So when the last bell rang and I didn’t hear any more kids running down the hallway I started humming. But it’s been a long time since the bell rang, and no one came.”  
        “Well, I’m here now kiddo. Let’s get your stuff and go play for a while.” I grabbed her books from the floor and popped over to her locker. I chuckled at the surprised and excited look on her face.  
        “That was fun LJ, can we do that again?”  
        “Sure thing Jackie. I do it all the time, so where do you want to go kiddo?”  
        “Can we drop my stuff off in my room first? It would be a pain to carry it with us.”  
        “Of course kiddo.” I grabbed the rest of her school books, her lunch bag and her backpack before popping into her room. I dropped her stuff on the desk and sat down on the bed with Jackie on my lap. “Well kiddo, do you have anywhere you’d like to go?”  
        Jackie tilted her face up towards the ceiling and tapped her lips with her finger as she thought. Suddenly her eyes brightened and she looked at me with an excited smile on her little face. Just as she opened her mouth to say something her stomach growled loudly and she snapped her mouth shut. A blush blazed across her little face and she buried her face in the feathers on my shoulder. I chuckled and carefully tilted her face up with one of my claws.  
        “No need to be embarrassed Jackie. You didn’t get to eat your lunch so of course you’re hungry.” I reached into my sleeve and pulled out a chocolate bar. She smiled up at me as I handed her the candy bar.  
        “Thanks LJ.” She slowly at the chocolate, humming with satisfaction after every bite. After she finished she hugged me again before speaking. “Hey LJ, can we go to your carnival? I’ve always wanted to go to a carnival, but I don’t like being around a lot of people.”  
        “Well you know, my carnival isn’t like the ones you see on TV.”  
        “I know, but it still has rides and games and food right?”  
        “Yep and it has a circus too. Are you sure you want to go? It might scare you.”  
        “LJ, I know you kill kids and I let you carve your mark on my arm.” She pulled back her sleeve and smiled as she showed off her black, red and white heart. “I know you’ll kill me eventually, but I’m not scared.”  
        “Alright then kiddo. You’re in for a treat, I’ve never brought a kid to my carnival in real life before. I usually just pull their mind into it while they are sleeping to torture and torment them.”  
        “Is it fun to torture and torment kids LJ?” She smiled up at me as she tilted her head.  
        “It’s tons of fun kiddo. It’s hilarious to see the terror in their eyes when I start decorating their room with their guts.”  
        “Hmm, I wonder if I would find it funny too.”  
        “Well kiddo, maybe one day I’ll take you with me when I go killing.”  
        “Ok, I’d like to see that before you kill me LJ. That way I will know what’s going to happen.”  
        “You really like knowing things don’t you, kiddo?”  
        “I don’t like being lied to.” She scowled and clenched her fist. Her red eye glowed a bit brighter as she thought.         “Everyone has lied to me. Mommy lied to me. She said she would come back for me. She said she loved me. Amy lied when she said she was my friend. The adults here lie all the time. You lied at first, but you haven’t lied to me since then. You didn’t lie about lying either. I like knowing the truth.”  
        “Well kiddo, I can’t promise to tell you everything, but I can promise that when I do tell you something it will be the truth.” She smiled back up at me, unclenched her fists and hugged me again before kissing my cheek. I chuckled and scratched my head at the gesture. “So how about we head off to my carnival now.”  
        “Ok,” she hopped off my lap and tried to pull me up. “Get up LJ, I’m not strong enough to pull you up if you don’t stand up.”  
        With a laugh I stood up and swung her up into my arms again. I tickled her side and grinned as she giggled and tried to squirm away. Then I popped out of Jackie’s room and into my carnival. I watched Jackie look around with wide eyes and an excited smile on her face.  
        “Wow! Your carnival is in my favorite colors LJ!” I set her down and took her small hand. “What are we going to do first?”  
        “Well, since you haven’t eaten much, how about we hit the food stalls?”  
        “What kind of food do you have here LJ?”  
        “All kinds kiddo. We have cotton candy, hotdogs, hamburgers, popcorn, ice-cream, peanuts, and lots of candy.” I chuckled as we started walking. “And if you don’t find something you like I can always use magic to get something for you.”  
        “Can I have a hotdog and ice-cream LJ? And what’s cotton candy? Is it made with cotton? I didn’t know you could eat cotton.” I laughed again, sometimes Jackie seemed older than she really was.  
        “Sure you can have whatever you want kiddo. And cotton candy isn’t made with cotton. It’s spun flavored sugar that resembles cotton.”  
        “Can we get some of that first? What flavors are there?”  
        “Well at most carnivals you can get blue raspberry or pink cherry cotton candy, but here we have black licorice, red licorice, and lemon as well.”  
        “What’s your favorite LJ? I’ve never had it before so I don’t know what to choose.”  
        “I like black licorice, though it is an acquired taste. Most people don’t like black licorice.”  
        “I’ll try that one first, that way if I don’t like it you can have it. Or if I do like it we can share.”  
        “Ok kiddo.” I lead her to the cotton candy stall, one of my zombie children was manning the booth. When Jackie saw the zombie child she hid behind me. “What’s the matter kiddo?”  
        “What if the people who work here don’t like me?”  
        “Jackie, all the people here are either the living dead or like me. I’m sure they’ll like you kiddo and I’ll be right here if you need me. Besides, they can’t hurt you. You have my mark.”  
        “Ok.” Jackie started walking next to me again. Once again I was surprised at how much she trusted me, though since she can smell lies I shrugged it off.  
        After we got the cotton candy, which Jackie loved, we walked around the game booths. There were plenty of games, like the knife throwing game and the noose tossing game. Jackie stopped in front of the knife throwing game and looked up at me with pleading eyes.  
        “Can I try this one LJ?”  
        “Sure kiddo, it isn’t an easy game though. You have to throw three knives and hit a vital spot on the dummy each time to win a prize.”  
        “What are the vital spots? Is that where the red circle is?”  
        “Yep. The red circles are where the heart, lungs and brain are in a human. Think you can hit them kiddo?”  
        “I’ll try. I have pretty good aim, how many times can I try?”  
        “How about you play three times? Then I’ll take a turn ok?”  
        “Ok.” Jackie picked up a knife and I showed her how to hold it by the blade to throw it.  The first one hit the dummy in the knee. The second hit the dummy in the arm, and I winced as the third one stuck into the groan. “I’m not tall enough. LJ can I sit on your shoulders and try?”  
        “Sure thing kiddo.” I picked her up and sat her on my shoulders, then handed her three more knives. The first one almost hit the heart, the next hit one of the lungs and the third just missed the brain. “Good work Jackie. One more time, I think you’re a natural with knives.”  
        “Really? But I missed the vital spots most of the time.”  
        “But you haven’t missed the dummy and you got the knives to actually stick into the dummy. Most people end up hitting the dummy with the handle of the knife if they hit the dummy at all when they first start out.”  
        “Really? But it’s easy to hit the dummy. It’s hitting the vital spots that’s hard.”  
        “Don’t worry kiddo, with practice you’ll get better. Go ahead and try again.”  
        “Ok.” This time she hit the heart dead center, she hit the left lung a little off center, but in the target, and the brain at the very edge. “I did it…Did you see LJ I did it!”  
        “Sure did kiddo. Go pick out a prize.” I chuckled as I set her down and she rushed over to the prizes. She giggled as she looked at the different prizes. After a few minutes she picked out a black and white carousal music box that played “Pop goes the Weasel” and ran back over to me. She held her prize up to me.  
        “Here LJ. It’s for you.” I tilted my head puzzled.  
        “But didn’t you win this for yourself?” Jackie shook her head and placed the music box in my hand.  
        “Nope, I won it for you. You are my best friend so I wanted to give you something to remember me by after you kill me.”  
        “Awe, thanks kiddo. No one’s won me anything before. I’ll think of you every time I play it.” Jackie grinned up at me and hugged me.  
        “Ok LJ! It’s your turn to play. I bet you hit the vital points right away.” I chuckled and handed the music box to Jackie.  
        “Alright kiddo, look after that for me while I show you how a pro throws a knife.” I grabbed the three knives, turned my back to the dummy and threw them all at once over my shoulder without looking. Jackie set the music box on the table of the booth and clapped.  
        “That was awesome LJ! Can you teach me to do that?”  
        “Maybe another time kiddo. Today let’s just enjoy the carnival.” Jackie picked up the music box in one hand and grabbed my other hand when I started to walk away.  
        “Wait LJ, you won so you have to pick a prize too.” I looked down at Jackie and then at the prizes.  
        “Alright kiddo. I usually don’t bother picking a prize, but since this is your first time here, I’ll pick something.” I looked over the prizes, and grinned when I saw the small black and white clown doll. It looked a lot like me. I picked it up and with a laugh presented the doll to Jackie. “Here you go kiddo, someone to watch over you when I’m not with you.”  
        “He’s for me? No one’s ever given me a present before.” She hugged me again before taking the doll from me. “I’ll call him LJJ.”  
        “LJJ?”  
        “Yep, Laughing Jack Junior. He looks just like you LJ. Thank you I love it.” I chuckled again and scooped her into my arms.  
        “Glad you like him kiddo.” I started tickling her sides again and grinned as her little laugh rang out through the carnival. I popped into my tent and placed the music box on my nightstand. “Let’s leave our prizes here and go on some rides.”  
        “Ok, can we go on that one first?” Jackie pointed to the tallest rollercoaster in the carnival which she could see through the open tent flap.  
        “Of course we can kiddo. That’s one of my favorite rides.” I popped up in front of the rollercoaster and locked Jackie and I into the front car. With a snap of my fingers the rollercoaster started up. I wrapped my arm around Jackie’s shoulder as the car slowly made its way up the first tall hill. I grinned in anticipation of her frightened scream when we started down, but once again she surprised me by laughing the whole time we plummeted towards the ground. I couldn’t help but laugh with her.  
        We were still laughing as the car hit the first loop-dee-loop. As the car slowed down towards the top of the loop, Jackie slipped out of the bar and started plummeting towards the ground. She didn’t even have time to scream before I popped to the ground and caught her in my arms. I thought she would be scared and in tears from the experience. Instead she giggled and smiled up at me.  
        “Can we do that again? That was so cool.” I chuckled and shook my head.  
        “Kiddo you amaze me. You do know that if I hadn’t caught you, you would have died right?”  
        “But I knew you would catch me LJ. You wouldn’t let me die by accident because when you get tired of me you want kill me yourself. If I died by accident you wouldn’t get to kill me.”  
        “You have a lot of faith in me Jackie, and you’re right. Until I get tired of you, I won’t let you die. Though if I’m not around, try to be careful ok kiddo. I don’t want to lose my best friend just yet.”  
        “Ok LJ, I promise to try not to get killed when you aren’t around.” I chuckled again at the serious look on her face as she made her promise.  
        “Well, it’s almost time for the circus to start let’s go get our seats.” I started to carry her towards the big tent, when I noticed one of my zombie performers beckoning me over. “Hey, kiddo. Looks like I have to take care of something for a bit. Mind waiting for me here? I’ll just be right over there.”  
        I pointed to where my performer was standing as I set her on her feet by the ticket booth.  
        “Ok.” She smiled as I ruffled her hair before heading over to see what my performer needed. A scowl pulled at my lips at the interruption. The zombie shifted nervously and stared at the ground as I approached.  
        “What is it? It had better be important or you are going to regret disturbing my fun.”  
        “So…sorry sir…it’s just…C…Candy Pop. He hasn’t shown up and Candy Cane doesn’t know where he is. He wasn’t in his tent and w…we haven’t been able to find him.” I growled and clenched my fist briefly before sighing.  
        “Fine, I’ll find that jester myself.” I rubbed my temple. “There is something I need you to do before my guest and I get back. It had better be done or you’re going to lose your head again. I need you to get my box seating cleaned up and an assortment of safe treats brought up. This is Jackie’s first time seeing a circus and everything needs to run smoothly. Got it. No screwing up.”  
        “Ye…yes sir.” The zombie ran off as I turned back towards Jackie. Well towards where Jackie had been. Jackie wasn’t there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Creepypastas in this story. The only characters that are mine are Jackie, Julian, and the various human victims that meet their untimely demise. There will be violence, foul language, sexual content, and of course, humor. Enjoy!

Jackie’s POV  
        When LJ went to talk with the zombie man I looked around at the different posters that lined the fence around the big black and white tent. I glanced at LJ and since he was still busy talking to the zombie man I walked over to the fence. I could still see LJ so I figured it would be ok to look at the posters. There were a lot of posters, some were advertisements for different acts, like the lion tamer act and the trapeze act. Some were just pictures of the main performers. I didn’t even notice that I had moved away from where I could see LJ as I studied the posters. They were so pretty.   
        After a bit I came to one poster with two people on it. One was a small, pretty girl with light blue hair pulled up in four spiky ponytails, pink eyes, purplish-pink circles on her cheeks and black lips. The other person was a tall man who had darker blue hair pulled back in three ponytails, purple eyes, dark purple circles on his cheeks, black stripes over his eyes and black lips. Both of them were wearing bells and mostly black, blue and purple, though the girl had some pink on her outfit. I tilted my head as I looked at the poster. They looked like brother and sister.  
        “Well, hello there sweetheart. What’s a cute girl like you doing in a scary place like this?” The voice sounded friendly and very smooth and I turned around, instinctively keeping my left eye hidden by my hair. It was the man from the poster.  
        “It’s not scary, I like it here. You’re the man from the poster, Candy Pop right?”  
        “That’s right sweetheart. So you don’t find this place scary?”  
        “Nope. My best friend brought me here.”  
        “Where is your best friend? I didn’t see anyone else here but you cutie.”  
        “Why do you keep blinking one eye? Did you get an eyelash stuck in your eye? I had that happen once and it hurt. And my best friend is over the… Oh, I guess I wandered off while I was looking at the posters.” I looked around and realized that I couldn’t even see the Ticket booth anymore.  
        “You look a little lost.” I looked up at him, still hiding my left eye with my hair. “I’ll help you find your friend.”  
        He held his hand out to me as he offered to help. I smelled the familiar scent of burnt hair and blood when he offer to help. I looked down and smirked a bit. Stupid liar. I hate liars. I felt my fists clench. I didn’t know what his game was, but since he was here he was probably thinking he could kill me. The only person allowed to play that game with me was LJ.  
        “You know, I really don’t like being lied to, Candy Pop. LAUGHING JACK!!!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, and Candy Pop jumped back in surprise. A second later LJ popped up in front of me, I threw my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shirt. LJ chuckled and ruffled my hair. I looked up at him and smiled, my hair fell back from my face LJ picked me up and set me on his hip. I rested my head against his shoulder enjoying the smell of black licorice and blood. I loved LJ’s smell, especially when it was mixed with the smell of the air before it rains.  
        “There you are kiddo. I was wondering where you wandered off to.” He turned around and I saw him scowl at Candy Pop as he stared at us. “Candy Pop, you were supposed to be at the big top by now. Why aren’t you getting ready for tonight’s show?”  
        “I was just on the way there when I found this little cutie. She said she was here with a friend and I was just going to help her find her friend.”  
        “LJ, Candy Pop is lying.” I clenched my fists and glared at him. “I don’t like liars, they smell bad.”  
        “Hee, don’t worry about Candy Pop, Jackie. He knows better than to touch what’s mine.”  
        “Yours?” I smirked at Candy Pop and pulled my sleeve up, proudly showing off the pretty mark LJ put on me.  
        “Yep, LJ is my best friend and when he gets bored with me his going to be the one to kill me. He’s only lied to me once. So he never smells bad, LJ smell like that yummy black licorice cotton candy and blood and the air right before it rains.”  
        “Now that you know she’s marked and you can’t play with her, get to work. And Candy Pop. If you try anything with Jackie, I will kill you. She’s one friend I will not share.” I smiled up at LJ and hugged him again.  
        “Got it, this little cutie is off limits. I won’t touch her, Jack.” For once he smelled like he was telling the truth. So I smiled at him.  
        “Now Candy Pop smells like the air before it rains too. It’s much nicer than the smell of burnt hair and blood. I like the smell of blood, but not the burnt hair part.”  
        “That’s quite a talent you have there, cutie, to pick up the scent of lies and truths takes a keen nose. So what else do I smell like?”  
        “Like mom and dad did after they yelled at each other, then wrestled on the couch and made those strange moans, blood and fresh meat before it’s cooked and perfume.” He looked at LJ and raised an eyebrow.  
        “So you were having fun with a guest of your own instead of working huh Candy Pop.”  
        “LJ, does he like to wrestle with women and make those noises too? I may be in 5th grade but since I’m still 7 no one will tell me what that wrestling is all about, or what a whore is or a dickhead. I really want to know LJ, when will I be old enough to know?” I gave him by best puppy dog eyes. I heard Candy Pop start laughing and saw that LJ’s face turned a little pink. I put my hand on his forehead like I saw the adults do to check someone’s temperature. “Oh no, LJ are you getting a fever?! Your face is getting red! Maybe you should lay down. I can make you some soup.”  
        LJ started laughing too and ruffled my hair again. I looked over at Candy Pop when I heard a thud and saw he had fallen down while still laughing. I frowned and looked up at LJ.  
        "What? I don’t get what’s so funny.”  
        “Kiddo, I can’t get sick. I’m fine.” He hugged me as he kept chuckling. “Thank you for worrying, I’m laughing because you’re the first one to ever worry about the health of a killer clown.”  
        “Well of course I’d worry.” I hugged LJ around the neck. “You’re my best and only friend LJ. If you could get sick you could die from getting sick and then I wouldn’t be able to see you anymore and I’d be alone again and you wouldn’t be there to kill me.”  
        I felt tears start falling as I thought of never being able to see LJ again. I buried my face in the feathers on his shoulder.  
        “I…I don’t want you to leave me too LJ.” I felt LJ rub my back as I cried and I heard Candy Pop stop laughing.  
        “It’s ok kiddo. Remember, I promised that when I get bored with you and want to leave I’d kill you. You won’t be alone as long as you live Jackie.” I turned my head slightly and give him a small smile. I heard Candy Pop clear his throat and peeked over at him.  
        “Well cutie, I should get going. It was nice meeting you, sweetheart. Maybe someday Laughing Jack here will let us play. Not like that LJ, you don’t have to glare at me.”  
        “You better not mean like that. I may let you keep her company when I’m busy, but if you try anything I will remove the head that does your thinking for you.” I tilted my head in confusion.  
        “LJ, what does that mean? I don’t see a second head on Candy Pop? Does he have a second head?” Candy Pop laughed again and shook his head.  
        “You might want to tell her Jack. If she’s going to be around any of the other guys she’s going to find out sooner than later.”  
        “You may be right. I’m sure that if she had access to more books, the internet and a TV she would have already know about this stuff with as smart as she is.” I felt LJ sigh and I looked up at his pretty silver eyes.  
        “Does that mean you’ll tell me what those words mean and can I see Candy Pop’s second head? Where does he put it when it’s not on his shoulders? Does his second head have to eat too?” Candy Pop laughed harder and patted LJ on the shoulder as he started walking towards the big tent.  
        “Yeah, you are definitely going to need to explain things to her. I’m going to get to work now before I die of laughter. See you around sweet Jackie.” I waved as Candy Pop walked away. Then looked back to LJ.  
        “How about we talk about your questions after we see the circus kiddo? I need a while to figure out how to answer your questions.”  
        “Ok. Thanks LJ, you’re the best friend ever.” I kissed his cheek as he carried me back to the circus tent.  
        LJ carried me into the tent and I looked around as he walked towards a set of stairs. There were a lot of empty seats, three big dirt covered circles in the middle of the tent, and a lot of zombie people in different outfits running around. LJ took me to a section of the tent that sat higher than the other seats and had blood red curtains separating it from the rest of the seats. There was a funny looking chair that looked like it was made of bones sitting in the center of the section. The chair looked pretty with the gold braiding and the skull on the top of it.  
        “That has to be the coolest chair I have ever seen! Is it the one that you told me Isaac made LJ?”  
        “Sure is Kiddo.” LJ sat down in the chair and set me on his lap. “The show is about to start Jackie.”  
        As LJ said that a zombie worker wheeled in a cart full of food. There were hotdogs, candy, cotton candy, soda, and even ice-cream on the cart. LJ handed me a hotdog as we watched the show. The zombie clowns were funny, especially when they would lose a hand or foot when they ran into each other. The lion taming act was great too. The lion bit off the hand of the tamer then spit it out. There was a knife throwing act and the zombie girl lost her eye to the thrower’s knife. I laughed as she took a bow with the knife still sticking out of her eye.  
        Candy Cane and Candy Pop’s dancing was really pretty and when they combined into one being it was really cool looking. I clapped really loud when they finished and Candy Pop smiled and waved at me when they finished. LJ laughed every now and then, but he was really quite during the show. I would look up at him every now and then and while he was smiling, he also looked like he was thinking really hard.  
        After a while I snuggled back into LJ’s chest and leaned against his feathered shoulder. As exciting as the show was, I was struggling to keep my eyes open. It had been a long day. I wrapped my arms around LJ’s arm that was holding me on his lap and my eyes drifted closed. I smiled and sighed as his arm tightened briefly and I slipped into sleep.  
   
Laughing Jack’s POV  
        While Jackie was watching the show I was busy trying to think of how to explain the difference between boys and girls as well as sex to a 7-year-old girl. Yes, she was really smart of a little kid, but that was something I never thought I would have to explain. I had to laugh again when I thought of her asking if Candy Pop’s other head had to eat too. It was times like that, that reminded me that as smart as she is and as insightful as she is, she is still just a little girl.  
        I thought about having her watch a video about the subject, but I promised I would tell her about it. Usually, I wouldn’t have a problem with lying to a kid, but Jackie is different. I can’t seem to bring myself to break her trust. I laughed again when I thought about her making me promise to kill when I was bored with her. I felt her snuggle back into my chest and hug the arm I had around her. I hugged her back and smiled down at her. She had a little smile on her face as she nuzzled her face into the feathers on my shoulder. Her eyes were already closed and her breathing was even in sleep. Her long reddish-brown hair fell over her face as she snuggled closer. I reached up and brushed it out of her face. It was a lovely color, like blood that was starting to dry, as soft as satin.  
        “So the guest of honor fell asleep, huh LJ?” I grinned as Candy Pop and Candy Cane hopped onto the balcony from the floor below. “You found yourself a cutie. Any other cute girls where she is from?”  
        “Does she have any brothers? I could use a new toy.” Candy Cane smiled as she looked at Jackie. I laughed and scooped Jackie into my arms as I stood up.  
        “Well, you two can come check it out for yourselves. I have to take Jackie home and I have a question for the two of you.” I jumped down from the balcony and headed back to my tent to get LJJ for Jackie. I could hear the jesters following me.  
        “Sure thing, LJ. I hope she has a brother for me and a sister for Candy Pop. Cute kid like her should have cute siblings.” I shook my head.  
        “Jackie doesn’t have any siblings that we know of, but you are welcome to take your pick of the other brats there.”  
        “What, are her parents foster parents or something?” Candy Cane asked.  
        “Nope, her parents dumped her at a group home a few years back. It was probably the best thing they could have done for the girl.” As I tucked LJJ in Jackie’s arms I told Candy Cane and Candy Pop what Jackie told me, though I didn’t tell them who I thought was Jackie’s really dad.  
        “I’ll tell you the rest once I get Jackie tucked in for the night.” I popped the four of us into Jackie’s room and laid Jackie on the bed. “Feel free to look around if you like. Candy Pop, there is one girl, she is a little older than your usual, but variety is the spice of life my friend.”  
        I snapped my fingers and Jackie’s wolf picture appeared in my hand. “This girl. Her name is Amy and she’s a royal brat. I don’t think anyone would care if she came up missing.”  
        Candy Pop studied the picture for a bit and grinned. “Nice picture, did little Jackie draw it?”  
        “That’s what she was doing when I found her.” I laughed again as I told them about meeting Jackie and popped the picture back into the draw where she had put it. I ushered them out of the room and down the hall. “She is much more entertaining than my previous friends.”  
        “Brave little kid isn’t she. Are you sure she’s human? It’s really rare for a human to be able to see us when we are invisible, not to mention that she can smell when someone is lying.”  
        “Really? How did you know that Candy Pop?” Candy Pop smirked and laughed as he told her about meeting Jackie outside the big tent.  
        “Well, I’ll find you after I get Jackie ready for bed.” I turned around and headed back into the room when Candy Cane stopped me with a hand on my arm.  
        “LJ, I know you see her as a kid, but she’s still a girl. I know, considering what Candy Pop and I do, that it’s ironic to hear this from me, but you should let a girl take care of changing another girl.” I tilted my head as I thought about it.  
        “Fine, just remember that she is mine. I’m the only one allowed to hurt her.”  
        “I don’t know, LJ, it seems like you’re protecting her more than hurting her right now.” Candy Pop laughed.  
        “When she starts to bore me I will start playing my games. Right now, she’s entertaining as she is.” I nodded at Candy Cane. “I’ll wait here, let me know when she’s changed so I can get her tucked into bed.”  
        “Sure thing LJ.” Candy Cane giggled as she headed back into Jackie’s room. A couple minutes later she called me into the room. “She called out for you in her sleep.”  
        “Really?” Candy Cane smiled as I took a sleeping Jackie out of her arms. Jackie was cuddling LJJ and smiled slightly as she buried her face in my chest.  
        “Yep, kid looked like she was going to cry and called out for you. She settled down when I gave her the doll.”  
        “Well, I’ll get the kiddo tucked in. Candy Pop is already checking the place out for new toys, feel free to check out the boys’ dorms. They are on the opposite side of the hall.”  
        “See you in a bit then.” She waved slightly as she walked out of the room.  
        I smiled down at Jackie as I walked over to the bed. She frowned when I laid her on the bed and tucked her in. I tucked LJJ in with her and she hugged the doll to her and smiled again. “Black…licorice…and blood…yummy…LJ…”  
        “You are such a cute kid, Jackie.” I ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead as I laughed. “Sleep well kiddo. We’ll have that talk tomorrow.”  
        I found Candy Pop and Candy Cane in the hallway outside the dorms talking about the toys they had picked out. Turns out Candy Pop decided to pick Amy, while Candy Cane picked some boy named Mitch. I popped the three of us back to the carnival.  
        “Let me guess, you want to know how to answer cute little Jackie’s questions.” Candy Pop said once we got to my tent.  
        “Well, if you could think with the head on your shoulders and not the other one, Jackie wouldn’t have asked about your second head and if it had to eat too.” Candy Cane laughed as I told them everything I knew about Jackie, including my suspicion about who her dad was and that Eyeless Jack was running a paternity test to find out for sure. “I don’t want to tell Jackie until it’s sure. If it is true, then Jackie has a chance of becoming my proxy and not just another victim. Sure, she would have to snap before she starts boring me, but with the life she has I don’t see it taking much longer. But that’s beside the point. How the hell do I explain the difference between boys and girls as well as sex to a 7-year-old girl?! She’s smart and insightful, but she’s still a little girl!”  
        “Do you want me to tell her for you LJ?” I shook my head at Candy Cane.  
        “Thanks for the offer, but I promised her I would tell her. I can’t break her trust like that.”  
        “Well you could always show her the difference and then tell her about sex.”  
        “I’m not letting you parade around naked in front of her Candy Pop.”  
        “That’s not what I meant. You marked her, she’s yours to play with. I was thinking, you could always take her on one of your kills and show her with a living subject what the differences are. It would be a good anatomy lesson for her. She’ll learn where the organs are located as well as what they do while you answer her questions.”  
        “That might work. She did want to see what games I play with my friends. She wants to know what she is looking forward to once I get bored with her.”  
        “Really, I don’t think you’re going to get to kill this one, LJ. Sounds like she’s close to snapping already at 7.” Candy Cane laughed. “You know I have always wanted a little sister. If she does snap this could be a lot of fun.”  
        “Well, if I’m going to play show and tell tomorrow, I better go find a toy or two to show off. Maybe I’ll get that babysitter and her boyfriend who were supposed to be watching my last victim. They’re a bit older than I usually play with, but they would make good examples for Jackie to learn from.”  
        “We’ll clean up the toy tent for you. Wouldn’t want to risk being interrupted during your lesson.” Candy Pop and Candy Cane stood up and left the tent with a wave.  
        “Thanks guys. I’ll be back in a few hours at the most.” I popped over to that 18-year-old’s house to find him and his 16-year-old girlfriend at it again. I rolled my eyes at the horny couple and waited for them to fall asleep. It was about 3 in the morning by the time I got the two of them back to the carnival and locked in the cage, still naked as they hadn’t bothered to put anything on before falling asleep. No sense in nailing them to the wall until Jackie was here. It would spoil the fun. I was nice enough to put them in the same cage and leave them the blanket too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Creepypastas in this story. The only characters that are mine are Jackie, Julian, and the various human victims that meet their untimely demise. There will be violence, foul language, sexual content, and of course, humor. Enjoy!

Laughing Jack's POV  
        After a quick nap, I popped back into Jackie’s room just as she came out she came out of the bathroom in her chore clothes. As soon as she saw me her eyes light up and threw herself in my arms.  
        “Hi LJ! Are you going to answer my questions now?” I laughed and hugged her.  
        “Not just yet kiddo. After school I’ll take you back to the carnival and answer all the questions you have, ok. I also have a surprise for you.”  
        “A surprise? For me? What is it?! What is it?!” I laughed again, scooped her into my arms and tickled her stomach.  
        “If I tell you then it won’t be a surprise. Now let’s get those chores done so we can play for a while before we head to school.”  
        “Are you coming with me to school today LJ?”  
        “Yep, I thought I’d see what you do all day.”  
        “Ok.” Jackie smiled and kissed my cheek before hopping out of my arms. I laughed again as she started cleaning and snapped my fingers. The cleaning supplies started cleaning on their own again.  
        “You don’t have to clean with me here kiddo. All you have to do is supervise the cleaning.” She grinned up at me and climbed up until she was sitting on the counter next to me.  
        “Thank you LJ.”  
        “No problem Jackie.” I ruffled her hair. “So what do you usually do at school?”  
        “Well, I have English, History, Science, Art, Social Studies, Math and Music today. It’s a “B” day. On “A” days I have English, History, Science, Gym, Social Studies, Math and Library. There’s also lunch and recess.”  
        “What’s your favorite class?”  
        “I like Art and Music best. My teachers say that I’m very good at drawing and that I have a good voice, but they don’t like me very much.”  
        “How do you know kiddo?”  
        “I asked them and they lied. LJ, why do people lie so much?”  
        “Well, because they don’t want to tell people the truth. Some people lie to keep from hurting other people’s feelings, or to make other people like them. Some people lie to hurt other people. Some people lie because they don’t want the admit to the truth to themselves and telling other people lies helps them deny the truth to themselves. Some people, like my friends and I, have to lie at times to keep other people from knowing who and what we are. Not everyone as accepting of the truth as you are kiddo.”  
        “Ok, well, you can lie to other people if you need to LJ, but not to me ok.”  
        “I promise kiddo.”  
        “What are your friends like? Are they like Candy Cane and Candy Pop?”  
        “Let’s see. Slenderman is very tall, skinny, has pale white skin, has no face, and wears a suit. He has tendrils that sprout from his back whenever he wants them to, though he usually only has them out when he is angry or hunting.”  
        “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Jackie jumped off the counter and ran out of the bathroom. A minute later she ran back in with a sketch book in her hands. “Is this Slenderman?”  
I took the sketchbook and was surprised to see a very realistic drawing of Slenderman eating a kid.  
        “Yeah, that’s Slenderman. When did you draw this Jackie?”  
        “About a year ago. I was staring out my window into the woods one night and I saw him. He was with this kid and at first he didn’t have a face at all, then he grabbed the kid and his face ripped open where his mouth would be and the black things on his back tore the kid in half and he ate the kid. Before his face became blank again I saw his true face. His eyes were a pretty green color before they disappeared again. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen until we went to the carnival yesterday.”  
        “Is this the demon you said you saw?”  
        “Nope, he’s a little like you, his aura is a little darker than yours but not black like the demon. Do you want to see the ghosts I saw and the demon? I drew them too.”  
        “Sure kiddo.” She took the sketch book back and flipped through a few more drawings of Slenderman before she found the one she was looking for and handed it back to me.  
        “The next few are of the ghosts I saw. They were following around kids at school. They disappeared into computers or cellphones or games.”  
        I flipped through a few pages with drawings of BEN, Dark Link, Glitchy Red, Strangled Red and Lost Silver on them. As I look at them I told her who they were and what they did. As we cleaned we looked at her pictures. The demon she saw was Zalgo. Apparently she had seen him at the hospital one day when she had a checkup with her pediatrician. He had been invisible and following an old man who was being taken to the psych ward.  
        “Well, it looks like you have seen a few of my friends already kiddo. I’m surprised they didn’t notice you.”  
        “Well, no one really notices me until they see my eyes. Then they can’t stop noticing me. It’s really annoying.” She scowled and crossed her arms. “I was always nice and polite to them but they were mean. Most people call me a freak.”  
        “You aren’t a freak, Jackie. You’re special that’s all. Humans fear things that they don’t understand kiddo, and what they fear they hate. What they hate they try to break or destroy.”  
        “Thanks LJ. At least you don’t hate and fear me.” She smiled and hugged me again. By this time, we had all the chores done and were sitting on her bed as she showed me the rest of her pictures as I told her about my other friends that she didn’t have pictures of. When I told her about Sally, she bounced on the bed a bit.  
        “Do you think Sally would play with me too? If she’s like you and your friends, then she wouldn’t be scared of me and hate me right?” I chuckled and scooped her up into my arms again.  
        “Well, how about we find out tomorrow? Today’s Friday so you don’t have school tomorrow. Maybe if we plan this right you and Sally can have a sleep over here.”  
        “We would have to be quite so the others don’t come in. Can you sleep over too LJ?”  
        “Sure kiddo, who else is going to keep those nosy brats and adults out of here? And if someone does come in all they will see is you sleeping in your bed.”  
        “That’s so cool! I wish I could teleport like you and make people see what I want them to and do magic.” Jackie glanced over at the clock and suddenly jumped up. “I have to get ready for school. The bus is going to be here soon.”  
        I chuckled as she ran to the dresser and snapped my fingers. In less than a second her chore clothes were transformed into a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved, white shirt with black and red hearts. She skidded to a stop and looked down in surprise, then leapt across the room and tackle hugged me. I laughed, stood up and handed Jackie her backpack.  
        “Come on kiddo, time to go grab some breakfast and your lunch.”  
        “No time for breakfast. I just hope that the other kids left a lunch for me. Sometimes when I’m running late, the lunches are all gone before I can get there.”  
        “What do you do when that happens?”  
        “Wait until dinner. There isn’t anything else I can do. The adults don’t allow us to go in the kitchen unless it’s to clean and they lock the pantry and the fridge so we can’t get into them. No one at school is nice enough to share their lunch either.”  
        “Well, don’t worry kiddo. I’ll make sure you have lunch.” I really didn’t like what I was hearing. Jackie didn’t get enough to eat as it was. She was too skinny for a 7-year-old.  
        “Thanks LJ.” She hugged me again before we headed for the door. “You’re the best.”  
        I ruffled her hair and turned invisible as we left the room. Sure enough, when we got to the dining room there was nothing left for Jackie to eat. Jackie just shrugged as we went to the bus stop. The other kids avoided her and gave her dirty looks. I was itching to gut the little brats.  
        When the bus came Jackie headed for the very back of the bus and sat down. There were a lot of kids on the bus, but the seats in front and beside Jackie were empty. I settled in next to her and handed her a candy bar to eat. After a few more stops a group of kids got on and smirked when they saw Jackie.  
        “Hey there freak. Did you get our homework done?” A kid with brown hair and green eyes asked as she stared down at Jackie.  
        “Tiffany, I told you before that no matter how many times you tell me to do your homework I am not doing it. If you want your homework done, do it yourself.”  
        “Why not, it’s the only thing you would be good for. Maybe we would even let you sit at the end of the table at lunch if you did.”  
        “Why would I want to sit with liars and cheaters like you?”  
        “Now, now, don’t be like that.” A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes slide into the seat in front of us and tilted her face up with a finger. “Don’t you want to have friends Jackie?”  
        “I have a friend and he doesn’t lie to me. Why would I want to be friends with people who want to use me? LJ is a billion times better a friend than you and your group will ever have.” My heart leapt at what Jackie said and I felt heat rush to my face as I smiled.  
        “Aw, how cute. The freak has an imaginary friend. We all know that no one wants you, not even your parents.”  
        “LJ is not imaginary and while no one else my want me, he does. I don’t need or want anyone else. So why don’t you just sit down and shut up Tiffany. Your voice is annoying, like a cat whose tail was stepped on.” I laughed silently as Jackie insulted the girl, though I made a note of the group of kids. I knew their type. Spoiled, popular, and nasty to others. Well, I also know a few people who love killing bullies. Maybe Jeff and BEN would feel like playing with these kids.  
        “Brad, how long do you plan on touching me? I would like you to get your finger off my chin before I bite it.” The blonde frowned and snatched his hand back.  
        “You know, for someone whose so smart, you are really stupid. This was your last chance to play nice. You are going to regret not doing what we told you to.” A girl with black hair and blue eyes said as the kids moved away and sat down.  
        “What was that about kiddo?” Jackie didn’t look at me, but smiled and whispered.  
        “Ever since I started 5th grade last month, those three have been trying to get me to do their homework. They started out trying to trick me into being their friend, but I could smell the lies, though they don’t know that. Tiffany, Brad and Michelle are the popular kids and everyone else does what they say. Well, everyone but me. They were held back two years because they didn’t actually do any of their homework so they are 13. They’re just bullies. I’m sure that now they will start pushing and shoving me instead of just having the other kids do it.”  
        “Ah, so they wanted to make themselves look like the good guys who would protect you from the other kids.”  
        “Yep, but they are really stupid. Tiffany and Michelle were talking with one of the girls who bullies me in the bathroom. I guess they didn’t know I was in there.”  
        “I would be happy to introduce as few of my friends to them if you want kiddo.” Jackie smiled wider and her little fist clenched so tight that her knuckles turned white.  
        “No thank you LJ. At least, not yet. It’s not the right time yet.”  
        “What do you mean by that Jackie?” I smelled blood and laid my hand on hers. Her fist relaxed and uncurled. I turned her hands over and saw that her nails had cut into her palms. I leaned down and licked the blood from her hands and healed them. She giggled a little and then sighed.  
        “I’m not entirely sure what I mean. It’s just a feeling I have. A voice echoing in my head telling me soon but not yet. That it’s not time yet. I wish I could explain it better, LJ.” I sat back up and shook my head.  
        “That’s fine. You don’t have to explain better. I think I know what you mean. In a few days I may be able to tell you what it means. So until then, don’t worry about it.”  
        “Ok LJ. Thank you for healing me.”  
        “You’re welcome, kiddo.”  
        I spent the day following Jackie from one class to the next. I saw BEN, Lost Silver and Dark Link a few times, stalking their victims. Jackie giggled and I laughed when BEN and Dark Link started trading insults from across the room. No one else could hear them arguing or me laughing, so the few who could hear Jackie’s quiet giggles looked at her like she had lost her mind. The list of kids who were going to play with my friends and I kept growing as Jackie was shoved, tripped, and kicked in the hallways.  
        I was surprised that she hadn’t snapped yet if that was what she had to deal with every day. Each time she was bullied her fists would clench and her left eye would brighten with fury, but then her right eye would brighten and she would sigh and smile at me.  
        At lunch, Jackie and I sat in the far corner of the cafeteria, back where none of the other kids were sitting. I gave Jackie a cheeseburger, some fries and a soda for lunch. After she was done eating I gave her some gumdrops and we headed outside for recess. That was the best part of the day for Jackie. Since she didn’t have any friends and the teachers didn’t care about her, we slipped into the woods behind the playground. I handed Jackie a small throwing knife that I had disguised as hair clip. The hair clip was actual the sheath for the knife and the eye at the end was decorated with ribbons. This way she had something to protect herself with if I wasn’t there. We spent the whole recess practicing her throwing. She really was a natural when it came to knives.  
        After recess we went back to her classes. I spent the day being amused by Jackie, pissed off by the brats and bored by the teachers. By the time we got back to the group home I was more than ready to have some fun and teach Jackie. Lessons didn’t have to be boring!  
        Jackie and I raced up to her room and after rushing through her homework I picked her up and popped over to my carnival. I set her down outside the play tent. I could hear the two in there talking. I knelt down and smiled at Jackie.  
        “Now kiddo, we are going to have a lesson of our own. I’ll answer all the questions you have. We will start with an anatomy lesson. Do you know anatomy means?”  
        “I think I remember what the dictionary said. Isn’t that the human body?”  
        “That’s my smart little cookie. Yep, anatomy is the human body. So we will start with teaching you about the body.” I took her hand and lead her into the tent. As soon as the flap opened the couple in the cage stopped talking and stared at me. I grinned back and laughed as they flinched at the sight of my sharp teeth.  
        “Hey Stephany. Hi Greg. Long time no see.” I raised an eyebrow and looked down at Jackie.  
        “Hey kiddo, is this the same Stephany who called your mom a whore?”  
        “Yep, she was adopted last year. Greg is her boyfriend.”  
        “Well who would have guessed. They are here to help me answer your question Jackie.”  
        “I’ll answer any questions she wants to ask, just let me and Greg go.”  
        “Now you wouldn’t want to leave before the fun starts would you?” I laughed darkly. “Today was a rather long day and I could use a little fun.”  
        “LJ, are you going to play with them like you do your other friends?”  
        “Yep, that’s the plan kiddo. We’ll get your questions answered, I’ll have my fun and you’ll get to see how I play.” Jackie’s eyes lit up, she bounced a few times then jumped at me. I caught her up and twirled her around as she laughed and hugged me.  
        “Thank you, LJ!! I love my surprise!!” She kissed my cheek and then looked back at Stephany and Greg. “Why are they wrapped up in a blanket? It’s not cold.”  
        “That’s because they are embarrassed. When I brought them here they weren’t wearing clothes.” Jackie looked over at the two in the cage and tilted her head.  
        “Were they doing the wrestling and moaning thing like mom and dad used to do?”  
        “Yep, that’s called having sex, fucking or making love, depending on the emotions involved at the time.”  
        “Oh, so that what fuck means. What emotion is involved with fucking?”  
        “Usually anger and lust. When you become an adolescent your body starts making hormones that make you want to have kids. In order to have kids you need to have sex. Sex is just the act and the emotion with sex is just lust. With making love you feel love and lust.”  
        “Then you have sex to have a baby? Where do babies come from and how does sex give someone a baby?”  
        “First, you need to know the difference between males and females.” I smirked as I snapped my fingers and the couple disappeared from the cage and reappeared chained to the wooden wall on the left side of the tent. Their blanket was left in the cage and both of them started shouting.  
        “Well, with all the noise in here, Jackie won’t be able to hear.” I pulled a knife out of thin air and walked over to the couple, Jackie was sitting on my hip with her arms wrapped around my neck. I moved stretched my arm so I could hold Jackie and pry Greg’s mouth open at the same time. “Let’s just take care of the noise problem first.”  
        I quickly sliced his tongue out. Then repeated the same to the sobbing, cussing and struggling Stephany. Both moaned and sobbed with pain. Jackie giggled.  
        “LJ, can I feed the tongues to the lion? It would be funny and then we could say the cat’s got their tongues.” I laughed winked at her.  
        “We can feed the lion after our lesson, ok Jackie?”  
        “Ok. Hey LJ, what’s that thing?” Jackie pointed to Greg’s groin.  
        “That is a penis, it is also called a cock or a dick among other things.” I set Jackie down so she could see better. “You see how the end is almost mushroom shaped and wider than the rest. That is called the head. This is what I was referring to when I was talking about Candy Pop’s other head.”  
        “Does it have a brain too? How can that little thing, think for someone?”  
        “That’s an express used to refer to males who mostly think about sex. A penis has two functions. The first is that it’s how a male pees.” Jackie giggled at that.  
        “So is calling someone a dickhead the same as saying they are thinking about sex? And what does a penis have to do with sex?”  
        “Well calling someone a dickhead is sort of like that, but more like they only think with their penis. And that is the second function of a penis. You see the two sacks dangling under the penis?”  
        “A little, I can’t get a good look.” I sighed and moved Greg’s penis so Jackie could see, ignoring the man’s struggles and noises. “These are testacies, also called nuts or balls. Inside these are an organ that produces sperm. Sperm are microscopic and carry half of the genes needed to create a baby.”  
        “Jeans create babies? How does clothes make a baby LJ?”  
        “Not that kind of jeans kiddo. Genes are what hold the DNA that all living things are made of. It’s something you will learn in science classes when you get older. For the purpose of this lesson, it’s enough to know that a baby is made from the genes carried in the sperm of a male and the egg of a female.”  
        “Like a chicken egg?”  
        “Like a chicken egg, but for humans much smaller.”  
        “So a girl lays an egg and a boy pees sperm on it?” I laughed as I dropped Greg’s penis and wiped my hand on a rag.  
        “Not for humans, though some animals do it that way. For humans, the egg stays inside the girl and the baby grows in the womb.” I walked over to Stephany. “Here Jackie, let me show you.”  
        I tore open the girl’s lower abdomen and moved her intestines aside so Jackie could see the uterus. “See this? This is called a uterus. These tubes are the Fallopian tubes and they attach the ovaries to the uterus. The eggs are inside the ovaries and over the course of about 28 days an egg travels from the ovaries to the uterus. If the egg isn’t fertilized with sperm, then the egg as well as the blood that lines the uterus is flushed out of the girl’s system. This causes the girl to bleed from the same area as she pees for 4 to 7 days. That’s called a menstrual follow or period. Some girls just refer to it as ‘That time of the month.’”  
        “Oh, so is that what happens when the women at the home get really cranky?”  
        “It can cause girls to get cranky. Some girls have cramps in their stomachs too.”  
        “So how does sperm get from the boy to the girl?”  
        “When a male is ready to have sex his penis is engorged with blood and gets longer and harder, that’s called an erection or a hard on. Let me tell you, kiddo, having one of those for too long is painful. When a male has a hard on he can put his penis inside a girl’s vagina, this is close to where a girl pees, and once the male is stimulated enough his body pushes the sperm out through the penis into the girl’s womb. If the sperm finds and can get into the egg, the egg is fertilized and a baby starts to grow.”  
        “So a baby grows inside the uterus. How does it get out?”  
        “Once the baby is read to come out, the female goes into labor. This is pretty painful from what I’ve heard. The female’s body pushes the baby out through the vagina.”  
        “I’m never having kids. That sounds like it would hurt. Babies are as small as Greg’s penis.” I laughed and shook my head.  
        “That’s fine Jackie, you’re too young to have kids anyway. You may feel different when you’re older though.”  
        “So, LJ, if my mom fucked some guy and brought home a brat…then my dad wasn’t my dad was he?” I looked down at Jackie to see her staring at the floor, her hands clenched again. I ran my clawed hand through her hair, leaving a little blood in the strands.  
        “No kiddo, he wasn’t your dad.”  
        “So then a whore is someone who has sex with people for money.”  
        “That’s right.”  
        “So if my mom was a whore and she had sex with men for money, there isn’t really a way to know who my dad was.”  
        “Well that may not be true, kiddo. Something you said when you told me about your parents arguing gave me a good idea who your dad might be. I just want to be sure before I tell you any more about it ok?”  
        “Ok.” Jackie looked up at me and smiled. “Do you think my dad will like me if it is who you think it is?”  
        “It might take him a while to get used to the idea, but I’m sure if he got to know you he would like you. Even if he doesn’t, I like you, kiddo. So you still have me.”  
        Jackie nodded and hugged me. “So what else is in a human body LJ?”  
        I laughed and went back to teaching. Jackie was an enthusiastic student as I carefully exposed and pulled out the couple’s internal organs. I was sure that when she started taking biology classes, she wouldn’t have much to learn. I finished the live autopsy on Stephany, then Jackie helped me with the autopsy of Greg. We both laughed at the expression on Greg’s face when I turned part of his intestines into a balloon giraffe for Jackie. By the time we were done with our lesson we were both covered in blood.  
        “Well, we have to go get cleaned up before we take you home. Can’t have you sleep while covered in blood.”  
        “Ok, can I feed the lion before we clean up?” I laughed and ruffled her bloody hair.  
        “Sure thing kiddo. Take whatever you want, except the kidneys. I’m heading over to Slenderman’s place later so I’ll take those to Eyeless Jack.”  
        “Ok LJ.” After she gave me a hug and another kiss on my blood stained cheek, she hopped out of my arms and started picking up pieces of Greg and Stephany. I handed her a bucket when she started stuffing the pieces in her pockets and laughed again.  
        On the way to the lion’s cage, Candy Pop and Candy Cane joined us. They laughed when Jackie explained that she wanted the cat to get Greg and Stephany’s tongues as well as a few other parts.  
        “So sweet Jackie, did you have fun with your lesson?”  
        “Yep. I know why you were laughing so hard at my questions yesterday. I’m sorry to hear that you are in pain all the time.”  
        “What do you mean Jackie?”  
        “Well LJ said that you think with your penis yesterday and today he told me that means you think about sex almost all the time. That means you must have a hard on all the time and LJ says that if your penis is like that for too long it really hurts.” Candy Cane and I burst out laughing at the expression on Candy Pop’s face. After a minute he started chuckling, picked Jackie up and set her on his shoulders.  
        “You really are blunt, aren’t you sweetheart. I like that about you. Don’t worry though, I have enough playmates to keep for being in pain too much.”  
        “So you have sex a lot? Did you ever get a baby?”  
        “Well sweetheart. I prefer my playmates to be too young to have kids and they never live long enough to reach the age where they can have kids.”  
        “Oh, ok. Well there are lots of girls at the home. They’re not very nice so you can have some of them if you want.” Again Candy Cane and I laughed at the shocked look on his face. “Hey Candy Pop?”  
        “Yeah cutie?”  
        “Were you planning on doing that to me when you first saw me here?”  
        “Well, yeah. I didn’t know you were claimed at the time and you are a cute little girl.”  
        “Thanks for not lying. I’m really glad that LJ claimed me though. I don’t think I would like to play that kind of game. LJ’s game is fun though. At least it is when we play it with other people. Sorry Candy Pop.” Jackie leaned down and kissed Candy Pop’s cheek. “We can play other games though. I like the knife throwing game over there. I won on my third try. LJ is really good at that game. He didn’t even have to look at the targets and he won me LJJ. He looks just like LJ, well almost. He doesn’t have the same pretty silver eyes as LJ.”  
        I felt my heart squeeze again as she called my eyes pretty. Though I didn’t really like it that she kissed Candy Pop’s cheek, I had to laugh at his expression again. She was constantly surprising him.  
        When we got to the lion’s cage I lifted Jackie down off Candy Pop’s shoulders and told her to throw the food in. Jackie nodded and ran over to the cage, staying just far enough back that the lion couldn’t reach her through the bars and started throwing him pieces of Stephany and Greg.  
        “Hey LJ.” I looked over at Candy Pop and raised an eyebrow. “I actually hope the kid does snap. It would be a shame to kill such a combination of sweet innocence and sadistic fun.”  
        “I think she will snap. You two come will me when I drop Jackie off. I’m going to Slenderman’s mansion after she falls asleep to talk with him about Jackie. I have a feeling it won’t be too long before we all get to go on a big killing spree, with little Jackie leading the way.”  
        “Sure, I need to wait for Amy to fall asleep anyway. Since she isn’t alone during the day, I had to resort to dream walking to get her to trust me.”  
        “Same with Mitch, but it will be worth it when we see the looks of pained disbelief on their faces. LJ, I’ll take Jackie and get her cleaned up before we head back. Why don’t you two do the same. Jackie got blood all over you brother dear.”  
        “Thanks Candy Cane. Let me tell Jackie first and then I’ll go get ready. Do you have an outfit that will fit her?”  
        “Candy Pop has some that should fit. If not, then I’ll put her in a large shirt and come get some clothes from you.”  
        “I have some that will fit. That girl a few kills back was about her size.” I smiled as Jackie ran back over to me with her empty bucket.  
        “Jackie, Candy Cane is going to get you cleaned up while Candy Pop and I clean up. We will meet you at the big tent soon ok?” I smiled as she jumped into my arms again and hugged me.  
        “Ok LJ. See you soon.” She kissed my cheek again, then hopped out on my arms and took Candy Cane’s hand. I laughed as the two girls walked off talking about clothes.  
        “Come on Candy Pop. Don’t want the girls to beat us to the tent.” We laughed as we headed to our tents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Creepypastas in this story. The only characters that are mine are Jackie, Julian, and the various human victims that meet their untimely demise. There will be violence, foul language, sexual content, and of course, humor. Enjoy!

Jackie’s POV  
        As I walked with Candy Cane and talked about clothes, I couldn’t help thinking about what LJ said about making love and how it was different than just sex or fucking. I know I loved my mom. It really hurt when she left me. I didn’t really like my dad…or the man I thought was my dad. But I didn’t think it was the same love LJ was talking about.  
        “Hey Candy Cane?” I looked up at the pretty smiling woman.  
        “Yeah Jackie.” She smiled down at me and I smiled back.  
        “Have you ever loved someone? I mean, not the kind of love that you have for a parent or a brother. LJ said that making love is different than sex or fucking and it’s about love and lust. But I don’t think the love he meant was the same love I had for my mom.”  
        “Well, I was in love once. Loving someone is different than being in love. You can love someone as a friend or family member, but being in love is a different kind of love.”  
        “What does it feel like to be in love?”  
        “Well, it’s hard to describe. You are happy to be near the person and want to be near them all the time. Even when they make you angry you want them to be happy. When you are in love with someone it makes you happy to see them happy and when they are sad you feel sad too. You want to hug them and kiss them all the time and want them to hold and kiss you too. You would do anything to protect them. You worry about them when they are sick and it hurts when they leave you. The thing about being in love is that when the person you love doesn’t love you back or betrays you, the feeling of love can turn to hate.”  
        “That’s not very different than the love you feel for your family though.”  
        “There is one other thing about being in love that makes it very different. When you are in love with someone you have all those feelings, but you also have the urge to have sex with them. You want to start a family with them and be with them for the rest of your life. It’s a great feeling when your love is returned the same way, but the pain of unreturned or betrayed love is so intense it feels as though your heart will be torn from your chest.”  
        “Oh, well that doesn’t sound very good. I don’t think I want to feel that way about anyone then.”  
        “When the love is returned and true it’s the happiest you can get though.”  
        “But everyone leaves me eventually. At least when LJ gets tired of me and leaves he’s not going to leave me heartbroken like I was when mom left. When LJ decides to leave me he will kill me and I won’t be in pain anymore. I’m really glad that LJ found me. I don’t like being alone, but that’s all I can ever be if he leaves and doesn’t kill me.”  
        “Well, maybe he won’t get bored and leave.” I smiled up at Candy Cane and hugged her.  
        “He will eventually. It’s a nice dream though. Besides, who would ever love someone like me. The other kids are right you know. If my own parents couldn’t love me then no one can. At least I have a friend for now. I’m happy with LJ, cause he doesn’t fear or hate me. Even when he kills me he will be my best friend.” I looked around as we came to a light purple tent. As we went in, I saw a lot of pretty costumes and jewelry. There was a big bed with lacy curtains around it and a dressing table with a mirror on it with makeup and perfume.  
        “The bathroom is through here Jackie.” Candy Cane pulled another flap open and ushered me into the bathroom. The tub was built into the floor and already full of hot water. “Just toss your clothes over there sweetie.”  
        I pulled off my clothes and hopped into the tub as Candy Cane finished undressing and grabbed the soap, washcloth, shampoo and conditioner. I ducked under the water to get my hair wet then reached for the shampoo.  
        “Would you like me to wash your hair for you?” I looked over at Candy Cane. No one had washed my hair since my mom left me.  
        “Ok. It’s sometimes hard to get the shampoo and conditioner out of it. It’s heavy when it’s wet.” I turned my back to Candy Cane and tilted my head back like I used to when my mom washed my hair.  
It felt nice having Candy Cane wash my hair. Once the shampoo was in I started washing turned to talk with Candy Cane as I washed up.  
        “What games do you play with your toys?”  
        “The same kind Candy Pop does, but with boys.”  
        “Why? Sex doesn’t seem like it would be that fun for a girl.”  
        “You’re too young to really understand, but it can be a lot of fun when the girl is aroused. If the girl isn’t aroused or she doesn’t want to have sex with the boy, but the boy forces the girl to do it, that’s called rape. Sometime even if you don’t want to have sex, the boy can get you aroused. It may feel good while it happens even if you don’t want it to. That’s the worst kind of rape, because the girl feels like since her body reacted she must have cause the rape to happen. Boys can be raped too. Just as easily if not easier than a girl can be because it is easier to get a boy’s body to respond than it is to get a girl’s.”  
        “So that’s what you and Candy Pop do then?”  
        “Yep, that’s what we do.”  
        “Huh, well as long as Candy Pop doesn’t play that game with me I don’t mind. It’s not like the other kids have ever been nice to me.” Candy Cane laughed and shook her head.  
        “You are a very unique kid, Jackie. Don’t ever change.” I giggled and ducked under the water to rinse the shampoo out. Then let Candy Cane put the conditioner in. “What do you think about LJ, Jackie?”  
        I smiled as I thought of my tall friend. “He’s really cool. I love his eyes and his hair and his nose and his teeth. His claws are nice too. I like it when he runs his claws through my hair. He’s really funny and fun. I like that he gives me candy and he saved me when I was locked in a closet at school and when I fell out of the rollercoaster. He makes sure that I’m not hungry. But best of all, he tells me the truth. Except when we first met, LJ hasn’t lied to me. If he doesn’t think I should know something, he tells me that he isn’t going to tell me. LJ is the best.”  
        “You really like him don’t you, sweetheart?”  
        “Yes, I do like him a lot. The best part is he will be my best friend until the day he kills me. I’m not alone anymore. LJ understands being alone and how painful it can be. I’m glad he has so many friends now and that he isn’t alone anymore. When I’m gone, you and his other friends will be here.”  
        “Well you know, Candy Pop and I both like you too. You have three friends, sweetheart and who knows, LJ may never get bored with you.” I giggled and ducked under the water again to rinse out the conditioner.  
        “Maybe. I’ll just take it one day at a time. There is no use trying to guess the future. After all, everyone dies some time.”  
        “Well, everyone but the Creepypastas.”  
        “Creepypastas?”  
        “That’s what LJ and the rest of us are. Some of us have been around for centuries, some used to be humans who snapped and started going on killing sprees, losing their humanity but gaining immortality in the process. Some are vengeful ghosts or computer programs who have become more than they were created to be. Some were even created by the collective fears of humans. Those were brought into existence by the sere power of human thought and belief. I feel bad for those ones though. If the humans ever truly stop believing in them, they will disappear.”  
        “Wow, I knew that LJ was an angelic gift and had been around for a long time, but I didn’t know the rest of his friends were that special too.”  
        “Even if we are killed, we can’t die. We just come back again and again.”  
        “That’s really cool.” I shook my head as I tried to wrap my head around what I had just heard. “Well at least I know that I won’t lose LJ like that. I was worried that he might get killed before he kills me and that I would be left alone again.”  
        “Well, you don’t have to worry about that happening. LJ will be around forever. Now let’s get dried off and dressed. We can’t leave the boys waiting too long.”  
        I nodded and stood up. I grabbed one towel for my hair and another one to dry off with. I twisted my long hair up and wrapped it in the first towel then started drying off with the other one. When I turned to ask Candy Cane what I would wear I noticed her staring at me.  
        “What’s the matter Candy Cane?”  
        “Where did the marks on your back come from?” I frowned for a second, not knowing what she was talking about. Then I realized what she was talking about. The scars on my back on my shoulder blades and the one on my lower back. They were large, spiral shaped marks.  
        “Oh, those. I’m not sure. I’ve had them ever since I can remember. Mom said it was an accident when I was a baby. I hardly ever remember that they’re there.”  
        “What else did she say about it?”  
        “Just that dad was watching me and there was an accident.” I shrugged. “They don’t hurt or bother me, so I tend to forget that they are there. Hey Candy Cane, do you have some clothes I can wear?”  
        “Sure sweetie, I just have to go grab them. You finish drying off and I’ll be right back.”  
        “Ok.” I waved and smiled as Candy Cane left the bathroom. Once I was dried off I wrapped the towel around me and left the bathroom. I was sitting on the bed when Candy Cane came back with a pair of purple jeans and a purple, some white undies, purple socks, white shoes and a white tee-shirt.  
        “Here you go Jackie. Let’s get you dressed.” I smiled as I put on the clothes and brushed my hair.  
        “Ok, I’m ready. Let’s go see LJ and Candy Pop!” I giggled as I grabbed Candy Cane’s hand and dragged her out of the tent. “I can’t wait until tomorrow!”  
        “Really, what’s happening tomorrow?”  
        “It’s Saturday, so I don’t have school. LJ said he was going to bring Sally over and that we might be able to have a sleep over! I hope she likes me. I’ve never had a sleep over before.”  
        “I’m sure she will like you, Jackie.” Candy Cane swung me up into her arms and hugged me. “You are a lot of fun to have around.”  
        I grinned, hugged her back and kissed her cheek. “You’re really nice Candy Cane. I’m glad LJ brought me to meet you and Candy Pop.”  
        “I’m glad to have met you too, Jackie.” I giggled as she ruffled my hair and started to skip with me in her arms towards the big tent.  
        When we met up with LJ and Candy Pop I jumped from Candy Cane’s arms to LJ’s and grinned up at him. “Hey LJ, when are you and Sally coming over tomorrow?”  
        “I’ll be there to help with the chores in the morning. I have to talk with Slenderman about when I can bring Sally over when I see him tonight.”  
        “Ok, maybe Slenderman can bring her? Can I meet him too? What’s his tendrils feel like? Are they like snakes?” LJ laughed as I bounced in his arms. I giggled as he laughed. I really liked hearing LJ laugh.  
        “They feel like your arm or leg. Muscles covered in skin. I’ll ask him if he would like to bring Sally over.”  
        “Ok, thanks LJ.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and stifled a yawn in the feathers on his shoulder.  
        “Looks like someone is tired.” I peeked up at LJ’s grinning face and smiled again.  
        “A little, but I don’t want to go to sleep.” LJ laughed and stroked my hair.  
        “You should try to sleep anyway, Jackie. You don’t want to be tired when Sally comes over tomorrow.” I nodded and sighed.  
        “Ok LJ. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”  
        “We all will sweet Jackie.” I smiled over at Candy Pop.  
        “Ok. I can show you my pictures while when we get back.” I rubbed my left eye and leaned against LJ’s shoulder. They laughed and in a blink we were back in my room. I hopped out of LJ’s arms, quickly left to change into my pajamas, ran back into my room, unlocked my desk drawer and pulled out my sketch book. “Now how to do this?”  
I studied the room for a bit then grinned. “LJ, you sit in the middle. Candy Cane, you sit by the pillow and Candy Pop you sit on the other side of LJ.”  
        They laughed again as they did what I said. Then I climbed up onto LJ’s lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I flipped open the book and started showing them my drawings. When I came to the ones of the Creepypastas I told them where I saw them. I even had a new drawing that I did before I started my chores. It was of LJ, Candy Pop and Candy Cane. LJ was sitting on the chair Isaac made as Candy Pop and Candy Cane danced. There was a sharp toothed grin on all of their faces. LJ had his hand outstretched as if inviting the person looking at the picture to come play.  
        As they talked about the drawings I felt my eyes drift close and snuggled closer to LJ. I smiled at the smell of black licorice and blood as I faded into sleep.  
Laughing Jack’s POV  
        I felt Jackie’s breathing even out in sleep and stood up cradling the small girl in my arms. Candy Pop pulled the covers back and Candy Cane tucked LJJ in Jackie’s arms. I laid her down and tucked her in, then with a pop, I had Candy Cane and Candy Pop in Slenderman’s office.  
        “Hey Slenderman. You busy?” Slenderman looked at the three of us and gestured to the chairs.  
        “Not at the moment. Have a seat.” We all sat down and sighed. “What brings you three here tonight?”  
        “It’s about Jackie.”  
        “If it is about the test, we should have the results early Sunday morning.”  
        “It’s not only about that. Turns out Jackie’s seen quite a few of us already, including you.”  
        “What do you mean?” Candy Pop, Candy Cane and I told him about the picture she had drawn and what she told us. “Interesting. I was unaware that I had been spotted. The others told me nothing of being noticed.”  
        “Jackie is really good at pretending to not see what she is seeing. I followed her around school today.” I scowled as I remembered how she had been treated. “If she is going to become a Creepypasta, it won’t be long.”  
        “How do you know?”  
        “When we were on the bus, three spoiled brats tried to intimidate her into doing their homework. Seems like they had been trying for months and having the other kids push her around. After they left, Jackie had her fists clenched so tight she cut her palms open. I offered to have a few of us take care of them but she said that it wasn’t time yet. She said that a voice was telling her soon but not yet. Then when I was giving her a lesson in anatomy she had fun helping autopsy one of the idiots I brought in.”  
        “Anatomy lesson?” I laughed as I explained about what lead up to her lesson. Slenderman shook his head and sighed. “You could have just explained it to her.”  
        “This worked much better. Besides, she wanted to see what game we would play if I got bored with her. She really is an interesting kid and really smart too. She figured out that the man she thought was her dad wasn’t her dad by herself.”  
        “I really want to pay a visit to that man.” I stared at Candy Cane, shocked at the venom in her voice and the grim look on her face. She looked at me and clenched her fist. “After Jackie and I got cleaned up, I noticed two burn scars on her back. She told me she’s had them ever since she could remember and all she knows about them is that her mom told her that her dad was watching her and there was an accident.”  
        “What kind of accident?” I frowned. “Jackie didn’t say anything about this?”  
        “Apparently she forgets they are there since they don’t hurt. Buy the shape of the scars, I’d say she was laid down on a stove with electric burners while it was turned on. There’s one on her shoulder blades and one on her lower back, two swirl shaped scars, the one on her lower back is a bit smaller than the other one.”  
        “How bad are the scars?”  
        “Pretty bad, I’d say they were third degree burns at the time. No way could that amount of damage be an accident.”  
        “I didn’t see any mention of this in her medical files at the home.” I growled as I thought of little Jackie being burned like that by her supposed father. “Makes me wonder if that mother of hers even took her to a doctor to get it treated.”  
        “Somehow I doubt it. As bad as things are for Jackie right now, this is probably better than what she would have gone through if they hadn’t left her.” Candy Pop cursed under his breath.  
        “I see that you three have gotten attached to the girl. For your sakes I hope the girl does snap. If she doesn’t, then she will have to die. She knows too much.”  
        “I know, Slenderman. If the time comes when she has to die, I will kill her myself. I did promise her that I would be the only one to kill her.”  
        “Very well. If that is all, then I would like to retire for the night.”  
        “There is two more things.” I laughed as Slenderman gestured for me to continue. “Jackie would like to know if Sally can come over to play tomorrow and possibly spend the night. Don’t worry, I’ll be there to keep them safe from discovery.”  
        “I have no objection to that. You’ll have to talk with Sally to see if she would like to go.”  
        “No problem, I’ll head up there before I leave. If she wants to go will you bring her over to the home at around 10 am? Jackie wanted to meet you too.” I laughed as I remembered her asking about his tendrils. Slenderman chuckled and I knew he had read my thoughts.  
        “Such a curious child. I would like to meet the young one as well. If Sally wants to go I will bring her to Jackie’s room at 10 am. And the other thing?”  
        “Will you have Masky, Hoodie, and Toby find out where Jackie’s “parents” are? I would like to have a little “talk” with them.” I chuckled darkly as I thought of the ‘talk’ I would have with those people.  
        “You mean we would like to have a “talk” with them.” Candy Cane and Candy Pop chimed in. “After all, Jackie is our friend too.”  
        “When they get back from their assignment I will have them do so.” Slenderman nodded and stood up.  
        “Thanks Slenderman.” I stood up and shook his hand. “I’ll go see Sally now. See you two back at the carnival.”  
Candy Cane and Candy Pop nodded and popped out of the office as I went to see Sally. It didn’t take long to explain to Sally about Jackie. She was really excited about the play date and the sleep over. She said even Charlie was excited. I laughed and gave her some candy before popping into my tent to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be hectic with two little girls to play with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Creepypastas in this story. The only characters that are mine are Jackie, Julian, and the various human victims that meet their untimely demise. There will be violence, foul language, sexual content, and of course, humor. Enjoy!

Jackie’s POV  
        The music woke me up earlier than I usually wake up. I looked around trying to find the source of the sound. It was still dark outside and the clock told me it was 4:45 am. I still had 15 minutes until I had to get up to do chores, and LJ usually showed up about 5 to 10 minutes after I wake up, so I knew it wasn’t him. Besides, it wasn't “Pop goes the weasel” that was playing. I sat up and looked around the room again. In the corner of the room I could see faintly glowing green eyes. I tilted my head and focused on the figure in the corner.  
        “You know, it’s not nice to come into someone’s room without knocking. It’s also pretty rude to stare at someone when they are sleeping.” I giggled as the eyes widened briefly before the figure laughed.  
        “Well, well, well. You are a brave little girl, aren’t you? What’s your name my dear?” He had a nice voice, but his aura was dark like LJ’s. I turned the light on and studied the man. He was tall, with light green eyes, shoulder length blood red hair and was wearing a red fancy suit.  
        “My name is Jackie.” I gave him a slight smile. He smelled like blood, wax and saw dust.  
        “Would you like a toy, Jackie?” He reached into his suit jacket a pulled out a stuffed rabbit.  
        “I’m sorry, I don’t take things from strangers.”  
        “Well now, such a polite little girl. I’m Jason, Jason the Toymaker.” I giggled and nodded. I knew who that was. LJ told me about him. “Now that we aren’t strangers will you accept this little bunny?”  
        “I don’t think my best friend would like me to accept anything from you, Jason. I’m sorry.”  
        “I’m sure that your friend wouldn’t mind, besides, wouldn’t you rather have me as your best friend? I can give you all the toys you want.”  
        “That’s nice of you and I’m sure that you would be a good friend until you killed me, however I already have a best friend. He’s the only one who is allowed to kill me.” I giggled again as he tilted his head and frowned a bit. “I know a few other kids that you could befriend and kill though. There are a lot of kids here.”  
        “What makes you think I would kill you if you were my friend?”  
        “Because that’s what you do. You make friends with a kid and when their attention starts to drift away to other people you kill them and everyone they care about. That’s ok though. If you had found me first I might have accepted your offer, but my best friend found me first so I belong to him.” He scowled and his aura grew darker. I slid my hand under my pillow and grabbed the throwing knife that LJ gave me. I glanced at the clock. It was almost 5 am. I knew LJ would come soon so I smiled at Jason. “Why don’t you sit down? I have a few minutes until I have to start my chores, so let’s talk.”  
        Jason tilted his head and had a perplexed look on his face as he sat in my small chair. His knees were almost touching his chest and he raised an eyebrow. I giggled again.  
        “So Jason, what made you choose this room? Why not the other rooms?”  
        “Too many kids in the other rooms. You’re the only one who has their own room.”  
        “That’s because everyone else is afraid of me and hate me. Well, everyone but my best friend and his friends.”  
        “Why would they be afraid of a cute kid like you?” I laughed and shook my head. Then I pointed to my left eye.  
        “They think that I’m a demon because of this eye. Some of the kids think I will steal their souls with it. Stupid really, if I could have done that I would have by now. But then, they aren’t very smart.” I glanced at the clock again as my hand griped the knife tighter under the pillow.  
        “How old are you Jackie? You look like your 5 or 6 but you sound much older.”  
        “I’m 7, but I’m in 5th grade. That’s another reason people hate me. I’m smarter than they are.”  
        “And how do you know so much about me? Have you read the stories on the internet?”  
        “There are stories on the internet? I didn’t know that. I don’t get to go on the internet unless it’s for school work so I haven’t read any stories on there. My best friend told me about you.”  
        “And who is this best friend?” I giggled and released the knife then waved as LJ appeared behind Jason.  
        “He’s the guy standing behind you.” Jason wiped around and came face to face with LJ. LJ didn’t look too happy. I hopped out of bed, ran over and jumped into his arms. “Hi LJ!”  
        “Hey kiddo. So what’s going on?” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and hugged me back.  
        “Well, I woke up to music coming from somewhere and saw Jason in the corner of my room. I told him it isn’t nice to come in someone’s room without knocking and that it’s rude to stare at someone when they are sleeping. You guys really need to learn to knock. One day you might just show up while I’m changing clothes and I really don’t want Candy Pop to see me without clothes on. I’m not one of his toys.” I scowled as I thought of Candy Pop showing up when I was changing. “Nope, you guys really need to knock. Anyway, Jason offered me a toy, and I said I don’t take things from strangers, then he introduced himself. I told him that I have a best friend and still couldn’t take his toy since you wouldn’t like it. Then he looked kind of angry so I reached under my pillow and held on to the knife you gave me. I figured that if he attacked I could hold him off until you got here. Then I asked him to sit and talk with me until I had to do chores and we talked for a bit and then you came and here we are.”  
        LJ chuckled again as I told him what happened and I smiled up at him. I really liked hearing him laugh.  
        “Did you show him your arm?”  
        “No, sorry I forgot. But that’s ok. You’re here now so he knows that you’re the only one who gets to kill me.” I laid my head on his shoulder and giggled as the feathers tickled my neck.  
        “Well, LJ. Long time no see. Since when have you told your playmates the truth?” Jason smiled at us.  
        “Since Jackie here told me she doesn’t like liars. She knows exactly what I do with my playmates when I get bored with them.”  
        “Yep, it was a lot of fun playing with Greg. Too bad he didn’t last long and passed out when you ripped his penis off. It was really funny when he started crying after you cut his tongue out. But I think feeding the lion afterward was even funnier.” I giggled again. “The cat really did get their tongues.”  
        “Well, for such a cute kid she sure is vicious. And how does a 7-year-old know what a penis is?”  
        “Jackie had questions, I just answered them with a live anatomy lesson.”  
        “Yep. I now know all the organs in a human body, what they do and the best way to remove them without killing someone right away. It’s a lot of fun.” I looked over at Jason then glanced up at LJ. “Can I draw his picture LJ? His eyes are pretty, almost as pretty as yours.”  
        “Sure, why not. You don’t mind hanging around for a bit do you Jason?” Jason shrugged.  
        “I suppose not. It’s a little too late to find another playmate today. It has been a while since we’ve talked. Besides, this little one is rather entertaining.” I grinned and hopped out of LJ’s arms.  
        “I’ll be right back. I have to change and get the cleaning supplies.” I grabbed my chore clothes from the dresser and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later I had everything ready and ran back to my room and grabbed my sketch book and color pencils. “Ok! Chore time.”  
        LJ laughed as he scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the room. I looked over LJ’s shoulder and smiled at Jason as he followed with a puzzled look on his face.  
        “What chores do you have to do?”  
        “Well, LJ’s been taking care of them for the last two days, but I have to clean most of the home before breakfast. So I have to get it done in two hours. With LJ’s magic it’s done in a half an hour and I get to play with LJ before breakfast.”  
        “I’ll explain everything to you later, Jason. Just hang out with us today and you’ll start to understand on your own.” I looked up and LJ and tilted my head.  
        “Understand what LJ?” LJ ruffled my hair as he set me on the bathroom counter.  
        “He’ll understand why Candy Cane, Candy Pop and I like having you around.”  
        “Oh, ok.” I looked over at Jason and smiled. “Good luck figuring it out. I don’t know why they like having me around. But that’s ok. At least I won’t be alone anymore. When LJ gets bored he’ll kill me so he won’t be abandoning me like everyone else did. LJ is really nice like that.”  
        I started humming “Pop goes the weasel” as I flipped to a new page in my sketch book. I looked at Jason for a minute until I got the image I wanted to draw. I drew fast to get the image onto the page. There was Jason as he looks now, elegant and handsome with a smile on his lips holding out a stuffed bunny. He was standing by a mirror that showed a different Jason. A Jason whose eyes glowed bright green, but held a sad look. A crack ran down one cheek from his eye to his lip, and his lips were pulled back into a sad scowl. His jacket was gone and his shirt was rolled up past his elbows. His forearms were black and his fingers were clawed almost like LJ’s. He held a deformed, evil looking bunny in one hand while the other held a long sharp knife. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open and there was a hole in his chest. Where his heart would be, was a pretty music box that glowed blue.  
        I smiled as I looked at the finished picture. One side was Jason as he wants to be seen, the other was his true self. Both were pretty and both were sad and alone, just like LJ and me. I smiled at Jason as I handed him the picture. “You aren’t broken in either of your forms. You aren’t alone anymore either. You have LJ and the other Creepypastas. Maybe one day you will find the best friend who won’t betray you like the others have. I found mine in LJ and while I’m still alive, I’ll help you look for yours. Ok Jason.”  
        Jason stared at the picture for a bit, then looked at me and smiled. “Such an interesting kid. I do see what you mean, LJ. A very insightful child.”  
        LJ ruffled my hair and nodded at Jason. After that I showed Jason the other pictures I drew. “This one is my favorite. I drew this yesterday before LJ came to help me with my chores. Yesterday was the best day ever, even more fun than the first day LJ took me to his carnival and I meet Candy Pop. LJ stayed with me all day and then he taught me the difference between males and females and I got to play LJ’s game with Greg. I learned what a whore was and a dickhead and the difference between fucking, sex and making love. I learned where babies come from and that I am never having kids or sex cause it sounds like having kids hurts and you can’t make a kid if you don’t have sex. So I’m never having sex.”  
        LJ laughed at the shocked expression on Jason’s face and ruffled my hair. “You’re too young to have sex anyway kiddo. When you get older you’ll change your mind about sex.”  
        “Nuh uh, I don’t want to have kids cause it will hurt so I won’t have sex.” I pouted and turned away. “Besides, I don’t like any of the idiot boys here. They are all mean and stupid. The only males I know who aren’t mean and stupid are you, Candy Pop and Jason.”  
        LJ and Jason laughed as LJ picked me up and set me on his hip. “That’s fine Jackie. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”  
        I giggled as LJ started tickling me and hugged him. “Thanks LJ. You’re the best.”  
        I spent the rest of chore time in LJ’s arms. I pointed out all the different rooms to Jason and told him about the different kids that lived there. There was one kid I thought might be a good fit for Jason. She was new to the home, so she didn’t have any friends.  
        Most people thought she was mute, cause she wouldn’t talk to anyone, but I heard her singing on the roof before bedtime. She didn’t look at me or sit with me, but she wasn’t mean to me either. She was a little older than me, about 14, so it wasn’t likely that she would be adopted. She was pretty though. Her hair was a black so deep that it held midnight blue highlights and her eyes were a pretty hazel color, more green than brown.  
        “Hey Jason, since you didn’t check out the dorm rooms, you probably also skipped over the older girls’ rooms too.” I pointed to one of the rooms. “That’s Keary’s room. She’s new here and the girl who was supposed to be her roommate was adopted last week. She’s 14, but she doesn’t have any friends here yet. I don’t think she will get many friends here either. She won’t talk to anyone.”  
        “So she’s mute?”  
        “No, I’ve heard her singing before bedtime. She likes to sit on the roof. I don’t know if she is shy or just doesn’t like people, but I think she could use a friend. If it doesn’t work out, you can always kill her so why not try her?”  
LJ and Jason laughed. “Why not, it couldn’t hurt to see. Well, it couldn’t hurt me.”  
        I frowned at Jason. “I don’t like liars Jason. I know it would hurt you too. Betrayal always hurts, but being alone hurts worse. Please don’t lie to me again.”  
        Jason frowned as LJ chuckled. “Jackie can smell a lie. To her, lies smell like burnt hair and blood while the truth smells like the air before it rains.”  
        I nodded and buried my nose in LJ’s neck, taking in the smell of black licorice and blood. “I like the smell of blood, but the smell of burnt hair is gross and hurts my nose. You smell like blood, wax and sawdust normally. It’s a nice smell. Not as nice as LJ’s black licorice and blood smell, but it’s nice.”  
        LJ chuckled and I felt him rub his chin on my head. “Come on Jackie, your breath tickles.”  
        I shook my head and smiled but kept my face buried in his neck. “Nope, not going to come out till Jason tells the truth.”  
        I heard Jason laugh and felt LJ shrug as he laughed. “Alright Jackie, you’re right. It would hurt me to be betrayed again. It does hurt to be alone. I’m sorry I lied.”  
        I peeked over at Jason, sniffed the air and smiled. I kissed LJ’s cheek before I launched myself at Jason and hugged him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at the shocked look on his face. “Ok, I forgive you. Thank you for telling the truth and not lying about your apology. A lot of people lie when they say they’re sorry.”  
        “You are a very unique kid, you know that.” I tilted my head and giggled.  
        “I don’t know what’s so unique about me, but all the Creepypastas I have met say something like that.” LJ laughed and plucked me out of Jason’s arms to set me on his shoulders as we put away the cleaning supplies and headed back to my room.  
        “It’s because you know we are killers, that we intended to kill you, but you still care about us. It’s also unique to find a human who doesn’t care that we will kill other humans. You even suggest people for us and you helped me play my game with Greg.” LJ stroked my hair as he sat on the bed with me in his lap. “Most humans would be terrified of us, condemn us for who we are and what we do, and try to keep us from killing anyone else.”  
        “Well, sure I help you and care about you. You’re my best friend and I like the others too. You don’t hate me for no reason or push me down or hit me. You haven’t lied to me since I asked you not to. I don’t like the other people I know. They are mean, selfish and stupid. Why would I want to help people like that? Now if people were really nice I wouldn’t want them hurt, but the only ones who are nice to me are you and your friends LJ.”  
        “I know kiddo, I know. Speaking of friends, Slenderman is going to bring Sally over at 10 am. Sally and Charlie are looking forward to meeting you.” I smiled up at LJ as he patted my head.  
        “I can’t wait! This is going to be awesome! … Hey, LJ? What do you do at a sleep over?” I frowned as I thought about that question. LJ chuckled again.  
        “There are a lot of things you can do at a sleep over. Sally and Charlie like to play tea party, dress up, and have pillow fights.”  
        “You can also tell scary stories, stay up late and eat a lot of junk food.”  
        “Junk food? Like candy and chocolate? LJ can we have candy and chocolate?”  
        “Sure kiddo, I’ll also let you have cookies and cake, chips, anything you want.”  
        “LJ can I have black licorice cotton candy again?” LJ laughed as I gave him a pleading look.  
        “Of course. Now you should go get ready for breakfast.” I hugged LJ, kissed his cheek and jumped off his lap.  
        “I’ll be right back!” I ran to the dresser, grabbed some clothes and went to get changed.  
Laughing Jack’s POV  
        I chuckled and shook my head as Jackie ran off, then looked over at Jason. I wasn’t very happy to see him in Jackie’s room when I got here, but since he didn’t know any better I let bygones be bygones.  
        “That is some kid you found there LJ.” I laughed again as I turned to look at Jason.  
        “You don’t know the half of it Jason. I’ll explain everything to you tomorrow night at the carnival. You are planning on staying there now that your back, aren’t you?” I clapped a hand on his shoulder then snapped my fingers and popped in a chair for him to sit on.  
        “Of course. Jeff would drive me crazy trying to kill me if I stayed with Slenderman. Besides, Candy Pop probably needs his mallet worked on.”  
        “Well, feel free to stick around until they call lights out. I don’t think the girls will mind if you play with them during the day, but Jackie’s bed is too small for all four of us. As it is, the girls are probably going to have me sleep on the floor.”  
        “Sure why not. I’ll just stay invisible for a while. I want to see how Jackie acts around other people without her knowing I’m here.” I laughed and shook my head.  
        “You can stay invisible all you want, but Jackie will still see you. She saw me while I was invisible. She also saw the gamer Creepypastas while they were invisible too.”  
        “Really.” Jason frowned. “A human shouldn’t be able to do that, let alone smell lies.”  
        “Like I said, I’ll explain more tomorrow night. For now, just observe and play with her. She really is entertaining.” I chuckled as Jackie ran back in the room and launched herself at me again. I had never met a child who wanted to hug me so much. “Ready to head to breakfast, Jackie?”  
        “Yep! Jason are you coming too?” Jackie looked over at Jason and giggled. “I still see you, Jason. Don’t worry though, the other kids and the grownups won’t see you.”  
        “I thought I would spend the day with you, LJ and Sally if that’s alright Jackie.” I shot Jason an ‘I told you so’ look and laughed as Jackie smiled and nodded.  
        “That would be so cool. Hey Jason, can I see your other form in person? The glimpse I got when I studied you to draw your picture looked so cool.” I shook my head and set Jackie down.  
        “How about we save that for later kiddo. If we don’t get going, you’ll be late for breakfast.”  
        “Ok LJ.” Jackie grabbed our hands and pulled us out of the room and down the hall. Once we got to where there were other people she dropped our hands and headed for the breakfast line. I scowled again as Jackie was given one scoop of oatmeal and a half a glass of milk. The other kids, both before and after her in line had full bowls of oatmeal, full glasses of milk, two sausage links and two pieces of toast. I glanced at Jason to see him frowning too.  
        Jackie sat at her usual table and once again she was alone there, with the other kids whispering about her. Jackie almost appeared to be unaffected by it, but I could see her knuckles turn white at times as she ate. When she finished eating and was headed to take her dishes to the kitchen one of the other kids tried to trip her. Luckily her reflexes were good and she didn’t fall, but I wanted to tear the brat apart for that.  
        “Is it always like this?” Jason’s voice was pitched low enough that Jackie couldn’t hear him.  
        “I’ve only known Jackie for three days, but this is what happens at every meal she eats here. As bad as this is, school is worse.” I looked at Jason. “It won’t be long until she snaps and when she does she will be my little proxy.”  
        “Very few humans who snap actually turn, LJ.”  
        “She will. Like I said, I’ll explain more later. Or if you can’t wait for me to explain, ask Candy Cane and Candy Pop when you head to the carnival later. They can tell you everything that we know about Jackie.” We followed Jackie back up to her room. Her fists were clenched again and her eyes were bright.  
        When we got to her room I scooped her up in my arms and sat on her bed with her. “Let me see your hands kiddo.”  
        Jackie relaxed and opened her hands. Once again her palms were cut from her nails and bleeding. I licked the blood off her palms and healed them for her.  
        “Thanks LJ. It’s still not time yet. But it’s getting closer. Very soon. I don’t know what it means, but it’s going to happen very soon.”  
        “I understand Jackie, and when it is time I’ll be here.” I hugged her and patted her back.  
        “Thanks LJ.” She hugged me back and kissed my cheek. “I’m glad that one of us understands. It’s not so scary, knowing you understand.”  
        I chuckled and looked at Jason. “You aren’t scared of a murderous clown or Toymaker, but you are scared of a voice.”  
        “Well, yeah. I can see you and Jason. I can’t see the voice. I know what you and Jason do and want, but I don’t know what the voice wants or does. Knowing that you understand what it means makes the voice less scary.”  
        “Well, don’t worry too much about the voice. When the time is right, you will understand too.” I smiled down at her. “Now, Slenderman and Sally will be here soon so we should set up.”  
        “What are we setting up?”  
        “You’ll see.” I winked at her and snapped my fingers. A table and chairs appeared in the middle of the room. The table had a black and pink table cloth, a white and black tea set for four, a silver three-tier pastry display with cookies, cupcakes, and candy on the plates. There were black, pink and white streamers and balloons decorating the room, a trunk of dress up costumes appeared in the corner as well as a changing screen so no one had to leave the room to change. “Well Jackie, what do you think?”  
        “It’s awesome LJ. I guess Sally likes pink then?”  
        “Yep, Sally loves pink.”  
        “Ok, this shade isn’t too bad and it looks good with the black.” Jason and I both laughed at that.  
        “I thought all little girls liked pink.” Jackie’s looked at Jason and scrunched up her face. Just then Slenderman and Sally teleported in behind Jackie.  
        “No way! I like black, white and red. Like LJ when he’s covered in blood. That’s one of the coolest things I ever saw! Almost as cool and Slenderman ripping that kid in half with his tendrils! That was awesome! Then his face ripped open where his mouth is and he ate the kid! That was so cool! I wonder if he’ll let me see him do that again.” Jackie’s eyes sparkled as she grinned and giggled.  
        “I am glad that you found it entertaining, child.” Jackie whirled around and started jumping up and down while clapping her hands. “Perhaps someday I will let you come out hunting with me.”  
        “That would be so cool! Hi, Mr. Slenderman. You must be Sally. I’m Jackie. Hey Mr. Slenderman, can I see what your tendrils feel like? LJ says they fell like an arm or a leg, you know muscle under skin. Where do they go when you don’t have them out?” Even Slenderman chuckled at Jackie’s enthusiastic questions. Slenderman brought one of his tendrils out and picked Jackie up with it. Jackie giggled as she petted it. “Wow, it’s really soft! I thought it would be like a snake’s skin, smooth but a little rough, but it’s as soft as LJ’s cheeks! Thank you Mr. Slenderman!”  
        “Think nothing of it child and you can just call me Slenderman.” Slenderman set Jackie back down.  
        “Do you have to leave right away or do you have time to see my pictures first? I drew a new one this morning. Jason decided to stop by while I was sleeping and he was rude since he didn’t knock and he stared at me and then he lied, but it’s ok now cause he apologized for lying. He’s going to play with Sally, LJ and me until bed time. Sally do you want to see my pictures too? I want to draw a picture of you too.” Sally nodded and then put Charlie to her ear. “Hi Charlie, I think you’re cute too! I wish LJJ could talk like Charlie can.”  
        “You can hear Charlie too? No one but Slenderman and me have heard him before.” Sally grinned even while looking surprised.  
        “Sure I can. After all, Charlie is a ghost trapped in your bear. I’ve always been able to see ghosts. Mom thought they were imaginary friends before she dumped me here, but Grandma told me that when she was alive she could see them too. I haven’t seen Grandma since mom dumped me here though. I wonder where she went.”  
        “That’s cool. What ghosts have you seen?” Jackie unlocked her desk drawer and pulled out her sketch book.  
        “I drew them. LJ told me their names.” Jackie looked around. “Slenderman, will you sit on the bed so Sally and I can sit in your lap? That way I can show both of you at the same time.”  
        “Of course child.” Slenderman sat down and scooped both girls into his lap. Jason and I grabbed chairs and watched. I couldn’t help laughing as Jackie charmed Slenderman without even knowing it. She flipped through the pictures, telling both Sally and Slenderman the stories behind the pictures. When they came to her new picture Slenderman was interested to hear that she drew Jason’s other form without ever seeing it before. “How did you know what his other form looks like?”  
        “I just studied him before I started drawing and the image popped into my head. Hey Slenderman, how come you don’t let people see your eyes? They are a really pretty green color. Kind of dark green, but glowing.”  
        “I am most comfortable in this form, child. It is less frightening then when my true face shows.”  
        “Ok, but I like your true face. It’s not scary to me.” Jackie kissed the side of Slenderman’s face. “I hope I get to see it again sometime.”  
        I chuckled as a faint blush stained Slenderman’s cheeks. When Jackie saw that she but her hand on his forehead. “Oh no, you aren’t getting a fever are you Slenderman?! LJ! Is Slenderman getting sick! We should get him some medicine and a cool wet washcloth and…”  
        “Calm down, kiddo. Slenderman is fine. Remember, Creepypastas can’t get sick.” Sally, Jason and I were all laughing by this point.  
        “Oh yeah, I forgot. But if you can’t get sick then why did your cheeks turn pink that time and why did Slenderman’s cheeks turn pink?”  
        “Child,” Jackie looked up at Slenderman as he spoke. “Have you ever felt happy but embarrassed at the same time?”  
        “No, why would I be embarrassed if I’m happy?” Jackie tilted her head.  
        “Well, sometimes people who are not used to being complimented get embarrassed when they receive a compliment, even though they are happy. At times like that it is not unusual for the person to blush. That is why their faces get pink.” Slenderman ruffled her hair as he explained.  
        “Oh, ok. Until I met LJ and his friends I didn’t get compliments. But they didn’t smell like they were lying when they complimented me so I figured they just had a different idea of cute than most people do.”  
        “So you don’t think you’re cute?” Sally poked Jackie’s cheek. “I think you’re really pretty.”  
        “But Sally, you’re much cuter than me. People are scared of me so I can’t be cute.”  
        “Well kiddo, to us you are really cute. Most humans would think so too if they didn’t focus on your eye. I think your eyes make you even cuter.” I reached over and tapped her on the nose with my clawed finger. “People are scared of Jason and me too kiddo.”  
        “But, you guys aren’t scary! You both have pretty eyes and are really cute and nice.” I chuckled again.  
        “Most humans think I’m creepy looking and they are terrified of Jason’s true form. We have sharp, scary teeth and clawed hands.”  
        “Well they’re stupid.” Jackie hopped off Slenderman’s lap and climbed on mine. She leaned against my shoulder as she looked up at me. “You’re perfect LJ. I like your teeth and your claws and you nose. You’re my favorite colors, well two of them anyway.”  
        She smiled at me and kissed my cheek again as she hugged me. I patted her head and chuckled. “Thanks kiddo. Now why don’t we get this party started. The daylight is wasting.”  
        “Ok.” Jackie hopped off my lap and jumped up to stand on the bed. Then she hugged Slenderman and kissed his cheek again. “Thank you for bring Sally over Slenderman. You can come see me any time, well, not when I’m in school cause I won’t be here, but any time I am here.”  
        “It was a pleasure to meet you, child. I will see you again soon. Now Sally, behave for Jason and LJ.” Slenderman hugged the two girls then stood up.  
        “I will Slenderman. See you tomorrow.” Slenderman nodded and teleported out of the room. As soon as he was gone Jason brought out his music box and it started to play. The girls squealed and ran to up to us. Sally grabbed Jason’s hand and Jackie grabbed mine. “You have to dance with us! Please?”  
        We both chuckled and picked up the girls. After dancing for a while, the girls had played dress up and hand us dress up too for the tea party. Jackie even dressed Charlie up in a suit jacket, tie and top hat. Jackie was wearing a black and white princess dress while Sally was wearing a pink and white princess dress. Jason was dressed in a white tuxedo with a pink shirt and I was wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt. Jackie had to draw a picture of Jason, Sally and me. It was very interesting because ever though we were in her room, she drew us in a room decorated in human body parts and a blood stained floor.  
        After the tea party we all changed back into our regular clothes, Jason really didn’t like wearing white and pink, and the girls started whispering to each other. From the looks on their faces I knew they were up to something.  
        “Hey LJ?” Jackie looked up at me with wide, hopeful eyes and a big smile on her little face. Sally was giving Jason a puppy dog look, her little lips pouting just a bit. “Sally and I would really like to go to your carnival. Will you please take us there?”  
        “Jason you want to go to the carnival with us right?” Sally grabbed Jason’s hand and fluttered her eyelashes. I laughed and Jason gave me a hopeless look. I shrugged and gave him a slight nod.  
        “Sure kiddo, anything you girls want. But if we ride the rollercoaster again you aren’t allowed to fall out.”  
        “Awww, but it was really fun, and you would be there to catch me.”  
        “She fell out of the car?” Jason looked at me and I shrugged again.  
        “Yeah, it was really fun. I was going really fast and LJ caught me.”  
        “That’s so cool, I want to try!”  
        “No, if you two don’t promise right now to stay in the cars there will be no riding the rollercoasters.” I frowned and crossed my arms.  
        “Ok, I promise, but you have to promise to ride next to me then. The bar was too loose and if you are sitting with me I know I won’t fall out and break my promise.” Jackie crossed her arms too and frowned back at me. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.  
        “Sure thing kiddo. And Jason will ride with Sally so she doesn’t fall out either.”  
        “Ok, I promise too if Jason will ride with me.”  
        “Of course Sally, I would be glad to ride the rollercoaster with you.” I picked up the two girls and with a pop we were all at the carnival. Both girls kissed my cheeks and hopped out of my arms. Then took off running.  
        “We’ll be right back!” Sally yelled over her shoulder.  
        “Wait right here!” Jackie added as they disappeared around two different tents.  
        “Wait a second, where are you two going?” I didn’t get an answer. “Jason, wait here. Sally knows her way around but Jackie’s only been here twice. I better find her before she gets into trouble.”  
        Jason laughed and waved he hand. “Go right ahead.”  
        I shook my head and chuckled. Things were never boring with Jackie around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Creepypastas in this story. The only characters that are mine are Jackie, Julian, and the various human victims that meet their untimely demise. There will be violence, foul language, sexual content, and of course, humor. Enjoy!

Jackie’s POV  
        I giggled as I heard LJ shout. LJ had made us appear pretty close to the knife throwing game, so I knew Candy Pop’s tent was close by. Candy Pop and Candy Cane were the only two whose tents weren’t black and white. Candy Cane’s tent was purple, so I knew the blue tent was Candy Pop’s. As I got close to the tent I could hear someone screaming. I stopped outside the tent and knocked on the wooden frame, but with all the screaming I couldn’t tell if Candy Pop heard me. I shrugged and skipped into the tent. It was a lot like Candy Cane’s tent. There was a vanity, a dressing area, and a big bed. Candy Pop was on the bed, naked, holding someone down as they kicked and screamed. I moved around to the side of the bed and tilted my head.  
        Under Candy Pop was Amy. She was naked and covered in bloody cuts and bruises. Candy Pop’s eyes had changed, they were like cat eyes and his teeth looked very sharp. His hands were clawed and his muscles bulged. His tongue, which was licking some of the blood off of Amy’s stomach, was really long and blue. His penis was also blue and instead of hanging limply like Greg’s did, it stood out from his body and looked really hard.  
        “So that’s why it’s called a hard on. Just like LJ said, it looks like it would be painful.” I giggled and both of them looked over at me. Amy stopped screaming and reached out towards me.  
        “J…Jackie…please h…help me!” I tilted my head as she begged me for help and smiled.  
        “But Amy, you told me it was rude to ruin someone’s fun, remember. That’s why you pushed me down the stairs last month. And Candy Pop is having fun. I wouldn’t want to ruin my friend’s fun.” I giggled again as Candy Pop laughed and dug his claws into her stomach. “Hey Candy Pop, when you’re done playing with Amy will you come play some carnival games with me and Sally?”  
        “Of course, sweet Jackie. I’ll be there shortly.”  
        “Oh there’s no rush, take your time and have fun. Well, see you later then.” I turned around and skipped out of the tent as Candy Pop chuckled and Amy’s screams got louder. “Huh, I wonder why Candy Pop’s penis is bluish-purple when Greg’s was pink. Oh well, I can ask him later.”  
        I started humming “Pop goes the weasel” as I skipped through the carnival. I was so busy thinking about Candy Pop’s game that I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and bumped into something. I almost fell when I was scooped up and tossed over one feather covered shoulder. I giggled as the feathers tickled my stomach. “Hi LJ.”  
        “Hi Jackie. Now, where were you? It took me a while to find you.” I could hear the laughter in his voice even though he was trying to be serious.  
        “I just went to see if Candy Pop would come play some carnival games with us. Sally went to get Candy Cane.”  
        “Well, why isn’t Candy Pop with you? Didn’t he want to play?” I giggled and played with LJ’s hair, it was really soft.  
        “He was busy playing with Amy, but he said he would join us later.” LJ suddenly stopped walking and groaned. I frowned and patted his other shoulder. “What’s the matter LJ? Why’d you stop walking?”  
        “Just how far into his game was he when you saw him?” There was a growling quality to his voice and I knew he was angry. I felt tears prick at my eyes and my vision started to get blurry.  
        “Well, he and Amy were on the bed naked and she had some cuts and bruises. Are…are you mad at me LJ?” I couldn’t help it when my voice hitched a bit. I didn’t want LJ to be mad at me. “Did I do something wrong? I knocked before going in, but I don’t think he heard me. I didn’t stay too long; it isn’t nice to ruin someone’s fun so I left right after we talked.”  
        LJ sighed and lifted me off his shoulder. I stared at his face as tears rolled down my cheeks. He reached up, and I flinched for a second before he gently wiped the tears off my face. “It’s not that I’m mad at you, kiddo. I’m mad about what you saw, but not at you. The game that Candy Pop plays isn’t something you should see until you are older, that’s all. Don’t cry Jackie.”  
        “Please don’t hate me LJ. Please, I’ll be a good girl. I promise.” I buried my face in his chest and hugged him, trying to stop crying. I knew he wasn’t lying and that he wasn’t mad at me, but I couldn’t stop crying.  
        “I don’t hate you, kiddo. Sh, now, it’s ok.” He rubbed my back and hugged me. “I still like you, Jackie. Look at me, kiddo.”  
        I looked up at LJ and gave him a little smile as I tried to scrub the tears off my face. He chuckled and started walking. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, kiddo. We wouldn’t want Sally to see you like this.”  
        I nodded and hugged him. “Thanks LJ. Thanks for not hating me.”  
        “No problem, kiddo. I do have one question though. Why did you flinch?”  
        “Dad would hit me when he was mad. The other kids hit me too when they are mad. I didn’t mean to flinch, but I couldn’t help it.”  
        “I figured it was something like that. What about your mom? Did she hit you too?”  
        “No, mom was always nice to me, well until she left me at the home anyway. Dad wouldn’t hit me in front of her either.”  
        “At least she was good for something.” I smiled at LJ as he flipped open the flap of his tent and set me on the bed.  
        “Mom used to play with me too, when she was home. She wasn’t home very often, but when she was it was nice. I miss her sometimes, but I’m mad at her too. She said she loved me and that she would come back for me. But she was lying and I knew it. I don’t know why she was nice to me, but she was lying about loving me. No one ever loved me.” I clenched my fists as I started getting angry again. ‘Don’t worry Jackie, soon all the pain will go away. LJ will teach you how to make the liars pay. Just learn from LJ and you will never be lonely again.’ I nodded and unclenched my fist. ‘Soon, Jackie, very soon, they will all pay.’  
        “Well you have friends now kiddo.” LJ tilted my face up and started washing it clean of tears. “I’ll be here for you as long as you live, Jackie.”  
        “Thanks LJ.” I smiled up at him. “I’m glad that you choose me as your best friend.”  
        “Me too, kiddo, me too. Now let’s go have some fun.” I giggled as he tossed the washcloth at the dresser and scooped me up in his arms. “We have a lot of games and rides to play on before you and Sally have to go to bed.”  
        “Ok LJ.” I tilted my head as a thought popped into my head. “Candy Cane and Candy Pop can still play too can’t they?”  
        “Sure, kiddo. After all, it’s not like Candy Pop knew you were going to come over today.”  
        “Hey LJ, how come Candy Pop’s penis is bluish-purple when Greg’s was pink?” LJ groaned and shook his head, then chuckled.  
        “It’s because his skin color is bluish-gray. Now, let’s not think about Candy Pop’s penis ok?”  
        “But, if his is bluish-purple because his skin is bluish-grey then is yours black and white?” LJ blushed and when he laughed it was a little high-pitched.  
        “We are not going to talk about mine either. You are too young to be thinking about penises.” I pouted for a second then grinned.  
        “Ok, then when I’m older will you tell me?” LJ raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing.  
        “Tell you what kiddo, if you still want to know in 10 years I’ll tell you then.” I frowned, 10 years was a long time, but I really did want to know.  
        “Ok, I’ll ask you again in 10 years, so 2 weeks before my 18th birthday we’ll talk about it.” I grinned.  
        “Why 2 weeks before your 18th birthday?”  
        “Because that is exactly 10 years from now.” I hugged LJ again before hopping out of his arms and grabbing his hand. “Let’s go find Sally and the others. We have a lot of playing to do.”  
I started trying to drag LJ out of the tent. He chuckled again and walked with me back into the carnival. Jason, Candy Cane and Sally were waiting next to the knife throwing booth. When Sally saw us she ran over and grabbed my other hand. “We’ll start here and go through the whole carnival! Where’s Candy Pop? Isn’t he coming?”  
        I tilted my head and looked up at LJ when he started laughing again, then shook my head and looked back at Sally. “He’s playing with Amy right now, so he’ll catch up to us later.”  
        I frowned when Jason and Candy Cane started laughing too. “What’s so funny?”  
        “I’ll explain it to you later, kiddo. Sally isn’t ready to know everything you know.”  
        “Huh? I don’t know why Candy Cane likes that game. My uncle liked that game too and he killed me too. But that’s ok. I killed him later.”  
        “Oh, I’m sorry that your uncle liked that game Sally.”  
        “It’s ok. I don’t mind that Candy Pop likes that game as long as he doesn’t play it with me.”  
        “Yeah, I don’t want to play that game either.” I wrinkled my nose and stuck my tongue out. “Let’s play the carnival games now. LJ says I’m good at the knife throwing game.”  
        I climbed up onto the booth and grabbed three knives and handed them to Sally. Candy Cane lifted Sally up so she could stand on the booth too. “Ok, you throw at that dummy and I’ll throw at this on. The winner gets to pick the next game, ok Jackie?”  
        “But then LJ would get to pick. He’s awesome at this game.” Sally shook her head.  
        “Nah, the adults don’t get to pick. This is our party, so we get to pick.” I shrugged and nodded.  
        “Ok, but then they get to pick the rides ok, it’s only fair.”  
        “Ok.” With the rules set out, Sally and I started throwing our knives. Sally was really good, but I won by a hair. Then we picked out our prizes. I picked out a black and red stuffed dog with a big grin on his face. Sally picked out a doll that looked like Slenderman. “So what game next?”  
        I looked around and point to a game booth that had balloons attached to a board. “How about that one? It looks like it might be fun.”  
        “Oh, the balloon pop. We get to shoot bb guns and pop balloons.”  
        “How do you shoot a bb gun?”  
        “I’ll show you sweet Jackie.” I turned around and grinned at Candy Pop as he appeared behind me. I jumped up and hugged him when he caught me.  
        “Hi Candy Pop!” I kissed his cheek. “I didn’t think you would be done playing with Amy this quickly.”  
        The other adults started laughing again and both Candy Pop and I frowned at them. “Well, I didn’t want to keep my two favorite girls waiting. Besides, Amy started to bore me.”  
        I giggled and nodded. “She always was boring. All she wanted to do is push people around.”  
        “Well, she won’t be pushing anyone around anymore. Now, let me show you how to hold and shoot a bb gun.” Candy Pop had me stand on the booth and face the balloons. Then he wrapped his arms around me and put the gun in my hands. “Now, you hold it straight out like this, aim it for a balloon and pull back on this part. This is the trigger. If you do it right, you’ll hit the balloon and it will pop.”  
        “Ok Candy Pop, you showed her, now get over here and let her try.” LJ growled as he spoke.  
        “Relax, LJ, I’m not doing anything. These two little cuties are safe with and from me.” Candy Pop kissed my cheek before going to stand over by Candy Cane. I giggled when she punched him in the shoulder.  
        “How many times do I get to shoot?”  
        “There are 6 bbs in the gun. The more balloons you pop the bigger the prized you get.” LJ said as he picked Sally up and set her on his hip. “Go ahead, kiddo. You can go first.”  
        I nodded and aimed at a balloon. I just missed the first one and aimed a little higher and to the left and tried again. That one popped and blood splattered everywhere and started running down the board. I grinned and giggled as some of the blood landed on my cheek. “I knew this would be a fun game!”  
        I shot 4 more times and hit three more balloons. Then I handed the bb gun to Jason who reloaded it for Sally. Sally hit 5 balloons. After we picked out our prizes, Sally choose a game where you had to shoot blood into a clown’s mouth and make a balloon pop before the other person did. This time I won and after picking out a prized we moved to the next game. The whole time we were playing games the adults were talking about something, but I wasn’t paying attention. Jason showed me how to shoot a bow when we played the archery game. By the time we got through all the games Sally and I were tied for wins and had too many prizes to carry.  
        Candy Cane took Sally’s prized to her room at Slenderman’s house, but I asked LJ if I could keep my prizes in his tent until later. I was planning on giving each of my friends one of the prizes I won, though I was keeping the dog I won at the knife throwing booth. I decided to name the dog Smirk, since he had a big smile on his face.  
After the games we had some hotdogs and cotton candy for dinner, then we went on the rides. There were three rollercoasters, a spinning ride, a ride that made us stick to the walls as it spun around, and the Farris Wheel. We went on the Farris Wheel last. I sat with LJ and Sally sat with Jason. Candy Cane and Candy Pop decided not to go on the ride though. After going around a couple of times, the Farris Wheel stopped with our cars at the top, and fireworks started going off.  
        I was getting tired by the time we got back to the ground and Sally had fallen asleep during the ride. LJ quickly cleaned us up then popped us back to my room. Candy Cane came with and she got Sally and me changed for bed. Candy Cane laid Sally down by the wall and LJ laid me down next to her. I waved good bye to Candy Cane as she disappeared to go back to the carnival. LJ was about to tuck me in when I grabbed his hand.  
        “LJ, can I sleep next to you?”  
        “I don’t know, kiddo. I don’t think the bed would be big enough for the three of us.”  
        “Yeah it will be. I just…want you with me…please?” I was struggling to keep my eyes open, but I saw him smile and nod.  
        “Ok, kiddo, but just this once.” I smiled as he laid on his side and I snuggled into his chest.  
        “Thanks LJ… you’re the best.” I drifted off to sleep with the scent of blood and black licorice surrounding me.  
Laughing Jack’s POV  
        I chuckled as Jackie snuggled against my chest and shook my head. It was a little crowded on her small bed, but it was nice having her trust me so much. Sure, the brats I killed trusted me, but they were worthless bags of flesh. Jackie was different. She knew what I was and still liked and trusted me.  
        I sighed as I thought about what happened today. Jackie really shouldn’t have seen Candy Pop playing with his toy. I ran my claws through Jackie’s hair and smiled as she rubbed her face against my chest. Such an entertaining girl. It wasn’t too much longer before I fell asleep.  
        The next morning, after Sally and I helped Jackie with her chores, I took Sally back to Slenderman’s mansion. After leaving Sally in her room, I popped into Slenderman’s office to see Eyeless Jack already sitting in front of Slenderman’s desk.  
        “Ah, LJ, just in time. Eyeless Jack has the results of the test back. Please, take a seat.” I sat down and gestured for Eyeless Jack to proceed.  
        “Well, it looks like Jeff is a father.” Eyeless Jack’s multilayered voice was pitched low and even. “There is no doubt. The test came back 99.9% positive. I ran a test with Liu’s blood as well and there was only a 48% chance of him being the child’s father.”  
        I chuckled as I thought of how Jeff would react to this turn of event. “Well, that’s good to know. I can really start her proxy training then.”  
        “Are you sure she will snap, LJ? She might not have inherited Jeff’s deposition.”  
        “The child will snap, Eyeless Jack. She may not act like Jeff, but like Jeff she possesses the voice of insanity. While Jeff’s seemed to rush him into snapping, Jackie’s voice is waiting for something.”  
        “Jackie told me that the voice was telling her ‘soon, but not yet.’ Jeff described his as a nagging feeling at first and it didn’t talk to him much. Jackie’s seems closer to another personality than Jeff’s, but not as developed as Sully. The voice hasn’t taken over Jackie yet, and it may not take her over.”  
        “I see, and what makes you think that the voice will not take over?” I chuckled and grinned.  
        “Because Jackie doesn’t fight it. She enjoyed torturing her anatomy lesson subjects and feeding the pieces to the lion. She listens to the voice even though she doesn’t understand what it is or what it means. No, I don’t think we will have to worry about another personality.”  
        “You never know LJ. After all, Sully only came out after Liu snapped and only comes out when he is trying to protect Liu.” I nodded in acknowledgement of Slenderman’s point.  
        “Well, we will find out eventually. Now, the question is when do we tell Jeff? I plan on telling Jackie today, but I am not sure that we should tell Jeff until after she snaps.”  
        “Very true. Jeff’s volatile nature might cause the girl harm. If she were already a Creepypasta at that time it would be better. If she dies before she snaps, there is no bringing her back. However, the worst that will happen if she dies after become a Creepypasta is being trapped as a child forever. I have yet to discover a way for a Creepypasta to age after the first death.” I frowned as I listened to Eyeless Jack.  
        “Why are you looking for a way to age a Creepypasta?”  
        “Sally has been 7 for 10 years. She deserves a chance to grow up.” I glanced at Slenderman and smirked.  
        “I did not know she wanted to grow up.”  
        “She has had a crush on someone for the last 5 years, but she isn’t able to do anything about it because he sees her as a child.”  
        “Ah, well as long as this is what she wants.” I shook my head at Slenderman’s answer. It was going to take Sally a long time to stop being a child in his eyes. Sally had her work cut out for her even if Eyeless Jack found a way for her to age.  
        “So have the proxies gotten back from their last mission?” Sally didn’t need Slenderman figuring out who she had a crush on before she grew up some.  
        “They will be returning in two weeks with the information you requested LJ.” I grinned and nodded.  
        “Thanks again Slenderman. Well, I better get back to Jackie. We still have to go pick her prizes up from the carnival, then I think I will take her with me to look for another playmate.”  
        “Very well, keep me informed on how she is progressing.” I chuckled.  
        “Of course, and don’t forget that she wants to go hunting with you sometime.” Slenderman chuckled and shook his head.  
        “Such a curious child. She will make a fine Creepypasta.”  
        “Well, I’ll talk with you later then.” I stood up and popped back to Jackie’s room.  
        I arrived just in time to hear her being yelled at for missing lunch, dinner and being out after curfew. I scowled and I itched to bury my claws into the fat cow’s stomach. Jackie stood there, seemingly emotionless unless you looked at her eye, which burned with anger, or her hands, which were balled into white knuckled fists.  
        Finally, the cow ran out of breath and stormed out of the room. I scooped Jackie up in my arms and once she relaxed, I healed the bloody nail marks on her palms.  
        “Looks like you need to let some of that anger out, kiddo. How about we go find a new playmate and have some fun?” I chuckled as she squealed and hugged me.  
        “I’d love to play the game with you again LJ! I know just the person too!” She grinned up at me then leaned in and kissed my cheek. “You are the best friend ever. You always know how to make things better.’  
        “Well, not always, kiddo, but I sure try. After we have some fun I have something I want to talk with you about. So who did you have in mind kiddo? And did you want to take them back to the carnival or play with them in their room?”  
        “Let’s go play with Michelle. She lives in the big blue house on the other side of town. I heard her tell Tiffany that her parents are out of town this weekend and her uncle was watching her.”  
        “So what do you know about this uncle?”  
        “According to what Michelle told Tiffany, her uncle will spend the whole time drinking in front of the TV. If Tiffany and Brad weren’t busy this weekend they would be over at Michelle’s, but they both had family things to do this weekend. I think that it would be funny if we surprised that uncle of hers.” Jackie giggled and looked up at me.         “What do you think LJ? Can Michelle be our playmate this time?”  
        “Sure thing kiddo. It beats looking for a kid and we have the perfect person to actually finish the brat off.”  
        “You mean, like you did with James? That would be really funny!” Jackie giggled again as she hugged me. I chuckled and popped us into the woods on the other end of town.  
        “So kiddo, is it that house?” Jackie nodded as I pointed to a three story blue house with a big yard. I saw the little brat through a second story window and gave a low, dark chuckle. “Well, let’s go play then.”  
        I turned Jackie and I invisible, then popped us up into Michelle’s room and quickly made the room soundproof. I also made sure the door was stuck closed. While still invisible I started singing “Pop goes the weasel” and Jackie joined in on the second verse.  
        Michelle looked around the room, trying to find the source of the song, but wasn’t able to find it. After a few minutes she started to look nervous and tried to leave the room, but really panicked when the door wouldn’t budge. Jackie giggled as Michelle started pounding on the door and calling for her uncle. I stood right behind her, looming menacingly and became visible again.  
        “Hello, little girl.” I whispered in her ear. At the sound of my rough voice she spun around, screamed and backed into the door. I chuckled. “Now is that anyway to greet a friend?”  
        “W…Who are you? W…what do you want?” She tried to slide along the wall towards the window, looking for an escape.  
        “Who? Me? I’m just dear old Laughing Jack, I believe you already know my dear little friend.” I made Jackie visible and grinned as she giggled. Michelle’s eyes widened and her breathes came in pants. “We’re here to play a game, that’s all.”  
        I trailed my claws down the side of her face to her neck. “Didn’t you want to be friends Michelle? Laughing Jack is my best friend, and if you want to be my friend, you have to be Laughing Jack’s friend too.”  
I grinned widely, showing off my sharp teeth as the brat started crying. “J…Jackie wh…why are you doing th…this?”  
        “Doing what Michelle? We just want to play with you. Don’t you want to play with us?” Jackie giggled again as she tilted her head to one side. “We know a really fun game.”  
        “I’ll tell you what, if you win this game we will never bother you again. But if we win, you’ll have to play another game with us. Trust me, the second game is a scream.” Jackie and I laughed as Michelle nodded franticly.  
        “O…ok, wh..what’s the first g…game?” I looked over a Jackie and raised an eyebrow. She giggled and grinned at Michelle.  
        “The first game is hide and seek. The rules are you have to hide for three minutes. If you leave the room, you lose. If one of us finds you, you lose. If we can’t find you in three minutes you win. Simple right.” Jackie giggled again and looked around. “You can hide anywhere you want as long as you don’t go outside and you don’t go out that door.”  
        Jackie pointed to the hallway door. Just to make things more interesting I opened the door a crack, put a spell on the knob that would immobilize her if she attempted to leave, and kept the room soundproof. Then I walked to the far corner of the room. “We’ll stand right here and count to twenty. Then we will start looking for you.”  
        “Ok” Michelle nodded fast as her eyes darted around the room. I chuckled as Jackie and I turned to face the corner and started counting. As soon as we started counting I felt the spell trigger, but kept counting slowly to twenty.         “Ready or not, here we come.”  
        “Oh Michelle.” Jackie cooed as she walked over to the trembling girl. “We found you.”  
        Jackie and I grinned at each other as I picked the girl up and Jackie quietly closed the door. “Well now, since you tried to break the rules, we win. Time for the second game.”  
        I pulled four long, rusty nails out of my shirt and pinned the girl to the wall through her arms and legs. Jackie and I laughed as she screamed. “I told you this game was a scream.”  
        Jackie pulled her throwing knife out and carefully cut away Michelle’s clothes. Once her clothes were gone I used my claws to cut her open from her neck to her pelvis. Jackie started pulling out her intestines. “Hey LJ. Do you think you can make a horse?”  
        “Of course, kiddo.” Jackie cut off some of the intestines and handed it to me. I chuckled and with quick, practiced movements made an intestine balloon horse. “There you go, kiddo.”  
        “Thank you, LJ.” She kissed my bloody cheek as I knelt down and handed her the horse. “I think Michelle would look very pretty with tiara, don’t you?”  
        “You’re right, Jackie. I think a tiara for the little princess is a great idea.” I quickly blew up and tied the girl’s intestines into a crown and placed it on her head. We both chuckled as she weakly tried to shake the crown off her head.  
        “Oh look, LJ.” Jackie shoved her hand into Michelle’s body and pulled out a kidney. “Doesn’t your friend like kidneys? We wouldn’t want to leave without presents.”  
        “No, we wouldn’t want to do that.” I chuckled and put the kidney in my pocket, then reached in and cut out her reproductive organs. “I think Candy Pop would like this part here.”  
        “I think so too. Hmm, now what should we give Jason? I know! How about her ribs? He can make a new toy with them.”  
        “Good idea, kiddo.” I broke off several of her ribs. By this time Michelle’s screams and become whimpers. “Now for Candy Cane, hmm.”  
        “How about we wait until we play with Brad to get Candy Cane a present? I don’t think Michelle has anything Candy Cane would like.”  
        “I think you’re right. Why don’t we give Tiffany to Slenderman? After all, sometime soon you’re going hunting with him.” Jackie nodded and giggled.  
        “Ok, now we just need something for Sally.”  
        “How about we make her a tiara too?” Jackie jumped and clapped.  
        “That’s perfect! Can you teach me to make a tiara, LJ?” I chuckled and patted Jackie’s head.  
        “Of course, kiddo. Here, watch closely.” I slowly showed Jackie how to make a tiara. Then she tried, her first few attempts didn’t turn out very well, but we had plenty of material to work with and eventually Jackie made a really good tiara for Sally. Michelle watched on in horror as we played with her internal organs. Her heart was still beating, but her breathing was getting shallow.  
        “You know LJ, even though she’s such a mean person, she really has pretty eyes. Can I keep her eyes?” I chuckled as I cut Michelle’s eyes out and handed them to Jackie.  
        “Sure thing kiddo. We’ll put them in a jar and keep them at the carnival so you can see them anytime you visit.”  
        “Good idea, I wouldn’t want to keep them in my room. Nosy people might ask questions.”  
        “One last finishing touch and then we will get the uncle involve in the game.”  
        “I’ll cut her stomach open!”  
        “Just be careful, kiddo. You don’t want to get the stomach acid on you.” I watched proudly as the giggling little girl carefully cut open Michelle’s stomach which I stuffed with candy. “Now, get the uncle up here. Jackie, I’m going to make you invisible again and when I take the spell off the room I want you to scream. I’ll take care of the rest.”  
        “Ok, LJ” Jackie went to stand by the closet door and when I nodded she screamed as if she were being murdered. I chuckled and motioned for her to stop. The room fell almost silent as we listened to Michelle whimpering and the heavy, running footsteps of the uncle. Just before he rushed into the room, I dropped a bloody knife by the door and turned invisible.  
        When her uncle saw her pinned to the wall, cut open with her insides spilling out and decorating her he fell to his knees, right beside the bloody knife. The pathetic man started moaning and crying. It took him about a minute to hear her soft moan of pain. Hope sprung to his eyes at the sound, but rage and hatred replaced the hope as I became visible, standing right in front of his niece. Just as James mother did, the uncle grabbed the knife and tried to stab me, only to stab Michelle in the heart as I popped out of the way.  
        He fell to his knees again as he realized he had just killed his niece. I started humming “Pop goes the weasel” in his ear as sirens were heard in the distance, before gathering the still invisible Jackie up in my arms and popping back to the carnival. I fell backwards onto my bed laughing madly. Jackie laid on my chest laughing so hard tears started running down her face.  
        A few minutes later we heard someone clear their throat and still laughing, we sat up and looked towards the tent flap. Candy Pop, Candy Cane and Jason were standing there grinning. “So I take it you two had a good day, sweet Jackie?” Jackie nodded and tried to stop laughing.  
        “We…hee hee…br…ha…brought…pr…ha…presents.” My laughter subsided into chuckles as Jackie finally stopped laughing. With a huge grin on her face she handed Candy Pop and Jason their presents and told Candy Cane that we would bring her a present when we played with Brad. She pulled out Sally’s present. “LJ taught me how to make a tiara, see!”  
        “Good job Jackie. What’s with the eyes?” Candy Cane raised an eyebrow.  
        “LJ said I could keep them here in a jar. They were too pretty for such a mean girl to keep.” I ruffled Jackie’s hair, then shifted her to sit on the bed and conjured up a jar with preservatives in it. Jackie dropped the eyes into the jar and I placed it on the vanity. “I have other presents for you too, but I have to get cleaned up first. Candy Cane, can you keep me company while I take a bath?”  
        “Of course Jackie, let me just grab some clothes from Candy Pop’s tent and I’ll meet you there.” Jackie hopped off the bed, nodded and ran off.  
        “When she’s cleaned up, come back here with her. I have something to tell all of you.” I stood up and headed for my bathroom.  
        “Sure LJ, we’ll be back soon.”  
        After taking a quick bath and drying off with magic I snapped my fingers and the blood stained bedding was replaced with fresh black and white bedding. Jason, Candy Pop and I were talking about the game Jackie and I played with Michelle when Candy Cane and Jackie came back. We were all laughing about the expression on the uncle’s face when he saw his niece nailed to the wall. Jackie ran in and hugged everyone before grabbing the box that contained the prizes she had won and jumping up onto my lap.  
        “Ok, now everyone sit down and I’ll pass out the presents!” Jackie started sorting through the prizes. She gave Candy Pop a blue music box that played “Come Little Children,” Candy Cane got a purple music box that played “Fun House,” and Jason received a red music box that played “Doll House.” She put aside a black teddy bear for Sally, a white music box that played “Secrets” for Slenderman, and then handed me a black and white digital picture frame that had a picture of Jackie hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. “Sally took the picture yesterday. She said she took BEN’s phone and while we were eating, she snuck off to upload it to the picture frame for me. Don’t worry, she deleted the picture from BEN’s phone.”  
        “That’s good, if been had this picture it would be posted all over the internet by now.” I chuckled and hugged Jackie. “It’s a great present. Thanks kiddo.”  
        “The box said that it can hold hundreds of pictures, so you can add more pictures and it will flip through them.” I ruffled her hair and set the picture on the nightstand.  
        “Now, I have some news to share with all of you.” I tilted Jackie’s face up with a claw and smiled at her. “Jackie, remember when I told you I thought I knew who your real dad was?”  
        “Yes, did you find out if my dad is the guy you thought it was?” Jackie looked at me with hope filled eyes.  
        “Sure did, kiddo. Now before I tell you who he is, I want you to know that we are going to wait for a while to tell him. He has a bit of a temper at times and Slenderman agrees that we should wait for the right time to tell him about you.”  
        “Ok, I understand, but can I meet him before you tell him?”  
        “It might be a good idea; I’ll talk it over with Slenderman first.”  
        “Ok, so who’s my dad?” Jackie was bouncing by this time, barely able to contain her excitement.  
        “Jeff the Killer.” Jackie’s eyes grew wide and her smile got bigger.  
        “The one you told me about? The knife expert with the huge carved in smile? Oh, I want to meet him, LJ!” I chuckled and tapped her nose.  
        “I’ll talk with Slenderman. It isn’t always easy to get Jeff to do anything he doesn’t want to.” Jackie nodded and hugged me.  
        “Do you think he’ll let me call him Daddy?” I laughed at the thought of Jeff being called daddy.  
        “That you’ll have to ask him once he knows you’re his daughter. Sometimes it’s impossible to guess what he’s going to do. Now, when you do meet him I want you to stay with one of us at all times. Remember, Jeff did kill his parents and almost killed his brother so there is no telling what he will do.”  
        “Ok LJ. Maybe I can meet him on my birthday? That would be the second best present I ever got.” I raised an eyebrow.  
        “Only the second best, what was the best present you got then?” Jackie giggled and hugged me again.  
        “You!” We all started laughing.  
        “Well Jackie, we should get you back to the home. We wouldn’t want you to miss lunch again and get another lecture.” I scooped her up and popped us back to her room.  
        “Thanks for cheering me up LJ. I had a lot of fun this morning.”  
        “Well we have plenty of time left to play today. After you eat we’ll come back here and have some more fun.” I ruffled her hair as she grinned up at me and nodded.  
        The next two weeks flew by. Jackie and I were almost every day. There were days when I would just spend the morning with her and let her go to school on her own. I did have a carnival to run after all, but I was there every morning and tucked her in every night. We had a playdate with Brad the weekend after we played with Michelle, and a few days later Slenderman took Jackie out with him hunting. Jackie had fun luring Tiffany into the woods for him and was fascinated with the way his tendrils tore the girl apart.  
        Things got better for Jackie at school since there were a lot of kids getting killed, committing suicide, or disappearing, though she was sad that she didn’t get to see as many of the “ghost” Creepypastas as she had before. She missed seeing BEN and Dark Link arguing across the classroom.  
        Candy Cane, Candy Pop, Jason, Sally, Slenderman and I had planned an extra special surprise party for Jackie’s birthday. So after helping Jackie with her chores and wishing her happy birthday, I explained that I had to take care of something and would be back to pick her up in the afternoon.  
        I popped over to the carnival and helped finish the decorating while Slenderman chained the surprise to the wooden wall in my tent. I grinned as I thought about how much fun Jackie would have with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Creepypastas in this story. The only characters that are mine are Jackie, Julian, and the various human victims that meet their untimely demise. There will be violence, foul language, sexual content, and of course, humor. Enjoy!

Jackie’s POV  
        After LJ left, I decided to draw in the woods. I had filled my old sketch book and was starting on a new one that LJ gave me. It was a back, leather bound book and had 200 pages in it. I walked around until I found a clearing and sat down on a fallen log. I lost track of time while drawing Michelle and Brad as they looked after LJ and I played with them and before I knew it, it was lunch time.  
        I ran back to my room and put my sketch book in the desk draw, locked it then hurried downstairs for lunch. I was the last one there, so I didn’t get much and no one seemed to remember that it was my birthday. It didn’t bother me that much, cause LJ remembered and we were going to play later anyway.  
        After I finished my lunch I headed back to my room to grab my sketch book again. When I got to my room, my door was partly open, which was strange since I closed it when I went to lunch. I shrugged and walked into my room to see that the desk drawer where I kept my sketch books was partly open and the first book was missing. I clenched my fists as I looked around. With a cry I ran over to my bed, where LJJ was laying in pieces. Tears streamed down my face as I cradled his head to my chest. LJJ was the first present LJ ever gave me.  
        As I cried and stared down at the rest of LJJ, I started getting really mad. How dare they steal my pictures and hurt my dear little LJJ. I gently laid LJJ’s head back on the bed and headed down to the office to talk with Ms. Jensen, the head of the home. I wanted whoever did this to pay. As I neared the office, I heard Ms. Jensen talking with one of the other workers. I snuck up and listened at the partly open door as they talked about the “disturbed” pictures that I had drawn. They were planning to send me to a mental institution.  
        “Now it’s time Jackie. Now we make them pay for what they did and are planning to do to us.” I nodded and pulled the throwing knife out of my hair clip. “First we confront them. Then we kill them.”  
        “Yes, I want to know who hurt LJJ. They will tell me.” I crept into the room and quietly closed the door and locked it. I knew from experience that this room was almost as soundproof as the spell LJ put on Michelle’s room. “Hi, Ms. Jensen, Ms. Williams. I have a question for you.”  
        I giggled slightly when the two women jumped and turned to face me. “Jackie, what are you doing here? You should be outside, playing like the other kids.”  
        “Well, I was going to go outside and draw, but when I went to my room one of my sketch books was missing and someone had torn apart my clown doll. You wouldn’t know who did that, would you?” Ms. Williams and Ms. Jensen looked at each other, them back at me.  
        “Why no, Jackie. We don’t know who was in your room, but we will look into this. Now you should go play. Ms. Williams and I are having a grownup conversation.” I giggled as I smelled blood and burnt hair. I shook my head and tsked at them.  
        “You know, I really hate liars, Ms. Jensen.” I grinned as I walked over to the desk where she was sitting. She gave me a surprised look.  
        “What makes you think I’m lying?” I saw a vein in her forehead tick as she tried to smile at me.  
        “You smell like a liar, Ms. Jensen.” By this time, I was standing right next to her. “I’ll only ask you one more time. Who was in my room and tore up my clown doll?”  
        “I don’t know who was in your room, Jackie. Now go outside.” Ms. Jensen gave me a stern look and I chuckled.  
        “Wrong answer, Ms. Jensen.” In a split second I jumped onto the desk and thrust my throwing knife into the middle of her forehead. Ms. Williams screamed and then turned to run, but in the second of hesitation I had already jumped off the desk and slit her hamstrings. Ms. Williams’ fell to the floor as her legs refused to hold her weight.         “Now, Ms. Williams, it’s rude to leave in the middle of a conversation. I believe you were going to tell me who was in my room.”  
        I chuckled at the look of terror on her face. “We may have to play with her a bit to get our answer.” I nodded as Ms. Williams whimpered in fear.  
        “Ja…Jackie, I…I don’t kn…know who was in your room ho…honest. I sw…swear I don’t know.” I shook my head as I cut off a finger off the hand she had held out towards me.  
        “You are lying. Didn’t I just say that I hate liars.” I reached behind me and grabbed the lamp off the desk and smashed it across her face, leaving ceramic shards embedded in her cheek. “If I don’t hear the truth soon, I’m going to get really mad.”  
        “I…It was Ke…Keary! It was Keary!” Ms. Jensen cried as I drove my knife into her shoulder and twisted it. “W…Why? I…I told you it w…was Ke…Keary!”  
        “You’re still lying, Ms. Williams. I HATE LIARS!” I shoved the broken lamp into her eye and started stabbing her over and over with the throwing knife. “I HATE LIARS! I HATE LIARS! WE HATE LIARS!”  
        I kept screaming, cutting and stabbing her until she stopped moving. Then I started laughing hysterically. The look on her face was almost as amusing as Michelle and Brad’s faces had been when they died. “Well, we know it wasn’t Keary who broke into our room. That’s good. Jason wouldn’t be happy if we killed his friend.”  
        “I couldn’t have been Mitch either. He is at a friend’s house today. I guess we will just have to play with everyone who is here today.”  
        “The only ones here today are Mike, John, Sarah, Bruce, Jen and Keary. Jen and Mike aren’t able to break into our desk, Keary didn’t do it, so that leaves John, Sarah and Joyce.”  
        “Well then, when we leave, we can take Jen and Mike with us as a present for Candy Pop and Candy Cane. They are both around the right age to make good playmates for them.”  
        “Keary will have to come too. If we leave her here, she may talk to someone.”  
        “True. I’m sure Jason would like to have his playmate around all the time. We will have to hurry with John, Sarah and Bruce then. LJ should be here soon to pick us up.”  
        “Then let’s get started. They are usually upstairs in the closet by this time.”  
        “I always did wonder what the three of them did in that closet, though from the smell of them, I have a good guess. Teenagers are weird, wanting to have sex all the time.”  
        “Like Candy Cane said, when you are older you will understand.” I nodded and headed to the kitchen. As I grabbed a few more knives I had a sudden thought.  
        “What’s your name? I don’t want to keep calling you voice.” The voice chuckled.  
        “About time you asked me that. My name is Julian, but you can call me Jules.” I smiled as I quietly crept up the stairs to the closet. I could hear Bruce and John groaning and slowly opened the door. Sarah was on her hands and knees with John’s hard penis in her mouth while Bruce was on his knees ramming his hard penis into her. Sarah was moaning as she sucked on John and pushed back in time with Bruce’s thrusts. “Wow, if I had my own body I wouldn’t mind being in her place.”  
        I shook my head and snuck up behind Bruce. I quickly slit his throat with one knife, then threw it at John. It stuck in his eye and Sarah was showered in blood as both boys collapsed on top of her. Trapping her beneath their weight. I giggled as Sarah struggled to get free of the two dead boys as she almost choked on John’s penis when he collapsed.  
        I didn’t give her time to free herself though. I dropped to my knees next to her and whispered, “We hate liars,” as I plunged the knife into her heart.  
        “Now, we just need to get the others and wait for LJ.” I thought for a moment, then nodded. “Hey Jules, what did you mean by you would mind being in Sarah’s place? You’re a boy aren’t you?”  
        “Well, I would prefer to be called a man, but since I’m 16 technically I am a boy. One thing LJ didn’t tell you about when he told you about sex is that sometime males will be sexually attracted to other males and females are sometime attracted to other females.”  
        “Wow, so you like boys?”  
        “Yep. After all, I am a part of you, and while you are still too young to feel sexual attraction, you do like males.” I nodded as I checked Keary’s room. Since she was sleeping in there I just locked her in and went to find Mike and Jen.  
        “Ok. So does that mean if I fall in love with someone, you will love them too?”  
        “Not necessarily. It’s more likely that I will fall for whoever you fall for, but there is no guarantee.”  
        “Well, that’s going to be difficult then. I hope that whoever I do fall in love with, you will too.” Jules chuckled.  
        “Well, we have a lot of growing up to do before we have to worry about that.” I nodded as I checked the girl’s dorm. Jen wasn’t in the room, so I checked the boy’s dorm. Mike wasn’t there either. I frowned as I tried to think where two 9-year-old’s would play. I suddenly giggled as I realized that they would be in the playground behind the home.  
        I peeked out the back window and grinned. They were playing hide and seek. I waited until Mike started counting and quietly ran after Jen. When she hid behind a bush I snuck up behind her and hit her with the handle of the knife I had taken from the kitchen. She fell unconscious and while Mike was still counting I hid behind a tree to wait.  
        When Mike finished counting and walked past the tree I was hiding behind to look for Jen, I knocked him out too. I was trying to think of a way to get them into the house when LJ appeared. I gave him a big grin and jumped into his arms. I knew he wouldn’t mind me getting blood on him.  
        “LJ! Perfect timing!” I giggled and kissed his cheek. “I need to get these too and Keary to the carnival, can you help me?”  
        “Sure kiddo. It looks like you started the party without me.” He chuckled and tickled me before snapping his fingers, making Jen and Mike disappear. “We’ll go get Keary, then head over to the carnival.”  
        “Before we go to the carnival I want to show you what we did!” LJ raised an eyebrow.  
        “We?”  
        “Yep, me and Jules. He told me it was finally time to make the liars pay. We hate liars.”  
        “Ah, so Jules is the voice you told me about then? I didn’t know the voice was a boy’s voice.”  
        “Jules prefers to be called a man. He’s 16.” LJ chuckled and ruffled my hair.  
        “Sorry about that Jules. I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
        “That’s alright LJ. You didn’t know, heck Jackie just asked me my name today.” Jules chuckled at the surprised look on LJ’s face. “Don’t worry. I’m only here to keep Jackie safe so you won’t hear from me too often.”  
        “I don’t mind talking with you, I was just surprised that Jackie had a fully split personality. Her dad’s personality had started to split, but merged when he became a Creepypasta. Her uncle Liu’s personality completely split when Jeff almost succeeding in killing him. That experience was what made him a Creepypasta. Liu still loves his brother, while Sully wants to kill him for trying to kill Liu.”  
        “Ah, well Jackie and I don’t have that problem. We both like the same things, or will once I grow up enough to want to have sex. I don’t know what so fun about it though. You will understand some day Jackie.” LJ chuckled and shook his head. The we popped into Keary’s room and LJ sent her to the carnival too. I hopped out of his arms and started to pull him to my room, explaining everything that had happened. When I showed him LJJ he scowled, then snapped his fingers and fixed LJJ as good as new. I squealed and hugged both LJ and LJJ. Then I took him down to the office and showed him Ms. Jensen and Ms. Williams. LJ was very proud of me.  
        Next I took him to see John, Bruce and Sarah. I giggled at the look on his face when he saw the position the three teens had died in. He chuckled when he heard that Sarah almost choked on John’s penis. I grinned when he scooped me up in his arms and twirled me in a circle.  
        “Jackie, do you understand what happened today?” I tilted my head and thought.  
        “Well, I killed five people on my own and had you help kidnap three other kids.” LJ chuckled again.  
        “It’s more than that kiddo. You just became a Creepypasta. When Jules told you it was time, your sanity finished snapping and you became like me. You will be my best friend forever kiddo. Even if you die, you won’t stay dead, just like your dad.”  
        “Does that mean I’m going to be 8 forever then?” I frowned a bit. As much as I like being a kid, I didn’t want to be a kid forever.  
        “No kiddo. You’ll keep aging until you are “killed” for the first time or until you hit 25 years old. That’s why you don’t see any really old-looking Creepypastas. Since I marked you before you snapped, you are now my proxy as well as my best friend.”  
        “What’s a proxy do?”  
        “Depends on the master. For us, it just means we will keep killing together and you’ll live with me at the carnival. Proxies do what their master tells them to do, but I’m not as strict as Slenderman is.”  
        “YAY! We get to stay with you at the carnival and be with you forever! That is so awesome!” I hugged LJ again and grinned. “I’ll go pack!”  
        I jumped down, ran to the office and grabbed my sketch book, then ran to my room and gathered all of my stuff. It all fit in my backpack. Then I gathered Keary’s things so she would have them too. After I was all packed I jumped back into LJ’s arms.  
        “Well let’s get to the carnival. I have a surprise for you there, though not as big a surprise as the one you gave me.” LJ chuckled and popped us to the carnival.  
        “LJ, where did you put Mike, Jen and Keary? I want to get them settled so I don’t have to deal with it later.”  
        “I put them in a cage in the knife throwing booth. So what did you want to do with them?”  
        “I need to get Candy Cane, Candy Pop and Jason first, then I’ll explain it to all of you at the same time.” I started to hop out of LJ’s arms to go get them, but LJ stopped me.  
        “You don’t have to go get them. I’ll just bring them here.”  
        “But what if they’re busy?”  
        “I know where they are and what they’re doing right now. So I know they aren’t busy.” With a snap of his fingers LJ brought them to us.  
        “Hey sweet Jackie, I see you started celebrating your birthday early.” Candy Pop winked at me and chuckled.  
        “Now we have even more to celebrate. Your birthday and your rebirthday.” Candy Cane giggled as she smiled at me.  
        “Happy birthday and rebirthday dear girl.” Jason grinned at me.  
        “Thanks! Guess what! I brought you presents!” LJ chuckled and shook his head.  
        “You know kiddo, on your birthday and rebirthday you are supposed to get presents, not give them.” I giggled and kissed LJ’s cheek.  
        “I know, but they were just perfect presents and I couldn’t leave them behind.” I hopped out of LJ’s arms and led the others to the knife throwing booth. I pointed to the three kids still asleep in the cage. “Jason, I thought you might like to have Keary here with you, since if I had left her behind she would have been sent to a different home. Candy Cane, Candy Pop, I bet you can guess who gets which gift.”  
        “I’ll just get Keary settled into her new home and be right back. Thank you for the gift dear Jackie.” I smiled and nodded at Jason and handed him Keary’s backpack, then turned to Candy Cane and Candy Pop.  
        “Do you have cages to keep Jen and Mike in?”  
        “Of course sweet Jackie. You are such as thoughtful little cutie. I’m glad that you are going to be around from now on.”  
        “It will be fun having another girl around here. Welcome home sweetie.” Candy Cane and Candy Pop kissed my cheeks before collecting their presents and vanishing.  
        “Well, let’s head over to my tent. I still have a surprise for you.” Jack picked me up and carried me to his tent. When he threw open the flap Candy Cane, Candy Pop and Jason were already there along with Slenderman and Sally. The tent was decorated with black, red and white streamers. There was a big cake on the vanity, presents piled up on the dresser and to my surprise, my mom and the man I had thought was my dad were chained to the wall and gagged.  
        I grinned with excitement as everyone who wasn’t gagged shouted happy birth and rebirthday. It was the best day of my life. We all danced, played games like pin the tail on the humans, ate cake, and I got a lot of presents. My favorite present was torturing the truth out of my mom and the man she was married to.  
        Turns out that, while mom didn’t love me, she didn’t hate me either. After I found out that her husband had planned on selling me to pedophiles before she put me in the home I gave her a quick death. After all, if she hadn’t put me in the home I wouldn’t have met LJ. The man she had married, on the other hand, suffered greatly before he died. LJ helped me remove all the skin on his body before we smashed his teeth out, pried off his finger and toe nails, gouged out his ugly eyes, slit him open and ripped out his internal organs, and filled his stomach with roaches before crushing his heart.  
        The second best present I got was from Slenderman. He decided to let me be there when he told my dad about me. Since I was now a Creepypasta, he wasn’t worried about my dad killing me. Creepypastas were forbidden to “kill” their own kind, even if they wouldn’t stay dead. Zalgo made that rule after dad and Jane’s feud drew too much attention. I giggled when I heard that Zalgo had literally made them kiss and make up. Which was when they had started dating for a while.  
        After the party wound down, we all went with Slenderman to his mansion. Since we popped right into the office I didn’t get to see much but I did get to meet Eyeless Jack who was waiting in the office. All the adults sat down, Sally went to go play in her room with Charlie, and Slenderman told someone outside the office to bring Jeff and Liu to him.  
        I stood behind LJ and Candy Pop, peeking out from between them as the two men came into the room. One had black hair, pale blue eyes without eyelids, very white skin, and a wide smile carved into his face. I knew he was my dad from the description LJ had given me. He was wearing black dress pants and a white hoody that was covered in blood.  
        The other man had brown hair, pretty green eyes, tan skin, and had stitches on his face. He was wearing a black tee-shirt, a black suit jacket, blue jeans and a long grey and black scarf. I figured that he was my Uncle Liu.  
        Once both men were seated in front of Slenderman’s desk, dad leaned forward and stared at him. “What do you want, Slendy? I was about to go out killing.”  
        “Jeffrey, do not call me Slendy.” Dad chuckled at Slenderman’s demand.  
        “Whatever, now what do you want?”  
        “Well, Jeffrey. I have good news and bad news for you. Which would you like first?” I could hear the grin in Slenderman’s voice.  
        “Give me the bad first.” Dad leaned back in the chair and smirked. “It can’t be that bad if everyone is here.”  
        “Alright, the bad news is I have decided that you are to be fixed. Eyeless Jack will perform the procedure after this meeting.” Everyone started laughing as Dad’s eyes somehow managed to widen further. He jumped up and slammed his hands on the desk.  
        “WHAT!!!! NO WAY!!! WHAT DID MY BOYS EVER DO TO YOU!!! EJ, IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME I’LL SHOVE MY KNIFE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU’RE GONNA TASTE STEEL!!!”                                                                      Slenderman’s tendrils came out of his back and he shoved Dad back into his chair. After yelling for about 20 minutes he finally shut up.  
        “Now that you have stopped yelling I will tell you the good news which lead to my decision. Congratulations, Jeffery you are a father.” Dad’s jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.  
        “How the hell did that happen?!” Slenderman sighed.  
        “Well, Jeffery, when a man and a wo…”  
        “I KNOW HOW IT WORKS!” After that everyone laughed again. Then Slenderman stood up.  
        “BENJAMIN DROWNED IF YOU DO NOT GET BACK TO THE FRONTROOM RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO DROWNED YOU AGAIN!” I heard someone yelp, laugh and run away.  
        “Great, now everyone’s going to know I have a brat.” I scowled and pulled my throwing knife out of its sheath. LJ slightly shook his head and nudged me with his shoulder. “It’s been years since I let someone I fucked live. So why are you bringing this up? And how do you know the kid’s mine?”  
        “I had Eyeless Jack run a paternity test. It was conclusive that you are the father.”  
        “Well, couldn’t Liu be the kid’s dad?”  
        “No, Eyeless Jack ran a paternity test for both of you. Liu could not be the father.”  
        “Fuck, so why are you bringing this up? Just kill the brat and the problem is solved.”  
        “Well, that brings me to some more good news. You do not have to worry about raising your child. She has already snapped, turned Creepypasta and is now Laughing Jack’s proxy.” Jeff growled and glared at Slenderman.  
        “No kid of mine is going to be proxy to that laughing moron! If the kid had turned, then the kid’ll be my proxy!” I growled and threw my knife, aiming for the space between his legs.  
        “DO NOT BE MEAN TO MY LJ!!!” I walked out from behind LJ and glared at Dad. “YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!! LJ IS MY BEST FRIEND!!!”                   
        I stormed up to him, jerked my knife out of the seat of the chair and punched him in the crotch. Then I backed away far enough that he couldn’t reach me and looked at my Uncle Liu. I tilted my head and smiled as he laughed at Dad. I nodded once and then jumped up in his lap. As he looked down at me in surprise I giggled.  
        “Hi Uncle Liu. I’m Jackie and just turned 8 today. You have really pretty eyes.” Uncle Liu laughed and ruffled my hair.  
        “Nice to meet you, sweetie, I think you have pretty eyes too.” I tilted my head and smiled. He smelled like the air before it rained.  
        “Sweet Jackie, you almost saved Eyeless the trouble of fixing Jeff.” I wrinkled my nose as I thought for a second.  
        “So…does that mean if a male gets fixed they cut off his penis? Wouldn’t that hurt and make it so they can’t pee?” Everyone but Dad laughed and LJ moved to kneel next to me.  
        “No kiddo, that’s not quite how it works. I’ll explain later.” Just then Dad finally got over his shock, stormed over and reached out.  
        “You fucking brat, I outta…”  
        “You outta what, Dad? Beat us, torture us, maybe burn us on the stove like that asshole mom was married to did? You harm one hair on Jackie’s head and I will cut your dick off every day for the rest of your immortal life! I have kept her alive for six and a half years and you aren’t going to do anything, so keep your fucking hands off of us!” Dad’s hand dropped as Jules yelled at him.  
        “It’s ok, Jules, I won’t let Jeff hurt Jackie either.” LJ scooped us up in his arms and we hugged him and kissed his cheek. Everyone but Dad and Uncle Liu laughed.  
        “Jeff, you fucking piece of shit. It’s not enough that you killed Liu’s parents and tried to kill him, now you want to kill his niece too. I wish they would let me kill you. Sully, that’s enough. Jeff is my brother. We can’t kill our own brother. Why not? He tried to kill you.” I giggled and jumped back out of LJ’s arms and onto Sully’s lap.  
        “Hi Uncle Sully! I was hoping I could meet you too! Jackie and I have never meet anyone else who shares a body like we do. Yep, Jules is very protective of me like you are Uncle Liu. But I don’t fight with him like you and Uncle Liu fight.” I smiled up at Uncle Sully. “Why do you fight with Uncle Liu, Uncle Sully?”  
        “Jeff tried to kill Liu. He should pay for the pain he made Liu feel.”  
        “But Uncle Liu would be even more hurt if you hurt his brother. Sometimes, it’s best to just take your anger out on the other people who have hurt Liu. If you hurt Dad, you would become something you hate. The person who hurt Liu.” I traced the stitches on his face. “Think of it this way. If Dad hadn’t done this, you wouldn’t have come into being and Uncle Liu would be alone. It’s not nice being alone. Jackie and I may have been together, but Jackie didn’t know me as anything more than a voice that would tell her to run and hide, or to wait for the right time. She has been alone since the day she was born. Then LJ found me and I wasn’t alone anymore. LJ promised that when he got tired of me, he would kill me and not let me suffer anymore.” Uncle Sully raised an eyebrow and frowned at LJ.  
        “Then why be friends with someone who planned to kill you?” I smiled up at LJ then looked at Uncle Sully.  
        “Because, he wasn’t afraid of me and he stopped lying to me when I told him I hate liars. Jackie had her heart broken too many times by liars. We hate liars. Liar’s smell bad, like burnt hair and blood. LJ says he has to lie sometimes, but he doesn’t lie to me so that’s ok. Besides, we like LJ. He’s a lot of fun and teaches me a lot of things.”  
        “Like what?” Uncle Liu smiled as Sully gave him back control.  
        “Well, he taught me the best ways to have fun with my playmates. It’s a lot of fun watching them scream as you cut them open.” Everyone, including Dad chuckled at that. “And he taught me that it hurts to have a hard on for too long and that saying that a male is thinking with his other head means he’s thinking about sex and that babies come from a male and a female having sex. He taught me that a whore is someone like mom who has sex for money and that a…” LJ covered my mouth and chuckled.  
        “Ok, I think they get the point. Didn’t I tell you that you are too young to be talking, let alone thinking about that stuff.” I licked his hand and he pulled it away from my mouth.  
        “But LJ, Uncle Liu asked.”  
        “Sometimes, Jackie, saying less is better. They’re going to think I’m some kind of perverted pedophile if you keep talking like that.”  
        “But LJ, you aren’t a pedophile. Candy Pop is, you wouldn’t even tell me what color your penis is. Candy Pop’s is blueish-purple but you said you wouldn’t tell me about yours for another 9 years and 50 weeks.” I pouted and crossed my arms.  
        “Um, you do realize…” I shot Candy Pop a glare and he shut up.  
        “Ok, kiddo, calm down.” LJ picked me up and set me on his hip. “All I’m saying is that you could have said it a bit differently. That’s all.”  
        “How should I have said it?” I frowned as I stared up into LJ’s pretty silver eyes.  
        “You could have just said that I taught you about human anatomy and where babies come from.” I thought about it and nodded.  
        “Ok, next time I’ll say that then. It’s still the truth so I can do that.” LJ hugged me and ruffled my hair.  
        “So, just how does my daughter know what Candy Pop’s dick looks like?” I looked over at Dad and smiled.  
        “I walked in on him playing with a girl from the group home I lived in. He was having fun, so I left after inviting him to come play carnival games with Sally and me.” Dad glared at LJ.  
        “You let her be around Candy Pop alone? If he hadn’t been busy he would have fucked, killed and eaten her!”  
        “Don’t yell at LJ! Besides Candy Pop wouldn’t have done that to me.” I pulled up my sleeve and showed off the mark LJ had put one me. “Only LJ was allowed to kill me or play games with me. Candy Pop, Candy Cane, Jason, Slenderman and Sally are my friends, but LJ is my best friend, my first true friend. He wouldn’t let me get hurt by anyone else. And now that I’ll live forever, we’ll get to play games with everyone who has lied to me, and been mean to me.”  
        I grinned as I thought of all the fun we would have. LJ chuckled again and set me back on Uncle Liu’s lap.  
        “What does it matter to you Jeff? Just a few minutes ago you wanted her dead.” I shook my head and looked up at Dad.  
        “LJ, he didn’t want me dead. He was afraid I wouldn’t like him.” I hopped off Uncle Liu’s lap and walked up to Dad. “You push people away so you don’t get rejected. I did the same thing with LJ at first. If you don’t get close, no one can hurt you, right Daddy? But, Jules taught me that if you wall yourself off from everyone you hurt yourself. Don’t you want to stop hurting, Daddy?”  
        I smiled up at him as he stared down at me. Then he picked me up.  
        “Why aren’t you scared of me?” I giggled.  
        “Because, you aren’t scary.” He tilted his head and tried to frown, which didn’t work very well. I put my hand on his cheek and traced the carved in smile. “Why would I be scared of someone who is always smiling, even when they want to cry? You aren’t scary Daddy. You are truth. You don’t lie about who and what you are. You don’t pretend to be nice or make people think you are their friend.”  
        I giggled again and looked over at LJ and my other friends. “Everyone in this room is true to themselves and while the truth may hurt at times, I could never be scared of the truth.”  
        I looked back at Dad and smiled. “Daddy, to me you are beautiful and it’s ok if you don’t like me right now. Because it’s how you truly feel. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine with LJ and when I get older, maybe we can go killing sometime. You don’t have to be my Daddy if you don’t want to. But could you maybe try being my friend…Jeff?” Dad leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.  
        “Sure kid. I can try that.” I smiled and kissed his cheek. I heard LJ, Candy Pop, Uncle Liu, Jason, Slenderman and even Eyeless Jack chuckle at the surprised look on Dad’s face.  
        “Jackie is an affectionate little girl. Once she likes someone she hugs and kisses them all the time.” LJ laughed and plucked me out of Dad’s arms. “It’s getting late and Jackie had a big day today. We should get going.”  
        “LJ, can’t I meet the others first? I wanted to say hi to BEN and Dark Link. School was really boring without them arguing across the classroom.” I gave LJ my best puppy-dog look and he chuckled.  
        “What, how many of us knew about Jackie?” I looked at Dad as he tried to frown.  
        “Oh, BEN, Link and the other gamer Creepypasta’s don’t know me. Only the ones in here and Sally know me and only the ones who are in here know that you are my dad.”  
        “Jackie can see us whether we are visible or not. The others were hunting and haunting some of her classmates.”  
        “Since when did they start hunting first graders?” Uncle Liu shook his head stood up as Dad and I talked.  
        “I’m in 5th grade, Da…Jeff. The other kids are really stupid.” LJ chuckled and ruffled my hair.  
        “That they are, kiddo, but you are also really smart.” I shrugged and smiled up at him. “Ok, we can stay a little longer. They should know about you anyway.”  
        I grinned and hugged LJ again, then jumped out his arms and grabbed both his and Dad’s hands. I tried to drag them to the door. “Let’s go! This is the best birthday/rebirthday ever!”  
        “Ok, kiddo. We’re coming.” LJ chuckled and everyone followed me out of the room. I looked around the hallway, then pulled them towards the stairs.  
        “Now, where would everyone be? Sally said she was going to her room. LJ, where’s Sally’s room? I have to at least say goodbye to her before we leave.” Slenderman chuckled.  
        “You will not have to search for everyone, child. I asked Hoodie to gather everyone in the living room. You will be able to meet them all at once. And Jeff, I was not serious about having you fixed. If all the children you father in the future are as interesting as Jackie, I may gain a few more proxies.”  
        “Who says I’m having more kids. I’ll just be more careful and kill the whores I fuck.”  
        “Jeff, I am trying to teach Jackie not to use that kind of language. Can you stop cussing in front of her?”  
        “But, LJ, Da…Jeff didn’t say anything wrong. Mom was a whore and if he was angry when he had sex with her, then that’s fucking and he didn’t smell like he was lying so he must have been angry when he made me with mom.”  
LJ and the other’s chuckled. “She has a point LJ. He did use the words in the proper context.”  
        “I’d still prefer that you don’t use that language until you’re older.” I frowned.  
        “So, how old do I have to be before I can use those words?”  
        “Let’s say 15. Teenagers talk like that all the time so 15 will be fine.” I nodded and smiled up at LJ and Dad.  
        “Ok, but just cause I can’t talk like that doesn’t mean that Da…Jeff can’t.”  
        “If you really want to call me daddy, go ahead. It might take me a bit to get used to it, though.” I grinned and jumped up into Dad’s arms, then hugged him and kissed his cheek. Dad chuckled. “I take it you really want to call me daddy.”  
        “Yes!” I smiled up at him. Everyone chuckled and we all started walking again. Dad set me on his hip and carried me down the stairs. Once we reached the bottom he set me down and opened the door to the living room, then growled.  
        “BEN! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING LINK WANNABE!” The living room was decorated in pink and blue balloons and a big banner hung across the middle of the room that said ‘Congratulations, Jeff, it’s a kid!’ Everyone in the living room laughed at Dad’s reaction, while everyone who was walking with me shook their heads and sighed.  
        “He finally calms down and BEN pulls this. Jeff is going to completely lose his temper and destroy my mansion.” I frowned and looked up and Dad’s angry face. Then smirked, pulled out my knife, and threw it. It swiped the hat off of BEN’s head and pinned it to the wall.  
        “Don’t pick on my Daddy. It’s not nice.” I smiled widely and giggled when the room fell silent. “What? I haven’t feed your tongues to the lion so I know the cat doesn’t have your tongues.”  
        LJ, Candy Cane and Candy Pop started laughing. BEN scowled as Slenderman unpinned his hat and handed it back to him. Slenderman gave me my throwing knife back and patted me on the head. Dad grinned as BEN stomped over towards me.  
        “You shouldn’t have done that.”  
        “No, you shouldn’t have done that. You made Daddy angry and I don’t want him to be angry on my birth/rebirthday.”  
        “You don’t know who you’re messing with kid.” I smirked again as BEN turned invisible and moved behind me. I whipped around and in a second, had my knife at his throat.  
        “Hey BEN, I still see you. You don’t scare me.” BEN’s eyes widened and he looked shocked.  
        “How the hell can you see me when I’m invisible?” I rolled my eyes, put my knife back in its sheath and giggled.  
        “I’ve always been able to see ghosts. You know you aren’t very observant. I’ve been watching you and Dark Link argue and make faces at each other across the classroom everyday while you were haunting my classmates. You two were really funny.”  
        “Wait, you’re that pipsqueak LJ was hunting. Aren’t you a little short for a 5th grader?” I rolled my eyes and giggled.  
        “Boy you’re not very smart, are you. If LJ was hunting me I would be dead by now, LJ is my best friend and we had a deal. When I started to bore him, he would kill me. And I’m not short. I’m only 8-years-old today so I’m the right height for my age. If anything, you’re the short one. You aren’t as tall as Dark Link and you aren’t much taller than me.” Everyone chuckled as BEN went red in the face. I was picked up from behind and looked down to see a pale skinned hand and a dark gray sleeve. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Dark Link.  
        “I think she has you pegged BEN. Now why don’t you go sulk in your game. Obviously we are celebrating the birth of a new Creepypasta and you are upsetting the little cutie.” He turned me around in his arms and set me on his hip. “So, what’s your name cutie?”  
        “Hi Dark Link. I’m Jackie.”  
        “Welcome to the Creepypasta world, cute Jackie. Just ignore BEN, he’s still just a child.”  
        “I’m still a child too, but that doesn’t mean that I pick on people for fun. I just gut, torture and kill them.” Everyone chuckled or giggled as LJ plucked me out of Dark Link’s arms and set me on his hip.  
        “Jackie is my proxy. Jackie, you know of most of the beings here, but let me introduce you anyway. Everyone, this is Jackie Jackson. She just turned 8 today and just turned Creepypasta today as well. And yes, Jeff is her dad.”  
        “Hi everyone.” I smiled again and waved. Then I noticed a big red and black husky that looked just like Smirk and jumped out of LJ’s arms. I ran over and hugged the dog. “You are so cute! You look just like my stuffed dog, Smirk!”  
        “Nice to meet you too, Jackie. I’m Smile Dog.” Smile licked my cheek and chuckled as I squealed and hugged him again.  
        “So cool! LJ you didn’t tell me that Smile Dog could talk!” Dad and LJ chuckled.  
        “Well, I’m glad you like Smile, kid. He’s my dog.” I grinned up at Dad.  
        “Can I play with Smile sometimes, Daddy?”  
        “Sure. He’ll run you ragged playing fetch.” Dad smirked as I giggled. I spent the next hour and a half meeting and talking with the rest of the Creepypastas. I really liked Slenderman’s proxies, Masky, Hoodie and Toby. It was funny watching Toby bug Masky. BEN finally came back out of his game and while he didn’t talk with me, he didn’t seem angry either. LJ picked me up and carried me around to say my goodbyes when I started yawning even though I didn’t want to leave yet. By the time LJ popped us to the carnival I had snuggled into his chest and was fighting to keep my eyes open. LJ tucked me into Candy Cane’s bed with LJJ and stayed with me until I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Creepypastas in this story. The only characters that are mine are Jackie, Julian, and the various human victims that meet their untimely demise. There will be violence, foul language, sexual content, and of course, humor. Enjoy!

Laughing Jack’s POV  
        The next ten years flew by. Jackie grew older, but she still retained her air of innocence. Up until she hit puberty she would sneak out of Candy Cane’s tent during the night and snuggled up in bed with me. It was a shock at first to wake up with Jackie sprawled on me. Each morning when she opened her eyes she would smile, hug me and kiss my cheek.  
        Candy Cane took her shopping a lot over the years, and while she still ran around in jeans and tee-shirts like a normal kid, she had chosen to wear dresses when we would look for playmates. Most of them were a combination of black, red and white. She also took to wearing gloves and a little hat. Her hair lightened a bit and took on more red. Her right eye turned a lighter shade of blue, while her left eye was still as red as ever.  
        When she hit puberty, Candy Cane made her promise not to sneak into my bed anymore, mostly so Jeff didn’t freak out. Jeff and Jackie grew to be good friends, and there were times when Jeff actually acted like a dad. Especially as she became a teenager and the guys at the mansion started flirting with her. BEN and Dark Link were the worst offenders and both Jeff and I had to threaten to castrated them to get them to keep their hands off her.  
Jackie would just smile and giggle when they would start flirting, then go play with Smile, Jeff or Sally if she didn’t come join me. Most teenagers are a pain in the ass to deal with, but Jackie stayed as sweet as the day I meet her. She did learn to keep some things to herself, but she stayed blunt when she wanted to know something.  
        It was two weeks before her 18th birthday. We had been playing with our next game, gaining his trust before our real playdate, for a few weeks and the time was right to really start the game. Kevin’s mom was at work and had left her 6-year-old son with her husband for the day. Kevin’s dad had worked a double shift the night before and had passed out shortly after his wife went to work.  
        I had the room soundproofed and we had already started our game. Kevin’s screams were hilarious as we ripped into his stomach. Jackie made balloon animals out of his intestines while I broke his ribs. When I was stuffing his stomach with candy his little body jerked and he kicked the candy out of my hand. I chuckled as I collected the candy from the floor. Jackie had just stepped in front of Kevin when the door suddenly flew open and Kevin’s dad aimed a gun at Jackie. She had just enough time to turn and face him before he fired the gun.  
        Jackie’s eyes went wide as blood poured from her chest. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell lifelessly to the floor. Kevin’s father cried out as his son was exposed. The bullet that had killed Jackie for the first time, had also claimed the life of Kevin. I growled and lunged at the father before he could raise the gun again. Within seconds I had him pinned to the floor. I hadn’t felt that much rage since the day Isaac finally freed me from the box after 13 years.  
        By the time I came back to my senses, the father was literally covering the room. I scooped Jackie up in my arms and popped back to my tent. Usually in a case like this I would call for Candy Cane to come help, but no one was at the carnival that day. They were all out with their playmates. I brushed her hair out of her face then checked her pulse. It wasn’t beating yet, and even though I knew it would be at least a few hours until she woke up, I couldn’t stand seeing the hole in her chest. I carefully cut the top of her dress open so I could see how much damage had been done.  
        The bullet had gone straight through her heart and out her back. I shoved my tongue into the bullet hole, healing the hole in her heart, then licked the entry wound to close it. After that I carefully sat her up and started working on the exit wound. Even after all those years, Jackie still had the sweetest blood. I laid her back down and snapped my fingers, mending her clothes. The last thing I needed was for someone to walk in and see Jackie half naked on my bed. I ran my hand through my hair and paced for a while.  
        I hadn’t realized how important to me Jackie had become. She wasn’t just a proxy and best friend. Seeing her die like that had really rattled me and I swore I would never let this happen again. Sure Creepypastas died all the time and came back, but it was different when it was Jackie. I could smell Jackie’s blood coating me, and for once I didn’t like the smell. I pressed a small kiss on Jackie’s forehead before heading to the bathroom to clean up. After I stripped my outfit off I snapped my fingers again and watched as it when up in smoke. I could never wear that particular outfit again.  
        While a sigh, I stepped into the sunken bathtub of hot water and started scrubbing her blood off me. My skin had a slight pink tint by the time I was done scrubbing. I had just rinsed the shampoo out of my hair when I realized that not all the water on my face was from the bath. I raised a hand and wiped away the tears that I had just realized I had shed. I scowled as I rubbed my eyes to stop the tears.  
        I was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down when I was hugged from behind. I froze for a second before I recognized Jackie’s scent. I held her arms in place and sighed.  
        “It’s ok LJ. I’m still here. I’ll never leave you alone.” Jackie kissed my cheek, then leaned her forehead against my back, between my shoulder blades. I sighed and gave her arms a gentle squeeze.  
        “I should have made sure the door couldn’t be opened. I promised that I wouldn’t let anyone else kill you.”  
        “LJ, it would have happened eventually. Things just happened too fast to stop it from happening. Besides, I’m alive now. So I died for a couple of hours. It’s not that big a deal.”  
        “It still shouldn’t have happened.” Jackie giggled and hugged me tighter.  
        “LJ, you know we don’t blame you for what happened. So you shouldn’t blame yourself. If I had been with Daddy, we would have died a dozen times or more by now.” I chuckled. Jackie and Jules were right.  
        “I know. I just don’t like breaking my promise to you.” Jackie and Jules laughed.  
        “Speaking of promises, do you remember the promise you made me ten years ago, LJ?” I chuckled.  
        “I made you a lot of promises ten years ago, kiddo.” Jackie leaned close and whispered in my ear.  
        “Well, let me remind you which promise I’m talking about.” Jackie giggled. “Hey LJ, if Candy Pop’s penis is bluish-purple because his skin is bluish-grey then is yours black and white?”  
        I froze for a second and my eyes widened, then I groaned. I remembered that day all too well and I realize that the real reason I was upset that day was because my Jackie had seen another male naked. I had been jealous. I turned my head to look at Jackie, who was kneeling on the floor behind me, then smirked. She wasn’t a child anymore. In two weeks she would be considered an adult.  
        “Well now, you’re still curious about my penis, even after ten years. Just how often have you thought about me like that kiddo?”  
        “About three or four times…an hour…for the last three years.” Jackie reached up and cupped my cheek. “We’ve loved you for a long time LJ. I think we loved you the first time we meet. We love you as our best friend while I was a child. Then we loved you as our first crush. Now we not only love you, but are in love with you. We want to be with you forever LJ.”  
        I smiled at Jackie and Jules, leaned my forehead against theirs and ran my claws through their hair. “When you died, I realized something. I realized just how important you are to me.”  
        “How important are we to you LJ?”  
        “More important than my own life. I’ve loved you since the day we met too. The day you saw Candy Pop with Amy, I was jealous more than angry, I just didn’t know how I felt.” I kissed their forehead, then their cheek. “If you two really want to know what color my penis is, why don’t I show you.”  
          
***************START OF LEMON: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. END OF LEMON AT NEXT ASTERIX LINE.*******************************

        Their eyes widened as I stood up and turned to face them. A light blush stained their cheeks as they slowly trailed their eyes down my body. Taking in every bit of me before landing on my erect, black and white ringed dick. The licked their lips, then reached out and grasped my dick. I groaned and my hips jerked as they wrapped their fingers along my hard length and stroked it.  
        “Wow, you’re bigger than Candy Pop was.” I smirked then pulled them to their feet. They kept stoking my dick even as I pulled them in and finally kissed their sweet lips.  
        “I’m also much more fun than Candy Pop is.” I snapped my fingers and their dress disappeared, leaving them in their bra, panties, stockings and guarder belt. I trailed my claws down their back and they gasped as I grasped their ass and pulled them against me. “Would you like to find out just how much fun we can have?”  
        I leaned down to kiss, lick and nip at their neck. They groaned as their knees gave out and they nodded almost franticly. I picked them up and their legs automatically wrapped around my waist. We both moaned as I felt their wet heat through their panties. In less than a second I had them completely stripped naked and then sat back down in the tube.  
        “How about a little clean fun, first.” I grabbed a washcloth and started wash their breasts, making sure to pay special attention to their nipples. Then I leaned close and licked the outer shell of their ear. “It’s always much more fun to get clean before you get really dirty.”  
        They gasped and moaned my name as my “clean fun” caused me to rub against their clit with the slightly rough washcloth and my clawed finger. Their hips bucked, causing them to rub against my hard dick and I groaned. I abandoned the washcloth and stroked their clit with one hand while I suckled and nipped one nipple and pulled, rolled and teased their other nipple with my other hand.  
        They moaned and gasped as I slid one clawed finger carefully into them and started thrusting it in and out while rubbing their clit with my thumb. It wasn’t long before they were bucking wildly, their fingers buried in my hair as they screamed my name.  
        “More…more… please… I need…something…please…LJ!” I slid a second finger in as they begged me for release and thrust faster and harder. They flinched for a second before moaning again and bucking harder. Their head was thrown back and I licked and kissed their throat until I found their sweet spot, then I bit down, almost hard enough to draw blood. They gasped again, then screamed their release, as their vagina clamped down on my fingers. After they had rested for a bit I picked them up and carried them to the bed.  
        “Now that we are both squeaky clean, let’s get dirty, kiddo.” I chuckled as their eyes widened when I threw their legs over my shoulders and started working their clit with my tongue and teeth. I ran my claws up their stomach and pinched their nipples, causing them to gasp again. They bucked and clamped their thighs around my head as I slid my long, thick tongue into them. I lightly scratched my claws down their side and over their hip before rubbing and pinching their clit as I thrust my tongue in and out. My other hand kept pinching and rolling their nipples. Once again they came, this time they clamped down and came on my tongue. I groaned at the sweet taste of their release and licked them clean of their juices.  
        “Now for the best part kiddo.” I crawled up their body and kissed them hard and long as I started rubbing their clit again, but with my dick this time. Their legs were still on my shoulders, which caused their hips to tilt at the perfect angle. I kissed down their neck to their sweet spot and bit down as I thrust into them. They whimpered a bit as they stretched to accept my hard dick. I knew I had broken their hymen in the tub, so the pain wouldn’t be too bad, but once I was all the way in, I held still so they could adjust and started stroking their clit again to distract them.  
        Soon they were moaning and bucking their hips again. I started out slowly, making sure to hit their g spot with each thrust. I groaned at how tightly they gripped my dick. It wasn’t long until they were gasping and raking their nails down my arms as I thrust into them harder and deeper.  
        “LJ…Harder…faster…please…fuck…oh god!” They pulled my head down and kissed me desperately as they clamped down on my dick in release again. I groaned and chuckled as they cried out.  
        “We are just starting kiddo.” I licked their throat again as I pulled out and positioned them on their hands and knees. They gasped and collapsed onto their forearms as I thrust back into them from behind. This angle made me hit their cervix with each thrust. I had to hold their hips still as they started losing control and bucking faster. “Fuck, you are so tight.”  
        It was several hours, many positions, and 20 releases for them later before I finally allowed myself to cum deep inside their tight, wet vagina. We were both covered in sweat, scratches and hickeys by the time we collapsed on the bed. I gathered their limp body close and they tiredly snuggled close before falling asleep while I stoked their hair and back. I pulled the blanket over us just before following them into sleep.  
Jackie’s POV  
        I woke up before LJ and sighed happily. I tingled from head to toe as I thought about all the things LJ did with me during the night and giggled. Both Jules and I were blissfully happy that LJ loved us like we love him. I trailed my hand up his chest and absentmindedly traced patterns with my nails.  
        ‘You know, Jackie. We didn’t get the chance to explore very much last night.’ Jules commented in my head. I smirked and nodded. ‘Well, we’ll just have to make up for that. I wonder if LJ tastes as good as he looks.’  
        ‘Why don’t we find out.’ I giggled quietly as I slowly slid down the bed and under the blanket. LJ shifted restlessly for a second and I held still until he sighed and settled back down, still asleep. LJ was half erect already as I took him in my mouth. Even only half erect, I couldn’t fit his whole length in my mouth, so I started stroking what I couldn’t take in as I licked and sucked on him. I traced the black and white rings with my tongue and moan softly at the slightly salty taste of his penis.  
        LJ moaned and bucked in his sleep as his erection grew. I hummed in satisfaction that he was still sleeping and LJ groaned and bucked again at the vibration of my humming. ‘He really seems to like that.’ ‘We should play with his balls like he did our clit.’  
        I hummed again in agreement with Jules as I started massaging LJ’s balls while still sucking, licking and stroking his hard penis. LJ was panting and buried his hand in our hair, a quick glance up showed me that he was still asleep, even though he was moaning our names. Jules practically purred with satisfaction when LJ called out his name as well as mine.  
        A few times we released his penis from our mouth and blew on the tip, each time LJ would whimper and grip our hair tightly until we would take him back in our mouth. His hips were bucking faster as we increased the speed and sucked on him harder. We had to stop playing with his balls and stroking him to hold his hips down so we didn’t choke on his long, thick penis. We sucked as much of him in as we could. LJ groaned, hissed and finally came as we dug our nails into his hips. We swallowed as much of his cum as we could and moaned at the sweet and salty taste, then licked him clean.  
        Before we knew it, we were flat on our back, our legs over LJ’s shoulders and he was pounding into us hard and deep. We stared up into LJ’s beautiful silver eyes and started panting as one of his hands started working our clit as he went faster, deeper and harder with each thrust. The pleasure bordered on pain as he hit my cervix with each thrust. We felt the hot, tight ball in my stomach grew as we panted and cried out LJ’s name. He groaned as we pulled him into a hot, frantic kiss. We dug our nails into his shoulders and screamed as the ball exploded and we clenched down tight on his hard penis. With a few more fast, hard thrusts, LJ groaned and we felt him cum deep inside us. He collapsed on top of us as he finished cumming. We wrapped our arms around his neck and ran our fingers through his hair as we both tried to catch our breath.

*******************************************END OF LEMON******************************************************************

        “Good morning, LJ. Did you sleep well?” We giggled as he buried his face in our neck and chuckled.  
        “Good morning, Jackie, Jules.” LJ raised up slightly and kissed us. “I slept very well. Though waking up this morning was much funnier than usual. Now where did you two learn that?”  
        We giggled again and kissed his nose. “A few years again we asked Candy Cane, Jane, and Clockworks some questions. Candy Cane was very descriptive. Then Candy Pop dropped by while we were talking. He was even more descriptive than Candy Cane. Candy Cane and Jane beat Candy Pop up when he jokingly offered to let me practice on him. Then we threatened to castrate him if he even thought about having us do that. Candy Pop was just joking though. We’re too old for his tastes. I don’t know, I think he’s getting bored with just little girls. Oh, come on Jules, we both know Candy Pop thinks of us as his siblings. Don’t forget that he is a very perverted man. I wouldn’t be surprised if he thought about Candy Cane like that. EWWW! That’s so gross!”  
        LJ chuckled, shook his head and kissed us. He stood up and while we were busy admiring his firm, bitable butt, he stretched, then turned and scooped us up in his arms. “Well, we better get cleaned up. Remember, Jeff and Slenderman are expecting us today.”  
        “Oh, yeah.” I chuckled as I thought of Dad’s reaction to the change in my relationship with LJ. By this time, we were sitting in the tub and LJ was washing my hair. “I wonder how Daddy is going to react to all those hickeys you gave me.”  
        “Oh, I imagine he’s going to blow a gasket, threaten to castrate me, then back down and accept it once you and Jules step in.” LJ laughed and I giggled as I imagined Dad frantically trying to get me to stop crying. I quickly learned in the first few years, that if I yelled back and threatened him, he would only fight harder to keep me from doing what I wanted. However, Dad was more than happy to let me do what I wanted to stop me from crying. I only had to use that method a few times, so he never caught on. We took turns washing each other, and after a little clean fun, we dried off and got dressed.  
        “So, does this mean we can move out of Candy Cane’s tent and into your tent?” I gave LJ a hopeful look. He chuckled, pulled us against him and kissed us.  
        “Of course you can kiddo. That way you won’t have to sneak out of Candy Cane’s tent every night like you used to when you were little.” I squealed, jumped into LJ’s arms, wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him again.  
        “We will never get tired of kissing you LJ, you taste like blood and black licorice. Yummy.” I winked at him and buried my fingers in his hair. “We love you, LJ.”  
        “I love you and Jules too, kiddo.” LJ kissed me again then set me down. “If we don’t stop now, Jeff and Slenderman are going to come looking for us and find us in a position no father wants to see their little girl in.”  
        “It would be hilarious to see his face if he did that, but we would rather Daddy didn’t interrupt.” Jules and I laughed. “Well, I’m going to get some sleep. Wake me up if you need me Jackie. Ok, Jules. Well, let’s go LJ. We can’t keep Daddy and Slenderman waiting.”  
        LJ chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, then popped us into Slenderman’s office. Slenderman was sitting behind his desk while Dad paced in front of it impatiently. I raised my finger to my lips as Slenderman saw us. Then jumped on Dad’s back, hugging him from behind and kissed his cheek. Dad groaned and pried me off of him.  
        “Jackie, are you a little too old to still be doing that?” He set me on a chair and stared down at me as I giggled.  
        “I’ll never be too old to sneak hug you, Daddy. Not even when we are thousands of years old.” Dad rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. “Besides, you would miss it if I stopped.”  
        “You’re probably right. Now I have another question for you. Who do I have to kill?” I tilted my head and blinked up at Dad. “Who gave you those hickeys and how far did they go?”  
        “Daddy, you don’t have to kill anyone. The man I love gave them to me and which time are you asking about?” LJ and I chuckled as Dad turned red in the face and sputtered.  
        “Who is he? I’ll kill the bastard who touched my kid!” Dad growled then glared at LJ. “How could you let Jackie go off with some guy! The bastard probably just used her and she’ll never see him again!”  
        “DADDY! Don’t you yell at LJ! The man I love isn’t a bastard and he would never just use me and leave! After all, he’s been by my side for the last ten years!” I jumped out of the chair and stalked towards Dad.  
        “It’s that damn pervert, Candy Pop isn’t it! I’ll castrate the bastard!” LJ growled and pulled me to him.  
        “EWWW! I would never do that with Candy Pop, he’s like my big brother, that’s just gross! Damn it Daddy! Jules and I love LJ! We always have and always will!” Dad looked at me, then at LJ and raised an eyebrow.  
        “Well, fuck. It took you two long enough. I was starting to think LJ would never realize that you two loved each other and he would lose you to some other fucker.” Dad chuckled as my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. “What? Everyone knew that you two loved each other.”  
        I looked at LJ and smiled. “Well, who wouldn’t love LJ? He’s perfect.”  
        “Yeah, yeah. Well as long as it’s LJ, it’s fine. So, did you two at least use protection? I’m too young to be a grandpa yet.” I blushed and bit my lip.  
        “Well, um, I…no…we kind of didn’t think about it.” LJ chuckled as Dad groaned.  
        “Great, before you know it we’ll have cone nosed kids running around.” Slenderman laughed and stood up.  
        “What is done, is done, Jeff. Now, shall we let Jackie and LJ know why we wanted to talk with them.” Dad groaned again.  
        “Fine. You two sit down, this is going to take a bit.” LJ sat down and I sat in his lap. I giggled as Dad rolled his eyes. “They're worse than Liu and Jane. Speaking of Liu and Jane, their expecting a kid. We just heard from them that they eloped and ran off to Paris for their honeymoon killing spree.”  
        “Awesome!” I grinned as Dad growled.  
        “Yeah, great. Now for why Slenderman and I wanted to talk with you. You know the whole story about how I ended up getting your mom pregnant. Well, there were a few whores I fucked during that time. Most of them I ended up killing, but…well there were a couple I didn’t.” I nodded and looked up at LJ and Slenderman.  
        “Ok, so how many siblings do I have Daddy?”  
        “Too smart for her own damn good.” Slenderman shook his head and stood up.  
        “You have 6 half siblings, child. Three sets of twins, a boy and a girl in the first set, and both girls in the other two sets.” My eyes widened and I frowned.  
        “Were their childhoods like mine?” Slenderman shook his head.  
        “No, their mother’s gave them up for adoption, which is why it took so long to find out about them. From what we have learned, they grew up in normal, loving homes. Your siblings do not share the traits that caused people to fear you though all of their eyes are two different colors.”  
        “Candice and Charles, who were born a week after you were, both have one blue eye, one amber eye. Jasmine and Diana were born two weeks after you were and have one blue eye, one green eye. Three weeks after you were born, Becky and Elizabeth were born, they have one blue eye, one lavender eye. All six of them have the same color hair as you.”  
        “So what are they like?”  
        “Candice and Charles are late bloomers. They are almost 18, but they still look like they are 12. While usually this would mean the other children would bully them, they have a way of charming people that makes it impossible to be mean to them. Jasmine and Diana look a lot like you, though their personalities are very different. Jasmine doesn’t have more than one friend at a time, but she devotes all of her attention to the friend she has at the time. When they stop paying attention to her and make other friends, she goes into a rage that only Diana can snap her out of. Diana is almost the exact opposite. She has a lot of friends and flirts with boys, but when anyone other than Jasmine gets too close, she pulls away and redirects their attention to someone else. Becky is obsessed with video games and Japanese anime. She often goes to those cosplay conventions dressed as her favorite video game and anime characters. She jokes around and plays pranks on everyone. Elizabeth is serious child. She prefers to read and keeps to herself. She doesn’t like being noticed but she is constantly observing people.”  
        “Have any of them shown signs of becoming Creepypastas?” LJ frowned and tightened his grip on my waist.  
        “All six of them have. They are well liked, but they all have tempers and have come close to lashing out at people. Candice and Charles have put people in the hospital, though they were pedophiles who had targeted Candice. A couple of Jasmine’s former friends and Diana’s more persistent admirers ended up almost dead, though there was nothing to link the girls to the attacks. Some of Becky’s rivals in the cosplay world and some people who tried to get too close to Elizabeth ended up in the psych ward raving about demons.” Slenderman handed me pictures of my siblings.  
        “We need to bring them here.” I stood up and looked at Dad. “They need to be with people who understand what they are going through and help them when they do snap. They need someone to guide them, like LJ did for me.”  
        “They will have to be Creepypastas with similar personalities so they don’t end up killing each other.” LJ walked over to Dad and clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, Jeff, you seem to breed pretty interesting kids. You sure you don’t want to have some more?”  
        Dad growled and glared at LJ as Slenderman and I laughed. “With my luck, I’ll have an army of daughters. Seven kids and only one boy out of the lot. And he’s nothing like me.”  
        We all laughed and shook our heads. “Well Daddy, you should have used protection.”  
        “Yeah, yeah, well I had planned on killing the whores after I fucked them. I didn’t plan of being so drunk that I let them get away. Hell, I wouldn’t even be able to tell you what they looked like.” We all laughed again.  
        “Well, let’s figure out who’s going to guide who so Jackie and I can start planning the wedding.” My jaw dropped, then I squealed and jumped into LJ’s arms. LJ and Slenderman chuckled while Dad gave me an amused look.  
        “You know this means you’re going to be my son-in-law.” Dad smirked.  
        “Yeah, but you know Jackie and Jules will make your life hell if you try to pull rank on me too. Besides, when did I ever play by the rules.”  
        “Eh, at least she’s not with Candy Pop. That jester is really annoying.”  
        “Well, you will not have to put up with Candy Pop or Candy Cane for a while. They will go guide Candice and Charles.” Slenderman raised a hand as Dad started to protest. “The children will be safe. Candy Pop and Candy Cane only go for prepubescent children. They will also be able to hone the children’s natural charm.”  
        “Slenderman is right Daddy. Besides, Candy Cane and Candy Pop aren’t that bad. They are like siblings to me.”  
        “I think Jason and Dark Link should go help Jasmine and Diana. They seem to have similar personalities.” I nodded and kissed LJ’s cheek.  
        “Well, the only ones I can think of who would get along with Becky and Elizabeth would be BEN, Eyeless Jack and you Slendy.” Jeff smirked as Slenderman sighed.  
        “I will have BEN and Eyeless Jack go. If I went I would not have a mansion to come back to. You and the others would destroy it in a day.” LJ chuckled and I giggled as Dad tried to scowl.  
        “Ok, so we are all set. LJ and I will tell Candy Pop, Candy Cane and Jason. Daddy, you tell BEN, Dark Link and Eyeless Jack. Just one question, where are we going to put them all? We have room at the carnival, but BEN. Dark Link and Eyeless Jack live here.”  
        “The twins will want to stay close to each other. I would suggest BEN, Becky, Eyeless Jack and Elizabeth stay here. Dark Link and the other children can stay at the carnival. This will have the added benefit of keeping Dark Link and BEN apart for a while. Those two are getting on my last nerve with this rivalry of theirs.” LJ nodded.  
        “We have room for another tent. I’ll have it set up by the time Dark Link and Jason get back with Diana and Jasmine.”  
        “We’ll need to set up a tent for the girls too. Candy Cane’s tent isn’t big enough for four people.” I shook my head.         “Well, no use standing around. The sooner this gets done the sooner LJ and I can get married and go on our honeymoon.”  
        “I think you started your honeymoon early.” Dad raised an eyebrow and grinned. “So I guess you won’t be wearing white then kid.”  
        “Nope, I plan on wearing black and red though the flowers will be white.” I stuck my tongue out at Dad and giggled when LJ whispered in my ear.  
        “Don’t stick it out unless you intend to use it properly kiddo. After all, your tongue is rather talented.”  
        “Well, we had better get going. I’ll see you later Daddy. Bye Slenderman.” I hung on to LJ as he popped us back to the carnival. “After we talk to the others, I’ll show you just how talented my tongue is.”  
        LJ kissed me, then threw me over his shoulder. I giggled as his hand landed on my butt. I figured that turnabout was fair play, so I raked my nails down his back and grabbed his butt too. He groaned and swung me off his shoulder and into his arms. “You, kiddo, are not going to be able to walk after I’m done with you.”  
        “Well, let’s get this talk over with so we can go play.” LJ chuckled, popped us to our tent, settled us on the bed and popped the others over to our tent.  
        “You know, someday you’re going do that and Candy Pop is going to arrive naked.” I giggled as the others rolled their eyes.  
        “I know, but it hasn’t happened yet.” LJ smirked and gestured for the others to get comfortable. “I have a couple of announcements. First, Candy Pop, it you every offer to give Jackie ‘practice’ in a sexual way again I will remove your dick and shove it down your throat. She’s mine so keep it in your pants.”  
        “So you two finally got together then? We were wondering when that was going to happen. Congratulations.” Candy Cane hugged me as Candy Pop shifted uncomfortably.  
        “I wasn’t serious about the offer, LJ. Congrats, sweet Jackie.”  
        “I wouldn’t put it past you to be serious Candy Pop. I wish you both the best.” Jason smiled as I giggled.  
        “The other announcement is that you three have a mission.” LJ smirked and nodded to me.  
        “It seems Daddy really couldn’t keep it in his pants the year I was born. We just found out that I have 6 half siblings. Three sets of twins and they all show signs of becoming Creepypastas. Slenderman, Daddy, LJ and I decided that each of them needs someone to guide them through the process.” I handed Candy Cane a picture of Candice, Candy Pop a picture of Charles, and Jason a picture of Jasmine. Candy Pop looked over at the picture I gave Candy Cane.  
        “Aw, why did I get stuck with the little boy while Candy Cane got that little cutie?” I giggled.  
        “Those two are both almost 18. All of my siblings are almost 18. Candy Cane has Candice since she isn’t interested in little girls. You got Charles because you aren’t interested in little boys. I would be careful though. I’ve heard that those two put some pedophiles in the hospital for going after Candice. Jason, you have Jasmine. Some of the people who were her friends ended up beaten almost to death, though there was not actual proof that she was involved. Her twin sister is Diana. Dark Link will be going with you to pick them up.”  
        “While you are gone, we will get a tent for the girls and another tent for Dark Link set up.” LJ glared at Candy Pop and Candy Cane. “No molesting Jackie’s siblings. You’ll have to go see Slenderman to get their exact locations. Try not to be gone too long.”  
        The two jesters nodded, I smiled at my three friends. “You can be their friends, just don’t try raping them ok. Things are going to be lively here for a while. You guys are going to be training and guiding soon to be Creepypastas, LJ and I have to plan our wedding, Liu and Jane eloped and are having a baby.”  
        LJ chuckled. “It’s a good thing we like things lively, huh kiddo.”  
        I nodded and gave him a quick kiss. The others chuckled and took off to get ready to go. “Speaking of babies, LJ do you want to have kids?”  
        “I never really thought about it kiddo. If I hadn’t met you, I would have said I’d be a terrible dad, but I don’t think I did too bad with you as a kid.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and shifted to straddle his hips.  
        “While I never thought of you as a dad, cause that would have made all those fantasies I had about you disturbing, you were the best. I think you would be a great dad.” I leaned in and started nibbling on his ear. “I don’t know if I want kids yet or not, but that doesn’t mean we can’t practice making them.”  
        LJ groaned and slid his hand up my skirt, grabbed my hips and pulled me tight against him, so I couldn’t help but feel how hard he was for me already. “You know what they say, kiddo. Practice makes perfect.”  
        We spent the rest of the day, and well into the night ‘practicing.’ By the time we fell into an exhausted sleep, we knew every inch of each other and all the trigger points the other had. Sometimes Jules would join in, other times Jules would let me have LJ to myself and a few times I let Jules have LJ to himself.    
        I didn’t know what was going to happen in the future, but I knew one thing for sure. No matter what life threw at us, I would always be LJ’s little Jackie.


End file.
